Escalera de caracol
by fourteen skulls
Summary: Isabella Swan es una joven antropóloga que trabaja en el Museo Británico de Londres. Como la inmensidad de estudiantes, y personas en general, llegar hasta dónde se encuentra no ha sido un camino de rosas. Tampoco lo será cuando conozca a Edward Cullen e intente ocultar parte de su pasado.
1. Prefacio

**Escalera de caracol**

**PREFACIO**

_Nec spe, nec metu (sin esperanza, sin miedo)_

Sangre.

El líquido escarlata estaba por todos lados manchando el lugar, el olor a óxido impregnaba de manera densa el ambiente, el olor a metal y hierro se mantenía en su nariz como si sus filtros nasales no pudieran purificar el aire que respiraba. Sangre de tres individuos. Ese bello elixir de vida que circula por venas y arterias dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Glóbulos rojos, blancos y plaquetas conviviendo entre si formando el tejido. Sangre es vida y sangre es muerte. Inmortalidad simbolizada en forma de rubí licuado. La viscosidad del plasma sanguíneo era espeso, creando así una sensación de adherencia entre las palmas de sus manos y su camisa vieja y desgastada. Apretaba y presionaba la herida pero la hemorragia no cedía ni tenía intención de hacerlo. No sabía cuan profunda era esta. ¿Había llegado el momento? Le había perdido el miedo a la muerte hace tiempo, más no el miedo a morir sin confesar todo lo que silenció un día.

Pánico. El sentimiento le recorre de pies a cabeza. Notaba una intensa sensación de mareo pero dudaba si el motivo era del propio pánico que estaba sintiendo, del fuerte olor que desprendía la sangre del lugar o ambos. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse del suelo, las paredes giraban a su alrededor junto con los muebles que decoraban el pequeño salón de su casa, cada vez más y más rápido. La imagen que sus retinas enviaban al cerebro era borrosa y confusa, la percepción era tan intensa que tuvo que bajar sus párpados y evitar así la vertiginosa imagen. ¡No! No podía permitirse cerrar sus ojos o mucho temía que no los volvería a abrir jamás, pero tenía tanto sueño que se cerraban solos, el peso de sus párpados cada vez era más pronunciado.

Resistencia. Tenía que aguantar, fuere como fuere, se negaba a irse. Negación por dejarse vencer por la muerte, era fuerte. ¿O fue? No lo sabe con certeza después de todo, pero tenía claro que debía decirle la verdad. La verdad por la cual había llegado a esta situación, en este lugar y tiempo. Explicarle todo lo que ocurrió, no omitir los hechos como consecuencia de no mentir. No fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos y mentirle pero si lo fue de mirarle y no decirle nada, aún así viendo el dolor en sus ojos, la tensión de su cara al ver que callaba. El silencio establecido. Y eso hirió. A ambos. Una bala incrustada en sus almas. Una bomba que cae del cielo y erosiona acabando con todo.

-Por favor. Por favor. Tengo que ver su cara una vez más. Solo una vez más y podré dejar este mundo, pero antes necesito observar su rostro por última vez- rogaba mentalmente una y otra vez.

Su cuerpo cada vez responde menos pero su actividad mental sigue funcionando bien. Es una sensación extraña, tu cabeza funciona y la mente está despierta, sin embargo, no hay una conexión con el cuerpo. Las extremidades son las primeras en entumecerse y el dolor que siente en su abdomen es cada vez más intenso, la vida se desvanece por ese orificio sangrante. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? Las manos tienen pulso por si mismas, tiemblan sin control y es difícil mantener una presión firme. A más inri, cada vez que intenta hacer más fuerza con tal de presionar la herida le duelen más los brazos, todo esto es un martirio.

El último esfuerzo. La puerta de su piso no se encuentra tan lejana de su posición, tiene al menos que intentarlo. Se gira sobre su cuerpo y se arrastra con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, afirma la mano fuertemente en la superficie plana del mueble que tenía a su lado y se impulsa sobre él. Y entonces un dolor agudo, un fuerte pinchazo le recorre mientras se le escapa un jadeo doloroso y parece que va a caer pero se agarra a la madera como si fuera un salvavidas. Intenta ponerse a caminar pero las piernas a duras penas le responden así que lo único que puede hacer es apoyarse sobre su hombro izquierdo e intentar ir hacia la puerta como pueda. Una mano en la pared tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras la ensucia, rastros esparcidos de sangre por el tabique mientras la otra mano sigue entaponando la herida, atroz imagen. Las piernas tiemblan así como sus manos, un paso, otro y otro. Al cuarto pierde el equilibrio y cae, se golpea la ceja derecha fuertemente contra el suelo y siente el calor de la sangre en su cara. Fantástico, ahora tiene dos focos sangrantes. La brecha de la ceja no le causa un dolor tan agudo como el de su abdomen. Desde el suelo sabe que no puede levantarse otra vez, así que lo que hace es apoyar la espalda en la pared para aligerar la sensación de mareo. Y empieza a chillar a su vecino.

-¡Heikki!- la voz apenas se oye, hasta sus cuerdas vocales han dejado de tener fuerza, vuelve a intentarlo- ¡Heikki!- Si hubiese estado en sus cabales se hubiese reído de la situación, se sentía como si estuviera en un plató de rodaje pidiendo auxilio, pero la realidad estaba muy lejos de la ficción de la película. Esto no era una actuación, ni una escena, ni tenía un director al tanto de sus gestos evaluando su interpretación. Esto era la vida real, la sangre no era ketchup y si alguien no venía a ayudar moriría irremediablemente. Empieza a sollozar, los hombros son los siguientes en temblar y tiene una mueca en su cara de desesperación. Sus costillas están magulladas por los golpes. La comisura de su labios está pronunciadamente hacia abajo y le salen unas arrugas en la barbilla por el gesto. La primera lágrima cae de su ojo derecho y resbala por toda su mejilla, dándole una leve sensación de cosquilleo hasta llegar a su boca, mezclándose así con el río de sangre que recorre desde su ceja hasta la barbilla. Salado y metálico. Más sollozos y más sacudidas. Está sudando, un sudor frío repartido por todo su cuerpo y el rostro pálido, como un papel. Una hoja en blanco, arrugada y malgastada. El gesto abatido en su cara es deplorable. Cansancio, sueño, frío. Cansancio, sueño, frío. Frío, frío, sueño... Solo cinco minutos...

-¡Heikkiiiiiiiiiiiii!- hubiese añadido algún insulto, preferiblemente un joder para darle énfasis en su grito pero no tenía el vigor necesario. Si ha de morir en esos momentos quiere hacerlo en sus brazos, aún siendo consciente de no merecerlos, pero aún en ese momento se siente egoísta y lo desea. Quiere que le acune en sus brazos, creando esa burbuja de protección, el calor de su cuerpo caldeando el suyo, la suavidad de su piel rodeándole, que le acune la cabeza en su pecho, sentir su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza y que le susurre palabras relajantes, de esperanza. Añora el suave balanceo de su cuerpo contra el suyo, hacerse un ovillo encima, sentir el suave roce de sus labios en su frente. Que pronuncie todas esas palabras que siempre le dijo y fuera recíproco por una vez. Sentirse algo pequeño y delicado en su jaula de piel, sentir que pertenece a alguien en un gesto tan delicado y protector. Así quiere morir si tiene que hacerlo, es su último deseo, pero lo que ocurre es bien diferente. Está muriendo en soledad, medio cuerpo apoyado en la pared, desangrándose. Merecida o no, la muerte se acerca. A paso lento, silenciosas y pequeñas zancadas mortales.

Secretos. ¿Quién no los tiene? Pequeños acontecimientos que guardamos dentro de lo más profundo de nuestro ser por varios motivos: vergüenza, miedo, complicidad, amor... Es de las pocas personas que todavía saben mantener el significado de la palabra. Los pequeños secretos pueden ser compartidos con otra persona con la cual sabes que JAMÁS los dirá nunca, porque con estos se crea la confianza y el compromiso, pero solo los pequeños secretos. Sin embargo, los grandes secretos no son revelados hasta alcanzar la máxima confianza en el cómplice, saber a ciencia cierta que el receptor podría entregar todo cuanto tuviera en caso de relevar su contenido y por un secreto de esa magnitud es por el que se encuentra en esta situación, al borde del abismo, del precipicio de la vida, de la muerte. ¿Y si le hubiese confesado su mayor secreto, se encontraría en otro estado diferente al actual? Puede ser, lo que es seguro es que no puede viajar al pasado para remediarlo. Esa es la única verdad del momento.

Sin fuerzas. Tiene la cara todavía más pálida que antes, su sistema ha perdido demasiada sangre, en estos instantes ya no tiene ni la fuerza ni el empeño en mantener sus ojos abiertos. Ahora solo se concentra en los recuerdos, en todos aquellos instantes que merecieron ser escondidos en su memoria, desde lo más compungido hasta lo más dichoso, de lo más importante a lo más superficial, porque incluso el recuerdo más banal e insignificante es capaz de crear una reminiscencia entorno a él. ¿Lo más relevante de todo eso? Que su memoria solo era capaz de rememorar todas sus vivencias con la misma persona, pues no podía pensar en nadie más. Un seguido de imágenes sin espacio entre ellas, una tras otra, como los peldaños de una escalera, recuerdo tras recuerdo, escalón tras escalón, no en una dirección bidireccional sino en ambos sentidos. Una escalera infinita hacia el cielo o el infierno, pero no de manera recta o firme, sino de manera circular, enroscada, como una escalera de caracol.

_-Dime algo bonito._

_-Tus piernas._

_-¿Crees en el cielo?_

_-Creo en las estrellas._

_-¿Cuántos hijos quieres que te haga?_

_-El mundo está poblado de feos, ¿para que queremos más?_

_-Me encanta viajar ¿a ti no?_

_-Solo para besarme en todos los rincones del mundo contigo._

_-No le caigo bien a tu madre._

_-Claro que si._

_-Tonta._

_-Precioso._

_-¿Qué haces mirándole el culo a esa?_

_-¿Qué? No, yo no estaba...¡Bella espera!_

_-Levanta dormilona._

_-Cincuenta minutos más._

_-¿Qué hay para desayunar?_

_-Hay tetas._

_-A que no me pillas, cara de papilla..._

_-Vuelve aquí, ¡te atraparé bruja!_

_-Enjuágame el pelo._

_-Eres una insoportable marimandona._

_-Cierra los ojos._

_-Eres un cursi._

_-No te engañes, sé que te encanta._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No lo sé._

_-¿Así, sin más?_

_-¿Me amas?_

_-¿Y tú?_

Nunca se le dieron bien las emociones, ni canalizarlas, ni analizarlas, ni demostrarlas, pero el sentimiento de melancolía siempre había sido el más preciado. Era tan mágico experimentar la melancolía, la sentía en sus huesos, en su corazón y en su alma. En la melancolía reside una ambivalencia emocional entre la tristeza y la felicidad. Por una parte, es bello añorar recuerdos y sentirse triste porque jamás se repetirán, pero por otra parte es lo que hace únicas esas vivencias, la magia que esconde sabiendo que jamás habrá algo igual como aquello, puede ocurrir algo semejante, en un lugar diferente y con personas distintas, pero la mente siempre guardará aquel momento que hizo brincar al corazón por hechos, gestos y palabras determinadas.

Afán por crear nuevos recuerdos y así melancolizarlos posteriormente, inventar nuevos peldaños de su escalera, no podía quedarse en la mitad de esta. Abrió los ojos y deseó no haberlo hecho. Ahora las paredes no giraban simplemente, sino que daba la sensación de que se le echaban encima y cerró los ojos rápidamente porque la vertiginosidad era abrumadora.

Desesperación. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Había perdido.

Aún en su aturdimiento y desorientación consigue oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Pasos cautelosos en la entrada. _Ellos vienen a por mi, van a acabar con mi sufrimiento. Lo siento amor. Sé feliz sin mi, sé que lo harás._

La presencia de alguien delante y unos manos que sostienen y alzan su cabeza delicadamente.

-¿Bella?


	2. Colisión impredecible

**SUMARY EXTENDIDO**

Bella Swan es una licenciada en ciencias antropológicas que trabaja en el Museo Británico de Londres. Como la inmensidad de estudiantes, y personas en general, llegar hasta dónde se encuentra no ha sido un camino de rosas. Hija de Charlie Swan, un serio policía finlandés y Renée Swan, una extrovertida panadera italiana, Isabella nace un trece de setiembre de 1987 en Helsinki. Creció en la capital hasta que un fatídico accidente automovilístico acabó con la vida de sus padres. Inesperado acontecimiento en el cual la soledad se convierte en su mejor amigo y su vida da un giro que cambia su destino para siempre. Un suceso que le quitó y le dio lo que más quería en la vida. Un destino que la ha llevado a uno de los museos más prestigiosos a nivel mundial y en consecuencia, a Edward Cullen.

**Capítulo I**

Primer peldaño de la escalera: Colisión impredecible

_Ex nihilo (de la nada)_

Metros repletos de arte y más de ocho millones de reliquias repartidas en diversos departamentos dentro del fascinante edificio. Cuadros, monumentos, galerías repletas de arte, pinacotecas de primer orden y objetos antiguos de gran valor reunidos en un espacio armonioso. Robert Smirke hizo un buen trabajo en el diseño y la estructura. Tesoros históricos de diferentes territorios que habían ido a parar ahí para ser exhibidos. En 1852 el museo antecedente a este empezó a reconstruirse por falta de espacio. Bien, no muy diferente es la situación actual, pues presumir ocho millones de objetos y tan solo exponer cincuenta mil lo hace un poco absurdo el mantener piezas en un trastero. El trastero más caro y antiguo del mundo por su contenido, todo se diga.

Sin embargo, para Bella lo más impresionante de todo es el gran vestíbulo que da la bienvenida a más de cinco millones de visitantes anuales, el Gran Atrio de Isabel II, una monumental plaza cubierta. La más grande de Europa para ser exactos. Protegida por 1.656 pares de cristales unidos por el acero que los distribuye en formas geométricas idénticas, gran trabajo también el de Norman Foster. La luminosidad que entra por el techo e inunda todo el vestíbulo le hace olvidarse de la oscura y nublosa ciudad en la que vive actualmente.

Es innegable que Londres es una ciudad realmente hermosa, pero como todo lugar tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. ¿Los pros de la ciudad? Que al contrario de lo que dicen las leyendas urbanas, los habitantes londinenses no son personas cerradas, no al menos si los comparamos con los finlandeses que es con quién Bella está acostumbrada a tratar. Digamos que Inglaterra es el punto medio entre Finlandia e Italia. El término medio entre personas herméticas que no saben más que tu nombre y el color de tu pelo y personas marujonas que saben hasta las bragas que llevas puestas hoy y con los gráficos que hacen de tu seguimiento de ropa interior, seguramente sepan que bragas llevarás mañana o, en caso de que en la gráfica aparezcan errores, probablemente no lleves bragas mañana, bajo su punto de vista estadístico. A los italianos no se le dan bien las matemáticas, ellos que pongan el arte y la pasta.

Aparte de los habitantes, la ciudad es hermosa por sus grandes y verdes parques, por sus emblemáticos edificios y por sus turísticas zonas. La verdad es que cada lugar de la capital tiene su propia luz y su propia nube, pero pasear por Hyde Park, observar las tumbas de grandes poetas, científicos y demás celebridades que cambiaron la historia en la Abadía de Westminster, subirse al London Eye y bajar fascinada con las vistas, comprar ropa extravagante que jamás encontrarás en otra parte que no sea en Camden Town, ir los sábados al mercadillo de Nothing Hill con sus preciosas casas de colorines, todo eso y más, a Bella le llenaba de vida su suerte.

¿Los contras de la ciudad? Para empezar es carísima , el transporte es caro, la comida es cara, la vivienda es cara, la ropa es cara y hacer cualquier tipo de actividad es caro, aunque claro, los londinenses no son precisamente pobres, no la mayoría, sino, no sería Londres.

El clima es algo parecido, un día lluvioso y al otro también, no hay ni un solo día que no cale la humedad en los huesos de sus habitantes y cuando el sol asoma entre densas nubes es como un regalo de dios. A pesar de las bajas temperaturas, los verdaderos británicos parecen no enterarse cuando el termómetro señala menos de diez grados, pues con el paso del tiempo se hacen inmunes, es decir, que lo más normal del mundo es hacer deporte aún así esté lloviendo y a cero grados. Cabe mencionar que estos son la minoría pues, la mayoría de londinenses, el deporte que mejor se les da es el beerball.

El beerball es un deporte que decidió nombrar así Bella cuando se trasladó a la ciudad y observó como los londinenses se pasaban la birra como una pelota en el campo, en este caso, en el pub. Jarras de cerveza de una punta de la barra a otra. La única regla: beber hasta que el cuerpo aguante. Tarjeta roja: no beber más de una jarra y abandonar el pub. Tarjeta amarilla: No beber más de dos jarras. La expulsión directa del jugador es entrar en el pub y no pedir cerveza. Bella no se queja, es la capitana de un equipo de beerball, una chica deportiva dónde las haya y su equipo está muy implicado por la victoria siempre.

Pero ahora Bella no está practicando ese deporte, sino que se encuentra ganándose el pan, no con el sudor de su frente porque la temperatura dentro del museo es adecuada pero si con unos tacones de infierno y un uniforme que no son del todo su gusto. Aún así, ama su trabajo porque es de esas pocas personas en el mundo que han estudiado para lo que querían y han conseguido el trabajo ideal de sus sueños y no está trabajando en un puesto de mierda, delante de un ordenador prehistórico de mierda, ocho horas diarias de mierda aguantando a un jefe cabrón hasta la suela de sus zapatos y cobrando un salario mínimo de mierda que no da ni para pagar una jarra de cerveza y que te saquen tarjeta amarilla. Toda su infancia y adolescencia leyendo libros históricos, de todas las épocas, devorando culturas de todo tipo plasmadas en papel y comenzando su juventud con uno de sus sueños cumplidos trabajando dónde se encuentra. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Bella clasifica a los turistas que vienen al museo en tres categorías:

La primera son las personas que vienen por venir, porque el museo se encuentra en la guía turística que han comprado en alguna tienda y aparece en el apartado "cosas que visitar de la capital". Hay de menor a mayor grado de interés. Los menos interesados, llegan, dan una vuelta, miran lo que hay sin pararse mucho a leer la plaquita informativa de lo expuesto y se van por dónde entraron porque no dan ni una vuelta completa. Mientras que los más interesados, se detienen a leer la información de las exposiciones, hacen fotos de lo que más les gusta y se detienen a observar la estructura del museo de vez en cuando. En casos extraordinarios, compran una guía auditiva para que puedan ir a su ritmo y pararse dónde quieran e imaginar cómo ha llegado a parar detrás de una vitrina blindada todo aquello que han visto. Luego, al finalizar la visita, dan una vuelta por las tiendas y compran algún souvenir de lo que más les haya gustado, otros se limitarán a comprar un lápiz de una libra, no mentira, esto es Londres, un lápiz de tres libras que ponga "British Museum" y regalárselo a algún conocido que cataloguen como "friki" por gustarle estas cosas extrañas que ponen los museos, ya que este es un pobre desgraciado que, o bien no tiene tiempo porque está trabajando en algún puesto laboral de mierda, o bien no tiene dinero para viajar al museo él mismo porque su puesto laboral es una mierda. Bueno, el detalle es lo que importa, mejor algo que nada.

La segunda categoría son los que vienen expresamente al museo, que si por ellos fuera montarían la tienda de campaña en el eje central, traerían el camping gas, las sillitas y tumbonas plegables, la nevera portátil llena de bebidas y se quedarían ahí esperando a que el museo cobrara vida y Ben Stiller les hiciera vivir la aventura de su vida. Bella no se ríe de sus ilusiones, todo aquel que entiende un poco de arte y de historia le fascinaría vivir la trama en primera persona de Toy Story pero con momias, hablar con Pericles, _el Olímpico, _en primera persona, darle un abrazo a la sacerdotisa Henutmehyt para que no se sienta tan sola, jugar a tirarse el frisbee con Discóbolo, piropear las caderas de la propia Venus y preguntarle qué marca de espuma utiliza para el pelo porque ese recogido es divino o incluso suplicar un poco a la rica etrusca Seianti Hanunia Tlesnasa para que done un préstamo sin intereses y poder llegar a fin de mes. Cada uno tiene sus propios sueños. Además, las personas de esta categoría cuentan con un grupo experto apodado como "la marea japonesa". Susodichos turistas se encargan de fotografiar con sus monstruosos artilugios de última generación, mundialmente conocidos como "cámaras", absolutamente todo lo que se les ponga por delante. Ninguna de sus bestias tecnológicas está por debajo de los 18 megapíxels dado que sería una vergüenza de cámara, el sensor es mucho más preciso, realiza como 1000FPP, es decir, mil fotos por disparo, la batería dura el quíntuple y por supuesto el trípode profesional viene aparte, los objetivos profesionales con un zoom capaz de fotografiar la Torre Eiffel desde Australia vienen aparte y la fantástica funda de material exclusivo que transpira pero al mismo tiempo es hermética e impermeable e infamable y resiste a los golpes, a las caídas desde elevadas alturas y a los cuatro elementos en todos sus estados e incluso la quintaesencia de Aristóteles, viene aparte. Nada que estos asiáticos no puedan permitirse. Por ese motivo Bella se pregunta a menudo en cuantas fotografías de la marea japonesa aparecerá hasta el más remoto y escondido punto negro de su cara y/o los pelos de su nariz. Un misterio de la vida del cual no se queja porque gracias a esto ella come, paga una hipoteca, se viste y juega al beerball.

Y finalmente está la tercera categoría que son los más fáciles de identificar, pues son los que se reguardan del tiempo que haga afuera, es decir, que en invierno vienen a protegerse del frío y en verano vienen a disfrutar del aire acondicionado. También incluye una subcategoría de todo aquel que entra en busca de señal de wifi gratis. Hay gente para todo.

Bella llega al vestíbulo tres minutos antes que empiece el tour por el museo. Ya están reunidas veinte personas, según su informe el grupo de última hora eran veinticinco así que decide esperar. Mientras, charla con algunos de los presentes en su idioma natal, conversaciones banales sobre cómo va el país en general. La verdad es que echa de menos su tierra, quizás cuando tenga tiempo libre decide proponérselo a Heikki. Pasados cinco minutos de la hora llega la familia que completaba el grupo. Vaya familia...

-Tervetuloa British Museum. Nimeni on Bella Swan ja minä on oppaasi tässä historiallisessa kaupungissa. Seuraa minua(*)

La planta principal acoge en su mayoría reliquias del antiguo Egipto y otras civilizaciones del Próximo Oriente, antigüedades de Roma y Grecia y colecciones asiáticas. Normalmente lo más destacado de esta planta suele ser la Piedra Rosetta, una de las más emblemáticas joyas históricas de todo el museo. Una gran piedra de granito negro que data de 196 a.C. y que los expertos hallaron en el Delta del Nilo. Está piedra dio la vuelta al mundo cuando se descubrió que en ella residía un texto inscrito en tres escrituras diferentes: jeroglífica, griega y demótica, la cual cosa quiere decir que a partir de esta roca se pudo descifrar posteriormente la escritura jeroglífica. Pero esto no es lo único relevante de la planta, también se encuentran mármoles reales del Partenón, también llamados Mármoles de Elgin en honor al conde que los llevó desde Grecia a Inglaterra y los donó al museo, como si el trabajo de todos los esclavos y discípulos griegos que trabajaron a sol y sombra en esta obra no tuvieran mérito y el listo de turno se adjudicara su nombre.

Por lo que corresponde la planta del sótano, la principal atracción es su galería Sainsbury, la cual realiza un recorrido por la historia y arte africano. Bella muestra solo lo esencial: la inscripción de Alejandro Magno en la que se registra la liberación de la ciudad Priene de manos persas que lideró él mismo, la estatua del Cazador la cual certifica la presencia del pueblo chipriota en la colonia egipcia Naukratis u otras joyas antiguas como la Vasija de Townley, los cuchillos de cobre de Sudán datados del siglo XIX, la máscara Bedu procedente de Costa de Marfil y un infinito etcétera de objetos restantes que completarían una larga lista.

Una hora más tarde, después de narrar todos los sucesos históricos por los que esas reliquias antiguas se encuentran allí, Bella sonríe amablemente al grupo reducido de turistas compatriotas suyos que han decidido visitar el museo.

-Ja jopa täällä kiertue, kysyt? (*)

Algunos deciden irse y seguir visitando aquellos departamentos que no han podido quedarse más tiempo durante la guía, es decir, para visitar en condiciones esa pequeña ciudad dentro de la ciudad de Londres, se necesita una semana entera. Los otros se quedan para preguntar algunas dudas que les han surgido durante la visita. Bella responde entusiasmada, explicando con todo tipo de detalles que conoce de memoria las historias que se esconden detrás de cada objeto exhibido. Cuando acaba con todos ellos se dirige al vestuario para quitarse los infernales tacones y el estrecho uniforme. Allí se encuentra a Ángela Weber, su primera compañera y amiga desde que se trasladó a la capital. Una muchacha tímida hasta el extremo y demasiado pura y casta para su edad. Una simple chica acomplejada por su pecho semiplano, su vientre semiplano y sus gafas de pasta, no del tipo nerd que ahora están de moda, sino gafas de pasta y culo de botella tipo Manolito el gafotas. No es una belleza de mujer, pero podría sacar provecho de su cuerpo si se sintiera más segura de ella misma, sea como sea, Bella sabe fijarse en el interior de las personas y Ángela es buena persona por naturaleza.

-¿Último turno?- pregunta con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, estoy agotada- contesta de vuelta mientras resopla.

Abre su taquilla y encuentra su móvil tres llamadas perdidas. Heikki. Lo llama y al segundo tono lo coge.

-¿A qué tanta prisa pequeño saltamontes?

-¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono? Hace veinte minutos que tu turno ha acabado.

-Mira señor controlador, yo cojo el móvil cuando me sale de ahí y si no lo he cogido es porque estaba respondiendo algunas preguntas de mis súbditos- dice en un tono poderoso al estilo Mr. Burns.

-Como sea- no hace que Bella lo vea para saber que está rodando los ojos- te estamos esperando para un partido de beerball en el Red Lion.

-¿St. James?

-El mismo.

-Está bien, voy saliendo, calculo que en veinticinco minutos estaré por allí.

-Te esperamos- ambos cuelgan.

-Oye Ángela, ¿te apuntas?

-Yo...no sé Bella, ¿estará él?- pregunta indecisa.

-Mira récord guiness mundial en indecisiones Ángela, no sé si estará Ben pero TÚ si vas a estar, porque una chica tiene que divertirse, porque tienes menos de treinta y porque tienes que soltarte, que somos jóvenes aún, el acné es más atractivo que la vejez ¿sabes? Así que vamos a hacer esto, te vas a poner guapa, me vas a acompañar hasta el pub y vamos a disfrutar de la noche joven, ¿entiendes bambina?- y Bella da un giro con sus caderas bastante torpe haciendo reír a Ángela- Y Ben, si está, se le va a caer la mandíbula cuando te vea disfrutar. Si hay suerte quizás se le cae otra cosa.

-¡Bella!- le recrimina entre divertida y avergonzada por la insinuación. Esta solo contesta con un alzamiento de cejas picarón y sonrisa maliciosa esperando a que acepte su amiga- Está bien, voy a sacar dinero y te espero en el cajero- y con eso se marcha.

Bella se cambia de ropa, tejanos cómodos desgastados, unas converse rojas que por poco las besa cuando deja los zapatos de trabajo en la mochila, chupa de cuero negra y un gorro negro de lana para protegerse del frío londinense. Recoge todo, lo guarda y saca un cigarrillo para no tener que volver a abrir la mochila en la calle. Entonces entra James aún en su pulcro uniforme.

-Vaya...qué lástima que no haya entrado unos minutos antes.

James es un chico inglés que Bella todavía no puede creer que hace semejante monumento de hombre trabajando en un sitio como ese. Alto, rubio, atlético, profundos ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora, tableta 3x3 de chocolate milka relleno de caramelo y voz desintegabragas, desintegrasujetadores y desintegracalzoncillos, porque ni los homosexuales logran resistirse. La verdad es que Bella lleva tonteando con él algunos meses, nada serio, lo suficiente para que cada vez que toquetea con él se le endurezcan los pezones y quiera estamparlo contra la pared para comprobar de qué siglo data su espadachín, solo desde su ojo antropólogo, comprobación de datos, estudio del origen del objeto, medidas, realizar pruebas en el laboratorio o dónde él quiera. Bella se toma su trabajo y sus investigaciones muy enserio. ¿Su defecto? Un ególatra de cuidado, solo hace falta recordar como se presentó el primer día de trabajo para darse cuenta de ello.

FLASHBACK

-Chicos, os dejo a vuestro nuevo compañero. Tratadlo bien- y con ello se marchó el jefe de departamento.

Jessica, la guarra, perdón, la guapa del grupo fue la primera en adelantarse mientras se enrollaba "sensualmente" un mechón de su pelo rubio putillo, digo, platino en sus dedos con uñas perfectamente pintadas de color furcia, perdón, fucsia y masticaba un chicle como si fuera una cerda, si, cerda sin perdón porque es de esa clase de personas que parece que nunca en su vida han comido un chicle, que se escucha el sonido de su saliva contra la goma de mascar hasta en Hong Kong y abre la boca como si en vez de comer chicle comiera pene. Seguro que se le da mejor lo segundo dada su experiencia. A no ser, a no ser claro, que tenga como ídola a la niña de Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate que masticaba todo el día chicle y se lo ponía detrás de la oreja para descansar.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas guapetón?

-Bond, James Bond- y ahí es como un chico atractivo pierde el encanto de hombre inteligente.

-Pffff, por favor...- y con eso Bella se fue a su casa divertida de pensar que el nuevo era un chulo playa del quince y Jessi se lo iba a pasar genial jugando al teto con él. Ella se agacha y él se la...¿cómo era?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Digamos que Bella es un punto medio entre mujeres como Jessica y mujeres como Ángela, sabe pasarlo bien con hombres sin necesidad de ser ni tan fácil ni tan estrecha. Le gusta disfrutar del sexo como ser humano, persona y mujer que es. No se considera una libertina porque eso es un término anticuado y tampoco se acuesta con todo el que pilla. Ella es un alma libre que se divierte con hombres de vez en cuando y no por ello es una mujeriega ni una zorra. Tiene veinticuatro años ¿quién la culpa? Cuando duplique su edad no será como esas mujeres que se arrepienten continuamente con eso de "¡Ay! si yo volviera a ser joven con todo lo que sé ahora...no haría yo cosas..." y luego te aconsejan "Tú disfruta niña, todo lo que puedas y más que luego una se hace vieja y no hace ni la mitad de cosas que siempre quiso". Bueno, Bella acepta consejos, los que le interesa, así que en vez de arrepentirse de haberse dejado las cosas en el tintero, dirá algo así como "Que me quiten lo _bailao_".

-¿Qué pasa James, no te da tu rubia lo que necesitas?- lo mira con cara expectativa e irónica. James sonríe torcidamente y se acerca a ella.

-Tiene las tetas demasiado grandes para mi gusto, en cambio tú...-hace un amago de tocárselas pero Bella se adelanta y le golpea la mano antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-Ah, ah, ah...-le regaña mientras le aparta sus manos- se mira pero no se toca guapetón. Si quieres tocar tetas, te vas a Verona y se las tocas a Julieta a ver si tienes suerte- le guiña un ojo y se marcha mientras ríe.

Ángela la está esperando en el cajero como había dicho y juntas se dirigen a la estación de metro de Holborn. Se guarda el cigarro detrás de la oreja y lo tapa con su gorro para que no caiga, sabe que Ángela detesta el olor e igualmente sus cigarros son más largos que los normales así que no le daría tiempo a fumárselo en el corto trayecto hacia el metro.

-Bueno que, cuenta. ¿Cómo va el mamoneo con tu sapo azul?

-Pues...bueno él...- Ángela agacha la cabeza y empieza a mirarse las uñas- creo que le atraigo pero... no da el primer paso y yo...empiezo a dudar si le gusto- con eso último ya estaba adquiriendo un bonito color rosa en las mejillas.

-Bueno, lo descubriremos esta noche- Bella le sonríe esperanzadora. Conoce a Ben desde hace poco pero no ha conversado con él lo suficiente para saber si es de los hombres que parecen mosquito muerto o es más bien abeja reproductora de flor en flor, abundantes estos hombres en nuestra sociedad.

Hay algo extraño en el metabolismo de las mujeres, concretamente en el funcionamiento de la vejiga, pues esta te avisa sin antelación de cuando está llena y a la mujer le vienen las ganas de orinar de la nada, justo lo que le pasa a Bella a medio camino del pub. Junta sus piernas y mueve de arriba a abajo sus pies como si fuera un tic nervioso.

-¿Estás bien?- Ángela siempre preocupada por todo.

-Si pero me estoy meando mucho- le contesta en voz baja a Ángela porque no es necesario que se entere todo el vagón de su traidora vejiga.

Así que mientras Bella aguanta como una mujer valiente y agita sus pies el metro llega a su parada. Las dos se apresuran a llegar al pub y entran en él. Ángela da un vistazo para encontrar al grupo reunido, más bien si está Ben y cuando los localiza mira a su derecha para decírselo a Bella, pero esta ha desaparecido cagando leches al toilet.

Si hay algo casi tan misterioso como los problemas de continencia para las mujeres, eso es el uso real de los toilets de los bares, el de mujeres claro. No es por ser discriminatorio ni mucho menos, pero los hombres llegan, se comparan entre ellos sus perspectivos tamaños mientras orinan y se van. Bueno los más pulcros se lavan las manos, por eso hay que tener cuidado cuando vuelven y saber distinguir si el susodicho es limpio o es marrano. Pero en el caso de las mujeres, saben aprovechar y/o desperdiciar mejor el espacio. Que si ahora me retoco el labial, que si ahora le cuento a mi amiga un secreto que no puedo contar delante de los demás ahí fuera, que si me he olvidado una compresa y le pido a alguna...infinitos usos que hacen una acumulación de tiempo y espacio en el lugar. Así que Bella cuando llega a la meta de su carrera y ve que el toilet de chicas está completamente lleno no se lo piensa dos veces, si el ser humano quiere igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, igualdad va a tener.

Dos amigos están delante del urinario sin comparar tamaños entre si, otro mirándose en el espejo y otro no visible dentro de un cubículo cuando una especie de torbellino humano entra en el cuarto de baño.

-Me meo, me meo, me meo...-la chica deja su mochila encima del mármol del lavabo y se encierra corriendo en un cubículo. El sonido de un pestillo echarse, el desprendimiento del cinturón, la cremallera bajar y los pantalones deslizándose hacia abajo. Coincidencia o destino el sonido de su orina contra el agua del inodoro queda opacado por el hombre que está paralelo a ella.

Durante esos segundos el trío de amigos se miran unos a otros en silencio con semejante entrada. Muchos años yendo a pubs y jamás les había ocurrido esto. Unos segundos después, el sonido de una cadena, unos pantalones subirse, una cremallera y un cinturón abrocharse. El pestillo se quita y la puerta se abre. La chica como Pedro por su casa se dirige a lavarse las manos y nota las miradas de los chicos. Hora del monólogo.

-Ok, no me miréis así, no generalicemos pero las mujeres en el cuarto de baño son algo así como que necesitan su tiempo- los chicos la miran con cara de ¿tú no eres mujer?- Si, enserio, son insoportables porque entran, lo llenan y la mitad ni siquiera entra por necesidad- aprieta el botón del dispensador de jabón mientras sigue con su discurso ahora en un tono falsete- Belinda ¿me queda bien este rojo putita? Francisca aguántame el bolso- vuelve a adquirir su tono indignado- Unas maquillándose como si estuvieran en el cabaret, otras de percheros, otras ocupando el retrete para drogarse, otras para mirar sus móviles. ¡Joder! que algunas venimos meándonos, espera fuera colega- el del espejo alza la ceja al más puro estilo "what the fuck" pero la chica sigue hablando- Pues no, parece que eso no lo entienden así que he tenido que entrar aquí. Espero que no sea mucha molestia- se dirige a los tres mientras termina de enjuagarse las manos- seguro que lo entenderéis porque sois unos caballeros amables que harían todo por una damisela en apuros- se gira y se apoya en el lavabo a la altura de la cadera y se da cuenta que uno le mira divertido y el otro todavía sorprendido con su entrada. Se dirige a ese- Oye no me mires así, ya me he lavado las manos, no pienso aguantártela, ya eres grandecito- El de su lado se convulsiona de la risa pero no se escucha ningún sonido. Bella se termina de secar las manos con el papel, lo hace una bola y lo tira a la basura de plástico a unos metros.

-¡Canasta!- chilla victoriosamente mientras alza los brazos. Coge su mochila y sale sin despedirse. Los dos amigos se ríen de la cara que se le ha quedado al chico que ella le ha insinuado aguantársela y el cuarto sale del cubículo presenciando la escena de sus amigos. Él lo ha escuchado todo desde ahí dentro y se debate entre reírse o poner la misma cara que el tercer chico.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

(*) Finés  
1) Bienvenidos al Museo Británico. Mi nombre es Bella Swan y seré vuestra guía en esta pequeña ciudad histórica. Por favor, síganme.

2) Y hasta aquí la visita guiada, preguntas?


	3. Acelerómetro mecánico

**Capítulo II**

Segundo peldaño de la escalera: Acelerómotro mecánico.

_Ab imo pectore (desde el fondo de mi corazón)_

The Red Lion es uno de los pubs más antiguos de toda la ciudad inglesa, concretamente, el segundo más viejo según los rumores. Prácticamente todo está revestido de madera maciza, de roble antiguo barnizado, dándole un color cálido, brillante y acogedor a todo el espacio. Pocas mesas en el interior, una extensa y ancha barra para lanzar las pintas al más estilo bolera con una fila de taburetes tapizados de cuero negro desgastado por el tiempo alrededor. Un modesto escenario para quién se atreva a demostrar su talento musical a los demás o exponer sus propios monólogos, abundante humor negro inglés cabe decir. Cuadros antiguos, en blanco y negro o sepia y fotografías de personas bebiendo pintas por diferentes lugares del mundo decorando las paredes empapeladas junto con otro tipo de decoración antigua. Luces tenues y cálidas por el techo, dándole un toque íntimo e hipnótico. En resumen, un bar hogareño para los beerballeadores que lo visitan. La multitud se aglomera en la entrada a partir de las diez de la noche, es decir, todavía queda tiempo para presenciar el momento auge de los ingleses y no ingleses.

Bella aún está sorprendida por lo qué acaba de hacer, dónde y delante de quién. Busca con la mirada al grupo de amigos ahí reunido y se dirige hacia ellos intentando disimular el temblor de sus piernas.

_¿Él es real entonces?_

-¡Ya está aquí el alma de la fiesta!- se autoproclama cuando llega a la altura de la mesa, levantando los brazos como segundos antes al encestar la bola de papel delante de cuatro chicos atónitos, uno de ellos escondido. Susodichos varones siguen estupefactos dentro del cuarto de baño, riéndose ahora de la extraña situación.

John, el camarero, un tipo grandote y cuando digo grandote, es realmente grandote, se acerca a la mesa para saludar al grupito de amigos, pero aprovechando que tiene a Bella de espaldas, se la echa al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratara.

-¡No, bájame imbecille!(*) ¡Bastardo, te digo que me bajes! ¡Testa di cazzo!- Un recital de golpes acompañados por agradables insultos amistosos y no tan amistosos derrochados por la boquita de piñón de Bella, sumados a los movimientos de sus largas piernas, hace que sus amigos traidores empiecen a reírse por el espectáculo de ese par de locos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido preciosa?- pregunta el grandote de John una vez devuelta Bella al suelo. Eso si, no la libera del todo y la mantiene entre abrazada y encarcelada de una manera extraña con sus tonificados brazos.

-Mamma mia John, qué brazacos estás echando- le piropea ella mirando con ojos desorbitados esa especie de masa muscular tremendamente ejercitada, llamémosle bícep, que tiene John entre el antebrazo y el hombro- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo...-un dedo hace un recorrido sensual desde su cuello descendiendo hasta su pectoral- ya sabes?- un alzamiento de cejas exagerado al que John corresponde con otro igual de exagerado.

-¿Quieres que te de duro nena?

-Uh si...mucho-ronronea.

-¿Fuerte?

-Aaaarg hasta que te quedes sin fuerza, tigre.

-¿Quieres que te deje las piernas de mantequilla, eh zorrita mala? El Grey ese de pacotilla no sabe nada comparado conmigo- ellos no aguantan más la risa y Bella le dice que es un tonto sin remedio.

Todos en la mesa se debaten en estruendas carcajadas por la sobre actuación allí presente, todos menos uno. Unos segundos después todos mantienen a raya sus risas por la aparición de una mujer en escena. John y Bella se giran para ver el motivo por el que callan de manera abrupta. Detrás de ellos está con gesto enfurecido Angie, la novia de John. La chica en cuestión es una mujer inglesa, de aspecto punkie-rockero en sus tiempos libres y laborales. Ojos verdes oscuros perfilados con negro intenso, boca regordeta y decorada con un piercing en el labio inferior, un aro en el medio para ser más precisos. La historia es la siguiente: Angie es contratada en el pub que trabaja John, conoce a John, tienen una noche loca el día que se conocen, se despiertan en la cama la mañana siguiente sin acordarse de lo qué pasó, John y Angie trabajan incómodos por ese hecho, él decide remediarlo invitándola a salir, ella acepta, coincidencia o destino van a un concierto de los Rolling Stones y entre canción y canción se enamoran. Tardíamente tienen sus peleas y reconciliaciones como todas las parejas a partir de ese entonces. Fin de la historia. Bueno no, más bien el principio porque John le va a dar una grata sorpresa esta noche.

-¿Así que zorrita mala?- la tensión es palpable en el ambiente y eso es por una simple razón: Angie odia a Bella. No es exactamente odio lo que siente hacia ella, es algo así como celos de que se lleve tan bien con la gente, de que brille por luz propia a pesar de que no se dé cuenta ella misma y de qué filtree con su novio principalmente. Ella es algo así como un alter ego de Bella, o era antes de conocer a su novio, se acostaba con hombres sin ningún tipo de compromiso, muchos de ellos con parejas. Es por eso que no se fía ni un pelo de su relación y siempre está alerta. No es que desconfíe en su pareja, pero la duda y la desconfianza siempre está ahí. Ella es posesiva por naturaleza y Bella está muy apegada a su John. Él jura y perjura que es una buena amiga pero la posesión al extremo comporta eso, celos insanos y desconfianza social femenina. Es consciente de que es una tía enrollada y que si no se llevara tan bien con su novio serían grandes amigas, pero el amor se interpone a esa futura amistad. No por mucho tiempo.

-Oye nena...

-Vete a la mierda John- le interrumpe antes de que pueda oír su disculpa y se marcha.

Éste suspira y Bella se siente culpable por eso. Le mira para disculparse pero se encuentra con un John sonriente. Ella entiende el gesto y se sorprende. Se miran con picardía, con la simplicidad que ellos tienen.

-¿Qué estáis tramando ya?- pregunta intrigado Mike, el más cotilla del grupo.

-¿Estás preparado?- susurra una Bella sonriente ignorando al rubio sentado delante de ellos.

-Hoy la victoria del equipo ganador de beerball va a quedar en segundo plano- un hombre enamorado, un hombre con la fuerza del destino cayendo sobre él, un hombre con ganas de comerse el mundo y- y estoy acojonado- esto último lo susurra en el oído de Bella. Ella lo mira y le transmite su apoyo incondicional con la mirada. Seguidamente le contesta susurrando algo en su oído y algunos amigos intervienen.

-Venga _atontaos_, tanto secretismo, tanto secretismo, ¡que parecéis vecinas en el patio de luces!

-John traéte cerveza coño, que me quiero emborrachar ya.

-¡Bella déjate de tanto cuchicheo y deja a John trabajar!

-Presiento que esta noche alguien sale estéril de aquí- Mike es el típico gilipollas de turno que solo sirve para decir cosas que no vienen a cuento.

Bella se hace hueco en el sofá encuerado que rodea la mesa de madera y se pone al lado de su amigo Heikki. Éste no le dice nada y tiene el semblante serio. Frunce sus cejas al ver su indiferencia hacia ella.

-¿Te pasa algo ystävä?(*)- los demás están conversando sin prestarles atención, aún así hablan en un tono bajo.

-No.

-¿Qué pasa, te ha venido el período o qué?- ataca por su seca respuesta.

-Alomejor es a ti a quién le ha venido la regla y por eso andas tan cachonda- le recrimina mientras le mira a los ojos esta vez.

Bella le mira incrédula, le pilla por sorpresa su respuesta. No cree que se haya tomado enserio el pequeño espectáculo que ha hecho junto a John solo por diversión, él no ha visto la broma, o no la ha querido ver. Se reclina en el asiento apretando los dientes y Heikki se queda como estaba, mirando al frente y odiándose un poco por su actitud. Él sabe perfectamente que Bella es así, bromista, divertida e ilumina la rutina con sus tonterías. Ella es lo que Heikki desea desde que la conoció, más, como es típico, ese deseo no es correspondido. Si, Heikki, su mejor amigo. Él enamorado de ella y ella enamorada de la vida. Uno de tantos amores no correspondidos del planeta. Relaciones hirientes, tanto para el que ama como el que es amado sin quererlo. Porque es duro ver a alguien enamorado de ti y no poder corresponderle. Todos se fijan en el pobre que por desdicha se enamora de la persona equivocada, ¿por qué nadie se fija en la persona que no puede corresponder? No depende de esta que ese sentimiento sea recíproco. También debe ser difícil no poder ser lo que alguien necesita y no puede poseer.

Antes de que pueda disculparse, Bella se levanta y se dirige hacia la barra del bar. Si todo hubiese estado en silencio se podría haber alcanzado a escuchar el sonido de las muelas superiores e inferiores de Heikki haciendo presión entre ellas.

-Oh díos mío...tía, tía, tía.

-¿Qué pasa Jessica?

-Disimula y mira a tus 9h. No me lo puedo creer.

.- ¿La bien hablada de Ángela diciendo joder?

Las dos chicas se miran con los ojos desorbitados y clavan sus perspectivas miradas en una mesa del fondo, en un hombre en concreto. EL hombre.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Tío, ¿de dónde ha salido esa loca? No me jodas, ¿colarse en el lavabo de tíos para conocerte? Las fans cada vez están peor, no tienen límite.

-Creo que no era una admiradora. No tendría sentido haber montado este show y haberse ido sin haberme pedido un autógrafo o algo.

-Edward, te ha sugerido aguantarte la polla, pertenece al grupo demente, no el de las locas, el de las dementes-explica el chico que estaba meando cuando entró la muchacha y ahora se lava las manos.

-No exageres Daniel, no sabes cuales son las dementes créeme. Esta no se ha ofrecido desnudarse para llamar mi atención- hablan mientras vuelven a su mesa los cuatro.

-Yo creo que en estos momentos estará twitteando el encontronazo- apuesta George.

-Cincuenta pounds a que si.

Edward se sienta y observa el local desde su sitio. Se siente cansado y frustrado. Día a día lo mismo. Echa de menos su anonimato, ser un desconocido para el mundo, ser el chaval que vagaba por las calles frías de Londres, observando los carteles de los teatros y fantaseando con que algún día remoto su cara apareciera en ellos. Y se hizo realidad, pero no en la magnitud que deseaba. Su cara aparecía en millones de carteles, no en Londres, sino en todo el jodido y gran planeta. No en los teatros, sino en los cines, paneles de publicidad, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, de electrónica, hasta de comida. Antes deseaba verse en los carteles, ahora lo odia con toda su alma. O eso es lo que cree él en esos momentos en los que siente que no puede más y que su vida se está yendo al infierno mientras él tiene que sonreír para aparentar lo contrario. Está confuso, lucha contra la fama realizando actos de vida cotidiana, pero ese monstruo está en cada esquina, representado en forma de cámara, en forma de revista, en un zoom camuflado. En un paparazzi a fin de cuentas que le maneja con sus garras como si se tratara de un muñeco. Un títere de Hollywood, un títere para el mundo y un títere para Tanya.

Su mente pronuncia su nombre y el corazón se le llena de coraje al pensar en ella y en su traición. Siente un dolor punzante en su espalda, debe ser el puñal que le clavó mientras él estaba girado. Su amigo George le despoja de sus pensamientos internos cuando le advierte que hay un par de chicas mirándole con pupilas en forma de corazón, como en los dibujos animados.

-Cuidado Ed, un par de águilas reales están esperando a comer carne de su presa. Estas aves esperan de manera paciente e inmovilizadas para no perder de vista su comida. El pequeño insecto hace un movimiento ignorando el peligro que le acecha.- su amigo entona sus palabras al estilo documental de National Geographic.

Él observa al par de mujer águila por las que es observado y suspira resignado.

-¿Está todo preparado, inglés?

-Bella...estoy muy nervioso.

-Si, ya veo que te tiemblan hasta los tatuajes. Oye John, tranquilízate. La que va a salir a hacer todo el espectáculo voy a ser yo, la respuesta depende de mi actuación. Y yo soy la polla ¿lo sabes no?- Isabella quarterback entonando su estrategia.

-Si, si...la polla- contesta un poco más confiado en si mismo.

-¿Vamos que soy?

-La polla.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-La polla

-¡Si! ¿Quién va a ganar esta noche?

-¡Nosotros! ¡Las pollas!

-¡Exacto! ¿Qué somos?

-¡Las putas pollas!

Par de mariscales de campo chiflados.

-Seee...choca esta Mr. Pollote- antes de que puedan hacer un _give me five _unos hombres les interrumpen.

-Disculpad amm...par de pollas, ¿podrían ponernos un par de cervezas?

Ellos los miran con las dos manos en el aire y se terminan de chocar las palmas sin ni siquiera mirar dónde quedan sus manos. No fallan.

-Marchando dos pintas, ¿Bella dónde vas? No quiero que se llene mucho el bar.

-Tranquilito John, un cigarro para relajarme, esta birra para sosegar los nervios y tu destino en mis manos- dice guiñándole el ojo.

Abre la puerta y respira el contaminado aire de afuera. Busca en sus bolsillos y coge un mechero. Se lo acerca a la punta del cigarro, aspira y este se enciende despacio y de manera candente. Expulsa el humo e intenta tranquilizarse. Le da un trago a la botella de cristal verde con cerveza. Ahí dónde todos ven a una Bella loca y desinhibida, ella por dentro es pura timidez con elevados niveles de vergüenza dependiendo de la situación. Dependiendo del porcentaje de gente y su posición respecto a esta. Por ejemplo: grupo de varias personas hablando entre ellas: no problemo. Todo un bar mirándole, encima de un escenario, las luces solo alumbrándole a ella, el protagonismo cayendo en su persona, todo en silencio esperando por sus palabras: pánico escénico.

Le da una larga calada al cigarro y ya va por la mitad. Le da otro trago a la cerveza y también va por la mitad. Se encuentra observando el cielo oscuro, intentando divisar alguna estrella. También echa de menos el cielo de Helsinki, ahí se ven cada noche. Charlie se acomodaba en un lado de su infantil cama y se las señalaba todas a través de su ventana. Con él aprendió las constelaciones y las leyendas que tenía cada una de ellas. Cuando se quedaba dormida su padre le daba un beso y le acurrucaba con el grueso edredón para que su pequeña no pasara frío. Bella sonríe nostálgicamente entre recuerdos, subiendo los peldaños de su escalera que creó junto a su figura paterna. Su papi, como lo llamaba en la intimidad cuando nadie excepto su madre estaba presente. Saca el móvil de su bolsillo y busca en las fotos para recordar su bigote particular y tan característico de él. Vuelve a darle una calada mientras sigue sonriendo. Su padre, el que le hacía tortitas los domingos, con quién veía los partidos de hockey sobre hielo en la pantalla pequeña de su modesto televisor, quién le enseñó a pedalear en una bicicleta solo con dos ruedas, su papi que le enseñó a tener paciencia durante el proceso en el que aprendió a pescar en los grandiosos lagos. Su padre, el que le enseñó a escondidas a utilizar un arma, disparando contra latas vacías en el jardín cuando Renée no estaba. _No sabes lo útil que me resultó en el fut..._

-¿Ya puedo esconderme y salir huyendo?

Gira su cara hacia la voz que ha interrumpido su recorrido por su escalera fraternal.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta extrañada por la pregunta e intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-No te hagas como si no comprendieras por favor. ¿Cuanto hace que lo has publicado?

Se acerca con el semblante serio y ni el efecto del alcohol ni la nicotina logran mitigar el temblor de sus piernas por su proximidad latente.

_Joder, joder, joder. No te acerques o te violo._

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Ah claro, no sabes de que hablo...dime ¿sois muy felices twitteando lo qué se supone que hago, escribiendo en los lugares que estoy y a los qué voy? ¿Quieres que pose junto al cartel del bar y lo cuelgas para dar pie a tu avistamiento, eh? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Bella se excita y se encoleriza por igual por su actitud grosera y su puto acento británico enojado. Al final va a ser verdad que hasta los más humildes se les sube la tontería a la cabeza y se creen mejor que los otros. Su pensamiento se ve entorpecido por su mirada verde peligrosa bajo el manto del cielo oscuro que los ilumina a ambos.

-Lo que quiero es que no generalices, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy hablando de ti en ninguna red social?- pregunta realmente molesta por su actitud.

-Tu numerito en el servicio de caballeros.

_Oh Ukko todopoderoso, atraviésame con un trueno si lo que he captado en el aire con aroma a cerveza y menta era su aliento. Testosteronas calmaos, es solamente un hombre. Hay miles de ellos en el mundo y...aaag maldición, puta vagina traidora, deja de llorar, él pertenece a otro rango. _

-Lamento que haya parecido ser un numerito.

-Y yo lamento no creerte.

-¿Y por qué me tendría que importar lo que tú crees o dejes de creer? ¿Piensas que tu vida me tiene que resultar interesante? ¿Crees que no tengo yo una propia para tener que meterme en la tuya o qué?- La vagina de Bella está increíblemente tranquila ahora, pero la furia está que se sale de su pecho.

-Demuéstramelo- lo mira sin entender- enséñame tu móvil.

Ella niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe irónicamente. Le mira fijamente, eleva su mano derecha y le da una calada profunda a su cigarro. Sin apartar la mirada, expulsa el humo contenido en sus pulmones. En toda su cara. Después de un par de segundos, la pequeña nebulosa gris se expande lentamente y sus caras están lo suficientemente cercanas como para sentir sus perspectivas respiraciones en el rostro del otro.

-Te vas a la mierda- dice recalcando cada palabra con exactitud y lentitud. Sus ojos muy abiertos.

Coge la botella de vidrio verde y se dirige de vuelta al bar pero antes una mano la sujeta de su brazo y la gira. Verde contra marrón. Una electricidad recorriendo a Bella dónde él la mantiene sujeta con su mano. Se estremece con su toque a pesar de las gruesas telas que los separan. Quiere romper el contacto visual pero esa es una solución utópica en ese instante. Se queda inmovilizada sin capacidad de reacción. El tiempo se detiene unos segundos. Cronos es acunado por Morfeo y la gravedad de la luna se intercambia por la de la Tierra. Tras ellos se encuentra una puerta abierta que separa el mundo real del ideal pero ellos solo pueden mirarse a los ojos.

Un parpadeo. La puerta se cierra. Cronos se despierta, la gravedad sigue siendo la misma y los pies vuelven a tocar el suelo. El agarre se afloja lentamente. Él se arrepiente de sus modales, jamás en la vida ha perdido los estribos así con un desconocido. Menos con una mujer. Su padre le ha enseñado cosas mejores que esa. Antes que pueda disculparse por su actitud, la chica regresa al bar de manera apresurada y lo deja con un perdón en los labios.

-¡Mierda, joder!- le da una patada al muro de cemento que hay- ¡MIERDAAA!- se ha destrozado los dedos con su puntapié.

-¡Bella, vamos rápido! Está todo preparado- ella asiente automáticamente- ¿estás bien preciosa?

-Si John- sonríe- es que...estoy muy feliz por ti, porque estoy tan segura del si como que el sol saldrá mañana. Bueno vale, quizás no lo veamos pero estará ahí.

Un hombre con el alma en standby y una mujer con el corazón encogido como si alguien se lo estuviera apretando en un puño por lo que acaba de vivir. Muchas aceleraciones del órgano vital esa noche. Las fórmulas de la segunda ley de Newton han quedado postergadas por la omisión de la razón. Se abrazan unos segundos eternos.

-Va, vamos, vamos que me pongo nerviosa con los momentos cursis amistosos.

John vuelve a sonreír cagado de miedo.

Coge aire abundantemente y lo expulsa. Vuelve a hacerlo. Un par de veces más. Cuenta hasta diez. Coge su guitarra y sube al escenario.

-Probando, probando...si, si. Uuuum, Un, dos tres. Si, si. Probando. Aaaah. Perfecto ¿se me oye bien público?

-¡Guapaaa!- grita alguien de la mesa más retirada- hazme un hijo.

Ella controla su sonrojo. Lo intenta al menos. Por eso contraataca a Mike.

-¿Tienes cara de Ben Affleck? ¿Acaso tienes una máscara de Ben Affleck con la cual puedas ocultar tu fea cara y yo pueda fingir que eres Ben Affleck y pueda darte un hijo? No espera, ni si quiera podría darte un hijo con una careta de él puesta porque me bajarías las expectativas que tengo en picado- hace una pausa y prosigue mientras se siente en el taburete- Está bien, esto...no quiero enrollarme demasiado porque el protagonismo no cae sobre mi. Hace un tiempo conocí a un hombre cuyo sueño era, atentos todos, partir melones con la cabeza. Si, quería vencer a la mujer que abría como treinta sandías con las tetas. Así...de un tetazo, pum. Fuera sandía. Él lo intentaba cada día con esmero, se esforzaba en partir los duros melones. Probando todos los ángulos de su cabeza para conocer que zona era mejor. Yo creo que se volvió gilipollas en ese momento. Ey por favor, un poco de respeto, no os riáis, mi pobre amigo se quedó mal de la cabeza. Peeero, pero no por mucho tiempo porque conoció a una chica que le curó el mal de cabeza. Si, si, os preguntaréis ¿cómo? Si partir melones con la puta cara es irreversible. Bueno, fácil. Le curó la cabeza porque le atacó al corazón. Oooh si, muy bonito, romántico, fascinante, hermoso, sinónimos varios, todo lo que queráis pero mi amigo es el doble de gilipollas desde ese día- algunos se ríen con la seriedad con la que narra Bella la historia y los gestos con los que la acompaña- ¿no es cierto Angie?

Todo se queda en silencio unos segundos mientras se preguntan quién es la mencionada.

-Angie- suspira Bella. Sonríe a su vez que habla- ¿Nadie ha visto a la preciosa camarera de este pub? Por favor caballeros, sus ojos verdes no dejan indiferente a nadie. La muchacha, más lista que nadie, se apoderó de John, a este seguro que lo conocéis- Bella flexiona los brazos hacia arriba como si estuviera exhibiendo sus trabajados músculos, luego hacia abajo- ¿sabéis de quién hablo no?- se pasa el pulgar por el labio intentando parecer sexy.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta que daba al exterior, a la zona de fumadores y entra el engreído _mividaleinteresaatodoelmundo. _Se vuelven a mirar como minutos antes, ambos recordando el magnetismo allí creado en su contacto pero esta vez Bella consigue apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdosos.

-Y como iba diciendo, ella se quedó al musculitos. Y aún habiéndoselo quedado me odia- ahora entona sus siguientes palabras con una voz seria- Así que Angie amiga, esto va por ti. De parte de alguien muy especial que va a cambiar tu vida desde hoy. Espero que no me guardes rencor, podamos establecer una amistad y vayamos juntas a tomar el sol a Hyde Park o dónde tú prefieras.

Los primeros acordes de un clásico del 73 ambienta el espacio íntimo allí creado. Angie está paralizada viendo a Bella tocar después de haber dado ese discurso. Se pregunta que trama. Más bien que trama John.

-Angie acércate al escenario porque tendré que bajar yo y subirte a la fuerza- dice observándola y haciendo un gesto para que se acerque con la cabeza. La gente mira a esa muchacha acercarse mientras la otra se dedica a cantar.

_Angie, Angie, when will those clouds all disappear?  
Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here?  
With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
You can't say were satisfied._

Angie sube al escenario, sin saber bien porqué y su futura amiga, cada vez menos odiada, sigue cantando con los ojos concentrados en ella, transmitiéndole una confianza y seguridad no recibida antes. Bella sonríe mientras canta, mueve la cabeza suavemente. Su boca muy cerca del micrófono, susurra las palabras, mueve los dedos perfectamente coordinados con las cuerdas de la guitarra. Mientras John, se acerca lentamente. Angie lo ve y se lleva las manos a la boca negando con la cabeza. Él sonríe y se acerca.

_But Angie, Angie, you can't say we never tried  
Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said goodbye?  
Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried?  
All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke_

John sube al escenario, las miradas de todos excepto una persona mirando fijamente a esa pareja.

_Let me whisper in your ear_

Unas palabras de amor, sinceras, sentimentales. Una declaración del alma, desde el fondo de su corazón. Un hombre entregándose y jurando cariño eterno. Una propuesta en espera de una respuesta clara y corta. Un monosílabo que dependiendo de su significado positivo o negativo, dos vidas cambiarán en un futuro real y consciente.

John termina, se separa despacio de su oído y le mira a los ojos. Empieza a agacharse con su rodilla derecha inclinada pero Angie lo sujeta rápidamente y niega con la cabeza. John se queda quieto mientras su corazón late más deprisa mientras pasan los segundos. ¿Ha negado la cabeza? Lo ha sujetado antes de hacer más el ridículo? Los acordes se desvanecen poco a poco. La tensión de todos concentrada en Angie, la visión de una caja pequeña y delicada de terciopelo roja brillando bajo la tenue y única luz del local. Un mundo entero en el espacio de dos miradas. Angie sonríe como si lo hiciera por primera vez en su vida.

-Si.

-¿Si?

Ella asiente rápidamente porque unas lágrimas deciden intervenir en su respuesta. Sonríe mientras es abrazada por John y los aplausos dan comienzo. Bella aplaude eufórica mientras ve a su amigo besar a su futura esposa. Desafiando a todo aquel presente que le incomode las demostraciones de amor en público.

-Yeaaah, ¡John invita a la primera ronda!- una mirada con las cejas alzadas por parte de él- Bueno, que conste que lo he intentado caballeros.

John Harrison Williams desliza un precioso anillo de manera delicada en el dedo anular izquierdo de su mujer. Un pequeño diamante rojo y una inscripción en latín en su reverso. Angie Burdock no puede ser más feliz en ese momento.

(*) Imbécil, cabeza pene (italiano)

(*) Amigo (finés)


	4. ¿Destino escrito o futuro incierto?

**Capítulo III**

Tercer peldaño de la escalera: ¿Destino escrito o futuro incierto?

_Desideratum (deseo máximo)_

La vida envejece a medida que avanzamos, a medida que nos acercamos o alejamos de algo o alguien, a medida que subimos o bajamos escalones de escaleras. Vidas de personas que se cruzan en el camino de otras, a veces colisionan, a veces pasan de largo y a veces son atajos y conexiones a otros caminos. ¿Qué hay de cierto en el destino? ¿Está escrito? ¿Es inmutable? ¿Existe? ¿O es más bien un futuro incierto el que nos depara? Isabella avanza por su camino, siempre hacia adelante, permitiéndose mirar hacia atrás y ver sus pasos marcados en el trayecto. Hace tiempo que no se encuentra ninguna piedra. Ahora es sencillo caminar, no duele ni siente vergüenza de aquel quién la humilló. Pero si hiere todo cuanto arrasó por su culpa, solo finge estar olvidado. Lo que ella no sabe es que hoy va a cruzar una pequeña vereda que la unirá a otro sendero. La unión de su travesía y su destino está por emprender una nueva etapa de su vida, una construcción de peldaños en su escalera iluminada por una estrella fugaz.

.

-Oh dios mío, que alguien acabe con esos pequeños hijos del demonio, no puedo más.

-Pues aún te queda otro grupo Jessi.

La rubia putina, digo platina, se sienta junto con Bella y Ángela. Es lunes por la mañana y dos colegios han decidido el día demoníaco de la semana para realizar excursiones al museo. Para Bella no le supone ningún impedimento, de hecho, le encanta los niños. Le fascina ver la cara que ponen cuando ella les explica algo nuevo y la forma en la que brillan sus ojos y abren desmesuradamente la boca. Quizás tenga que ver el entusiasmo y la motivación que le pone en ello. Adopta un tono de voz como si narrara una historia en la que, eligiendo a varios de ellos, los hace partícipes y protagonistas de dichas leyendas ocultas de cada reliquia expuesta. La interacción con ellos es divertida tanto para los alumnos como para la guía. Eso en el caso de Bella porque con Stanley es bien diferente.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Qué asco cielo santo- dice mirándose la falda del uniforme- ¿esto es un moco?- se pregunta con cara de repulsión y rozando el espanto- ¡Pero qué asco más grande! Dios, los odio, los odio. ¿Cómo pueden traer al mundo a esa mucosidades humanas a este lugar? No ven el peligro que suponen esas criaturas del inframundo. Esas armas de hierro que tienen en sus bocas. Las gafas con aumento de lupa. La saliva colgando de sus bocas abiertas. Los mocos que comen después de mirarlos en la punta del dedo. Los huecos que tienen entre diente y diente. Que si toco esto, que si corro hacia allí, hacia allá, me desvío de la ruta, vuelvo, me tiro al suelo, me vuelvo a ir, toco aquello, corro, salto, vuelvo ¿Pero quieres estarte quieto maldito niño? Uuugg no puedo, no puedo con esos Satanes. Me deberían pagar un extra por estas visitas guiadas. Parecen ángeles ¿no es así? Me ha dicho Yang al cruzármelo. ¿Ángeles? Por favor, ¿en qué mundo paralelo? Será en Japón porque aquí va a ser que no. Y peleando entre ellos todo el rato, los niños estirando del pelo a las niñas como si estuvieran en celo. Y uno que me ha intentado morder, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Me quería morder! ¿Pero qué se pensaba que era yo? ¿Un chicle de fresa?

Las otras dos ocultan su risa mientras siguen comiendo y Jessica sigue desahogándose mientras critica a los niños que le ha tocado guiar. Su rostro se vuelve rojo cuando ve que el moco de su falda no solo no ha conseguido quitarlo, sino que lo ha expandido ampliamente.

-A la mierda. Lunes demoníaco, niños del demonio ¿qué más?

-Tranquila Jes, ahí viene tu ángel de la guarda.

-El que me faltaba.

-Hola chi...

-Adiós Mike.

-¿Puedo sentarme con vosotras?

-No.

Mike se sienta. Isabella utiliza la psicología inversa.

-Por supuesto Newton, quédate con nosotras a charlar- propone con exagerada emoción.

-Gracias.

¿Quién inventó esta estúpida y falsa técnica paradójica? Demasiados capítulos de los Simpsons, elefantes rosas y Frankl, Victor Frankl. Sin embargo, la guerrera Swan no se rinde. Sonríe internamente y como quién no quiere la cosa empieza a crujirse los huesos de sus dedos, haciendo un ruido quebrado con las falanges. Uno a uno. Como había supuesto, Mike se va por dónde vino sin decir un cordial adiós.

-Adiós Mike- las tres chicas se ríen de su precipitada huida.

-¿Qué desea tomar señorita?- pregunta el camarero a Jessica. Ella pide lo mismo que las otras dos: un plato de codfather, lo que viene siendo pescado frito con patatas fritas, es decir, _fish and ships_ de toda la vida británica, acompañada de una Theakstons Old Pecualiar, una cerveza local de toda la vida británica también.

El pub Museum Tavern es el lugar más cercano de sus puestos de trabajo. Se encuentra en la tranquila y harmoniosa calle Great Rusell Street. Al mediodía, cuando van a comer, siempre hay poca gente. No se puede decir lo mismo cuando se esconde el sol. Lo mejor del bar y el motivo por el cual van el grupito de guías, es la deliciosa tarta de la casa que tienen de postre. Una especie de brownie gigante con helado de vainilla y sirope de fresa que hace babear a las chicas cuando se lo comen al más estilo _llevotresdíassincomer_.

-¿Habéis visto al camarero nuevo? Está to' bueno- comenta Bella mientras observa el culo del susodicho e inicia una conversación banal mientras comen.

-¡Bella!- le recrimina avergonzada Ángela.

-Me lo follaba.

-Jessica tú te los follabas todos.

-Ya.

-Esa es la actitud- dice la morena mientras le choca la mano a la rubia y Ángela niega con la cabeza.

-Hablando de tíos buenos, Isabella, ¿viste quién estuvo en el Red Lion el sábado?

Claro que lo sabe, aún le tiemblan las piernas cuando piensa en él y en el estado celestial en el que se encontró todo el domingo. Sonríe con el recuerdo de ella misma bailando en su salón recién levantada. Vistiendo calzoncillos blancos, calcetines largos y una camisa rosada, se desplazó de espaldas unos centímetros y al girarse comenzó ese mítico baile originado por un joven Tom Cruise en Risky Business. Notaba las miradas de Chucky y Krispy en ella pero seguía bailando divertida al son de Old time Rock n Roll, con una mirada intensa de ojos verdes anclada en su mente, acelerando su corazón y haciendo palpitar el epicentro de su cuerpo. Más tarde a escondidas mitigó esa palpitación con ayuda de sus manos.

-No, ¿quién?- pero qué bien finge no saber del tema la chica.

-¡Edward Cullen!

-¡Venga ya! No me lo creo.

And the Oscar goes to...Isabella Swan.

-Enserio Bella, se fue justo cuando terminaste de tocar con la guitarra.

-¿Como no pudiste verlo? Quisimos pedirle un autógrafo pero cuando fuimos a su mesa ya no estaba- dice apenada Ángela. ¿Desde cuando se alteraba tanto por un hombre? Ni con el sapo azul se emocionaba de esa manera.

_Debe ser el efecto edwastador._

-¡Es guapísimo en la vida real!

_¿No me jodas Jessica?-_piensa con cara de Nicolas Cage en Vampire's kiss, actualmente conocido como el meme _No me digas_.

-Bueno, otra vez será- no sabe cuan ciertas son esas palabras- Oye Ángela, qué pasó con Ben al final?- Esta se sonroja furiosamente- Wooow, vamos cuenta, cuenta. ¿Tamaño? ¿Táctica? ¿Duración? ¿Cantidad de orgasmos?

-Bella por favor.

-Ay Ángela de verdad, no me seas tiquismiquis- pero la chica sigue callada y con la cara como un tomate maduro- está bien, solo dinos: ¿bien o mal?

-Bien.

-¡Celebrémoslo! ¡Tres cervezas por favor!- grita en medio del bar sin fijarse en la gente.

-Bella volvemos al trabajo en diez minutos.

-Está bien- refunfuña. El camarero nuevo las mira- Traete la cuenta anda guapo- le guiña el ojo.

Mientras la rubia atosiga a la tímida Ángela, Bella recibe un whatsapp:

**Vi bør tale(*)**

Ella no tarda en contestar.

**Lad mig**

Heikki insiste.

**Bella behage, at jeg ikke skulle fortælle dig det. Jeg undskylder**

Bella cede rápido.

**7 pm. Lincoln's inn Fields.**

Desde el sábado que no se hablan. Heikki lleva todo el domingo intentando contactar con ella. Bella dejó claro sus limites entorno la relación que mantienen, así que supone que debería pasar algo ese día y él quiere justificar su grosera e inusual actitud.

Una vez pagada la cuenta vuelven al museo.

-Vamos rubia, ¡tú puedes!

-Menos recochineo Bella que a mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia.

La hora siguiente se la pasa en el despacho buscando información sobre yacimientos arqueológicos. Desea encontrar algún lugar en el que pueda poner en práctica todo aquello que estudió en la universidad y que no haya sido en vano su carrera. No es que no esté a gusto en su trabajo, pero para una arqueóloga, el momento zenit de su vida es poder descubrir, como mínimo, algún fósil. No pide encontrar una pirámide o un dinosaurio, con un pequeño vestigio de un caracol petrificado y conservado con el paso del tiempo le basta.

Se dirige fuera para fumar un cigarro y merendar una manzana. De repente, al entrar en el departamento de monedas y medallas oye un breve sollozo. Se gira extrañada por el tímido quejido. Mira a todos lados pero no localiza el origen del sonido. Antes de marchar pensando que se está volviendo aún más loca de lo que está, vuelve a oírlo y entonces se da cuenta que no es su imaginación. A su derecha se encuentra una niña con la mirada perdida y gesto compungido. La chiquilla mira a un lado y otro y sigue derramando pequeñas lágrimas de manera silenciosa, empapando así su cara. Se acerca a la pequeña y se agacha hasta estar a su altura. No debe tener más de seis años.

-Hola bonita ¿por qué lloras?

La niña se gira hacia ella y clava su mirada en Isabella. Unos grandes ojos azules cristalinos la miran y ella percibe una especie de conexión directa. Es algo extraño, no es como esa sensación de típicas mariposas en el estómago o el calambre de electricidad estática que sintió cuando _mividaleimportaatodoelmundo_ le agarró del brazo, es algo más...harmonioso. Más sencillo e inocente. Eso la desconcierta. La mirada de la niña es tan pura que Isabella se ve reflejada en ella.

-¿Te has perdido?- La niña sigue mirándola fijamente sin mencionar palabra- está bien. Creo que soy una maleducada. No me he presentado, soy Isabella Swan pero llámame Bella. Y tú eres...

La pequeña menciona un tímido Charlotte.

-Vaya Charlotte, qué bonito nombre- la niña sonríe exponiendo su fila de pequeños dientes de leche. Su sonrisa es graciosa, carece de incisivos superiores centrales, lo que hace sonreír a Bella por la ternura de su imagen. Estira su mano hacia ella y la niña le da un ligero apretón. Qué pequeña se siente su mano en su palma- encantada de conocerla pequeña doncella Charlotte.

-No soy pequeña- contradice con su ceño fruncido y a la defensiva.

-Usted sepa aceptar mis disculpas bella dama.

-Tampoco soy una dama- dice cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morritos. Isabella ríe internamente por esa pequeña refunfuñona divertida.

-Oh, vuélvame a disculpar. ¿Sería muy descortés de mi parte preguntar pues, qué es usted?

-Soy una tortuga ninja.

-Vaya...nunca había tenido el privilegio de conocer a una antropomorfa mutante tortuga ninja. Dígame una cosa, ¿cuál es su color favorito?

-El azul- Isabella sonríe por la casualidad. ¿O es el destino escrito?

-Así que eres Da Vinci. Dime Ninjemy, ¿conoces las veinte técnicas del ninjutsu?- Charlotte se queda mirando a la morena como si hablara en otro idioma, sin comprender sus palabras- está bien. Veo que no sabes tanto de las ninjas.

-¡Si que sé!- contesta a la defensiva.

-Si tú lo dices...¿quién es Da Vinci?- la niña se pone colorada por desconocer la respuesta y quedar en evidencia al no saber contestar- por cierto Charlotte no me has dicho porque llorabas. ¿Has perdido de vista a tu mamá?- Bella vuelve a retomar el tema.

-He venido con el cole.

-Entiendo...¿sabes cómo se llamaba la chica que os guiaba?

-Me parece que Jessica.

Isabella hace sus propias conjeturas y supone que la niña pertenece al último grupo que le quedaba por dirigir a su compañera. Así que calculando la hora que es, seguramente estén en la sala de lectura mientras Stanley les muestra como se organizan los libros y el porqué esos parámetros de orden.

-Bueno, lo primero que vamos a hacer Leonarda, va a ser desaparecer estas feas lágrimas que estropean tu cara de ninja- dice mientras le seca la cara con un pañuelo- ¿ves? Mucho mejor. Las tortugas ninjas no lloran por perderse- vuelve a mirar fijamente ese par de lagunas cristalinas- ¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

La niña sonríe ampliamente y murmura un tímido gracias. Bella cree que es más preciosa aún cuando se sonroja. Se levanta y le da la mano desde su altura, Charlotte la coge y comienzan a desplazarse por los amplios pasillos del museo.

-Verás, las tortugas ninjas están basadas en unos hombres italianos que fueron famosos en su época. Leonardo Da Vinci fue un pintor, bueno pintor... ese hombre hizo de todo. Se le considera un genio.

-¿Y las demás tortugas también fueron genios?- pregunta realmente entusiasmada con su infantil voz.

-Si, las cuatro tortugas tienen sus nombres por otros genios. Raphael, el del pañuelo rojo, es Rafael Sanzio, Michelangelo es Miguel Ángel Buonarroti y Donatello, el del pañuelo morado, se llama igual que la tortuga.

-¿Y tú cuál eres?

-Mmm...no sé, yo creo que...

-¡Eres una doncella!- la niña le interrumpe divertida.

-Nah, es muy aburrido ser una princesa. Siempre con elegantes vestidos, todo recubierto de color rosa, con buenos modales y el peinado intacto sea la hora que sea...no es mi estilo- sonríe Bella.

Charlotte frunce el ceño y le contesta:

-Si, es verdad. A mi me aburren las princesas. No me gusta el rosa- vuelve a poner los morritos.

-El rosa es horrible.

-Todas mis amigas tienen barbies y juegan a ser princesas.

-Qué tontas.

-Me aburren tanto...se pasan el tiempo del patio peinándose.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Tú jugabas en el recreo con barbies también?

-Oh no, hubiese sido horrible- contesta con exageración- Yo jugaba con la baldufa, el yo-yo, las canicas y también coleccionaba cromos.

-¿Qué es una baldufa?

Antes que pueda contestarle una sobrealterada Jessica se dirige a Bella.

-¡Bella! ¡Gracias a dios! No encontraba a la niña.

-Rubia, tienes que ir con más cuidado, se te podría haber caído el pelo si no la hubiese encontrado- advierte en voz baja.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Yo es que no puedo con los Satanes, no puedo...-ella sigue en su monólogo de quejas.

-Bueno tortuga Leo, ha sido un placer.

Charlotte se pone triste de repente. Le ha caído bien esa chica. No quiere soltar su mano, quiere que le siga contado como jugaba en el patio y quién es su tortuga favorita. Tampoco sabe su color favorito. Ni si sus amigas también jugaban a princesas.

-¡Espera Bella! No me has explicado qué es la baldufa- chilla una vez que empieza a alejarse su nueva amiga.

-Si vuelves cualquier día te lo enseñaré encantada.

Charlotte sonríe por la promesa mientras observa a Bella marcharse.

-¡Espera!- ella se gira- ¿qué tortuga eres?

-Yo soy un Power Ranger- contesta alzando la voz y caminando hacia atrás.

Charlotte frunce el ceño porque no sabe que es un Power Ranger. Bella sonríe por su gesto, alza la mano y se despide. La niña le devuelve el gesto entre ilusionada de verla otra vez y entristecida por haber pasado tan poco tiempo con ella. Realmente la tal Jessica es un aburrimiento explicando.

Minutos antes de que el museo cierre Bella se dirige al parque dónde se ha citado con su amigo. Llega veinte minutos antes, así que decide adentrarse en el verdoso espacio. Camina lentamente. Ya ha anochecido. No hay gente alrededor. En un punto no muy lejano se encuentra un columpio. Le encanta balancearse en ellos, sentirse que se eleva unos metros sobre la tierra. Hacia adelante y atrás. Saca su móvil del bolsillo y busca una de sus canciones favoritas. Le da al play y unas suaves y místicas notas de música suenan enigmáticamente en sus oídos. Se enciende un cigarro y se recuesta en el columpio de manera abstracta por así decir. Su baja espalda está apoyada en el asiento y los pies balancean su cuerpo ligeramente mientras su mirada se enfoca en la bóveda celeste ahora oscura. Se aísla con la música en sus auriculares. Mira hacia el cielo, de la misma manera que lo hizo el sábado. Buscando una estrella, un vestigio o señal de que existen más allá de la densa cortina de contaminación que decora el cielo de Londres. Asegurándose que está sola, o eso cree ella ignorando la sombra escondida detrás de un árbol, empieza a cantar a media voz, casi susurrando, acompañando la espiritual voz de Jenni Vartiainen mientras exhala el humo del more.

_PediltÄni taivas näkyy, rydyin oottamaan_

_että näen tähden lentävän._

Isabella desea muchas cosas en la vida y todas ellas están encaminadas en la misma dirección: la felicidad. Tiene ambición por la vida, por objetos materiales, por sueños inalcanzables, por la ilusión del día a día, por las personas, por visitar lugares asombrosos. Tiene ilusión de vivir pero esconde un deseo en torno a este aspecto de su vida. Ese deseo es poder compartir ese conjunto de ilusiones con alguien que esté a su lado. No a nivel social o nivel amistoso, en ese aspecto no tiene problema, se lleva bien con sus compañeros de trabajo y con sus amigos. Es feliz de haber conseguido tantas amistades desde que se trasladó a la ciudad. Lo que anhela y mantiene como gran enigma dentro de ella es poder compartir su felicidad con alguien a un nivel más elevado. Encontrar a alguien en el que pueda utilizar de confidente, con el que pueda compartir una intimidad, unos mismos deseos en común, ambiciones similares. Un adepto que le susurre al oído aquello que los demás callan, confesiones personales que no entiendan de vergüenza o pudor de mostrar lo que somos y que ella pueda susurrar de vuelta sin miedo de ser juzgada.

_Sanovat jos jossain huomaa tähdenlennon niin _

_toivoa voit silloin mitä vaan_

Todo humano es como un yin yang. La esencia de una persona, constituida en su totalidad, siempre manifiesta una pequeña parte de ella misma en forma adversa. La oscuridad, aún en su más remoto contraste sombrío y tenebroso, anhela la más pura y brillante luminosidad. Y esta a su vez, en su más recóndita esquina fulgente, codicia la más siniestra tiniebla. Y a eso se resume la esencia de Bella, una mujer independiente que tuvo que aprender a ser fuerte y amarse a si misma cuando más débil era. Una indecisa y confusa adolescente que luchó por encontrarse y a aceptarse como era. Una mujer que no necesita de nadie para subsistir en esta vida, que con su propia persona le es suficiente y sin embargo, desea encontrar a alguien con quién compartir su vida. Porque la felicidad, compartida, es más felicidad.

_Yöllä ylös taivaalle mä pyynnön kuiskasin_

_Kävisipä pian tuulemaan _

Y como si Ukko hubiese escuchado su plegaria, cosa del destino impredecible o cosa del futuro incierto, como si fuera ella la protagonista de esa canción, una estrella fugaz surca el adulterado firmamento anglosajón. Como si de un acontecimiento esporádico e imposible tuviera suceso. Ella se paraliza con el cigarro a medio camino de su destino, cierra los ojos rápidamente y sin pensarlo, silenciosamente, pide su máximo deseo. Charlie le dijo una vez que si se deseaba algo con verdadero afán, algo imprescindible o desesperante y una estrella de ese tipo cruzaba fugazmente el cielo, su deseo se cumpliría. Tarde o temprano se haría realidad. Y lo que dice un Swan siempre es cierto.

En aquel momento abre los ojos y una mirada penetrante y profunda de ojos verdes arrulla su equilibrio y sus sentidos al mismo tiempo.

.

(*)Finés

**Whatsapps:**

Debemos hablar

Déjame

Bella por favor, sé que no debí decirte eso. Quiero pedirte disculpas.

**Fragmentos de canción: (la letra completa está en el blog, así como el vídeo. Como no es muy conocida tomé la molestia de traducir la letra al completo. La recomiendo para contextualizar la situación)**

(1)Pude ver el cielo desde mi cama, y comencé a esperar

para ver una estrella fugaz pasar

(2)Se dice que si ves una

Puedes pedir un deseo.

(3)Por la noche, le susurré un deseo a las estrellas

Me gustaría que el viento se levante pronto


	5. Un par de cigarrillos vintage

**Capítulo IV**

Cuarto peldaño de la escalera: Un par de cigarrillos vintage.

_Ex novo (de nuevo)_

Laberintos. Estructuras construidas para la confusión de quién se adentra en ellos. Pasillos entrecruzados y calles encrucijadas. Una entrada principal dónde iniciar el juego y una única salida para los ganadores que consiguen salir vivos de ellos. Extensos y elevados pasadizos unidos a otros sin escapatoria alguna, alimentándose de secretos ocultos. Fracasos simbolizados en el fin de cada callejón sin vía de escape. La gloria solo está en la escapatoria victoriosa. Rito de iniciación que simboliza la superación de un desafío. En la danza realizada, las trampas representadas acaban con los espíritus malevolentes. Las almas puras aprenden la coreografía para huir de ellas, superándolas a su vez.

Laberintos. Una simple o complicada metáfora representando lo jodida y compleja que es la vida.

La primera representación de ellos se encuentra en las tumbas del Antiguo Egipto, mucho antes de Cristo. Mucho después de Cristo, Edward se adentró en el laberinto de Hollywood. Hay muchos tipos de laberintos, pero el más semejante físicamente al que se encuentra él, es el de ciudad de Troya. Ambos son verdes, solo se diferencian en el material. El laberinto de la provincia turca Çanakkle, está construido a partir de frondoso césped. Mientras que el laberinto del distrito situado en Los Ángeles, a pesar de estar construido en el bosque de acebos, como su propio nombre indica, está tapizado por cuantiosas y absurdas cantidades de billetes. Motivo el cual lo hace más glamuroso. Y más traidor, conspirador y fraudulento. En este, en vez de jóvenes romanos aristócratas danzando en honor a Augusto, se encuentran personajes célebres de la sociedad actual. Estos representan una obra con máscaras cubriendo sus rostros y guiones preparados, siendo títeres en manos del monstruo llamado Fama.

En época medieval, el laberinto teocéntrico simbolizaba el camino para llegar a Dios, siendo este el centro. En el Renacimiento, el centro del laberinto era el hombre que se adentraba en él. En el de Edward, una sola alma entra, encontrándose con otra en el medio y saliendo sendas por el pórtico final de llegada.

Ha construido su propia máscara después de ver el funcionamiento del laberinto en el que se ha adentrado, sin ella es imposible sobrevivir. Choca constantemente con murallas construidas de mentiras, engaños y dinero. Lo que él desconoce es que hoy va a encontrar una fuente en su camino. No sabe que cuando moje su cara en el agua, verá el reflejo de una mujer de profundos ojos marrones.

.

-Edward por favor, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar de qué Tanya? ¿De qué? ¿De cómo me has utilizado, de cómo me has vendido o de cómo me has engañado?-pregunta iracundo. Hecho insólito en su comportamiento usual.

-Yo nunca quise dañarte.

-¿Ah no?-pregunta irónicamente mientras mueve agitadamente sus brazos- ¿Y como se supone que me tendría que haber sentido cuando me manipulaste a tu antojo para conseguir lo que tú querías? ¿No era tu intención hacerme daño cuando te acostabas con otro hombre delante de mis narices? ¿En mi propia casa? ¡Nuestra casa Tanya!

-Edward por favor...-volvía a rogar Tanya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me engañes más Tanya, ya no- dice en un tono cansado- No me creo tus lágrimas de cocodrilo ni tus falsos perdones. Un año. Un año junto a ti y me estuviste engañando desde el primer mes. Te defendí de todo aquel que te juzgaba, confié en ti más que en mi familia y mis amigos, me advirtieron de como eras y no quise escucharlos. Nunca creí los rumores y sin embargo, todos eran ciertos- encorva su sonrisa de manera amarga, negando con su cabeza pensando en lo ingenuo que había sido- ¿Y qué conseguí? Darme de bruces contra la pared, por no haber querido ver la realidad.

-La realidad no es la qué crees.

-¿Y cuál se supone qué es? Ilumíname- inquirió con los ojos desorbitados por la furia contenida.

-Edward tú ya no eres el que eras antes. Has entrado en un mundo paralelo al real, te has convertido en el actor de la serie más vista del momento. La codicia, el engaño, la manipulación, la avaricia, el negocio. Esta es tu vida cariño. Todo es negocio en Hollywood, olvídate de los sentimientos, la confidencialidad, la intimidad y las cursilerías, eso ya no existe en nuestro mundo. La rutina y la normalidad ya no forma parte de nosotros. Jamás vas a ser un hombre normal desde que te adentraste en esta multitudinaria agencia. Tus amigos te dejarán de lado por la envidia de tu triunfo, se les carcomerá los celos de tu éxito. ¿Y qué más da? Tú estarás en lo más alto, estarás en la cima del mundo, todos aclamarán por ti, se arrodillarán por dónde pases, ¿nunca soñaste con algo así? Con el poder generado, el triunfo absoluto, la fama, el reconocimiento- decía Tanya con los ojos iluminados- ¿Sabes quién será tu acompañante en este camino? Drogas, alcohol, prostitutas de lujo y personas traidoras. Tu amor será una botella de ron por la madrugada, tu mayor confidente será una raya de cocaína, tu hogar serán las suites presidenciales de los más lujosos hoteles y tus veranos serán los centros de rehabilitación. Tus protectores serán tus propios traidores, tus guardaespaldas serán los mismos que avisen a fotógrafos de dónde te encuentras. Los tiburones está sueltos Edward, van a ir a por ti siempre. ¿Por qué te engañas? Asume el nuevo mundo con el que estás conviviendo y convivirás hasta que mueras. Aprovecha el lujo que has conseguido. ¿Quieres una vida normal? ¿Para qué Edward, para qué? ¿Piensas que la gente normal no tiene los mismos problemas que nosotros?- Edward escuchaba atónito a Tanya, no quería creer toda aquella basura mental que tenía en su cabeza, como si realmente ella lo viera así, como si las personas que vivían así fueran inferiores a ellos- Tienen los mismos problemas, los hombres son infieles por naturaleza Edward y las mujeres igual, no hace falta ocultarlo. Cada persona mira siempre para él mismo, porque el ser humano es así. Somos egoístas por naturaleza mi amor.

-No me llames así- interrumpió un Edward cada vez más confuso y reacio a escucharla. Tanya siguió sin prestar atención a su interrupción.

-Abre los ojos Edward, nadie es feliz en este mundo, nadie puede. Nos mentalizan así desde que nacemos, a buscar la felicidad, nos pasamos la vida buscándola y morimos sin encontrarla. Pues deja de buscarla y vive. No pienses en los demás, ellos no lo hacen. Haz lo que todos sueñan y no pueden porque no tienen dinero. Tú lo tienes Edward, haz todo aquello que desees sin pensar en nadie.

-¿Es así como intentas justificarte? Crees que el dinero es lo que da sentido a todo.

-No me justifico, te explico de qué va la vida. Por supuesto que el dinero lo es todo ¿Para qué ocultarlo con falsas argumentaciones morales? Quieres una mujer que cuando llegues de tu asqueroso trabajo con el que no ganas para pagarte el pan te tenga preparada la cena. Que te reciban tus hijos con un abrazo grandioso en cuanto pases el umbral de la puerta y que tu perro se tumbe a tu lado cuando estés viendo algún programa basura en la tele y esa no es la realidad de los normales- Edward notaba como si le dieran una patada cada vez que reiteraba el término normal para hablar de las personas- cuando llegues a casa, tu mujer no estará porque se estará follando al vecino, tus hijos estarán encerrados en su habitación con el ordenador o la Xbox y tu perro te ignorará como la mierda. Aprovecha el dinero y el poder Edward, la vida pasa rápidamente. Vive al límite, gana millonadas por tu cara bonita. No te preocupes por nadie, nadie lo merece.

-Eso es lo que siempre has deseado ¿no es así?- le pregunta desde su posición- Ganar cuantiosas cantidades de billetes por tu cara bonita, por lucirte en una pasarela llena de fotógrafos mostrando tu cuerpo esbelto y firme. Seduciendo a todos con tus ojos maquillados. ¿Sabes Tanya? Estás vacía por dentro, tú y todos.

-¿Tú no Edward?- evade la pregunta, ni él sabe de qué está hecho ahora.

-¿Cuantas veces te habrás arrodillado para conseguir un contrato? ¿Siempre el mismo o se la chupas a todos los de la agencia de modelos? ¿Cuantos más te has follado en nuestra casa?

En cuanto acaba la pregunta, Tanya se ha acercado dónde estaba y con toda su fuerza le deja estampada su mano en su mejilla. Él la mira desde arriba, con su fosas nasales dilatadas e intentando conservar la poca calma que le queda.

-¿Sabes la diferencia entre los normales y vosotros?- Edward se negaba a incluirse en el mundo que le describía Tanya- que la soledad es la única que os acompaña en vuestro lecho de muerte.

Con ello, se va por la puerta. No coge su móvil, ni sus llaves, ni su cartera, ni su gorra, ni sus gafas de sol. No coge todo aquello que forma parte de su máscara. ¿Para qué? Él. Únicamente él sin ningún accesorio tras cual ocultarse. Edward se enfrentaba al mundo que quería vivir. Comenzó a caminar y caminar por las frías calles de su ciudad. Como no tenía la cartera no pudo subir al metro. Le encantaba ese transporte, antes lo cogía todos los días y disfrutaba del trayecto, pero ahora no era momento de subirse a él. Era el momento de pasear libremente, sin miedo a nada y nadie. Se aventuró por las calles que le vieron nacer. Caminó sin rumbo ni dirección hasta que llegó al Museo Británico. Nunca le gustó ese lugar, lo encontraba sumamente aburrido. ¿Para qué perder tiempo en historias del pasado? Pasó de largo y pocos minutos después vio la sombra de una mujer adentrándose en el parque de esa misma calle. Antes de entrar, la luz de una farola ilumina su cara y la reconoce inmediatamente.

_¡La chica del pub! Necesito pedirle disculpas._

Con cierto deje de espíritu obsesivo acosador la sigue. La morena se sienta en un columpio de manera...algo...similar. La espalda paralela al suelo excepto sus piernas que aguantan el equilibrio de forma milagrosa. Por el momento decide esconderse detrás de un grueso árbol. La chica se pone los auriculares y se enciende un cigarro. Su pelo es tan largo que roza el suelo. Y entonces comienza a cantar muy, muy bajito. Y él se acerca muy, muy despacio, hipnotizado por su susurrante canto. Como el príncipe Eric bajo el embrujo de la malvada Úrsula y la caracola que retiene la voz de la Sirenita.

Cuando se detiene delante de ella, esta tiene los ojos cerrados. Se la ve muy concentrada. Un instante más tarde, todavía embelesado por su espiritual reposo, abre los ojos y se encuentra con un par de hermosas esferas marrones. Inmediatamente la joven cae al suelo de cara sin que él pueda evitarlo. Edward nunca ha tenido buenos reflejos, menos mal que con sus piernas ha parado la caída. Un poco.

-Ahh, joder.

Se agacha y la levanta poniendo sus muñecas bajo sus brazos e impulsándola de nuevo en el columpio.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No, no...es solo una rascada- aclara mientras se toca la pequeña herida.

-No quería asustarte- dice de manera culpable. Su ceño fruncido muestra su preocupación.

-No te preocupes.

Él sonríe torcidamente y las bragas de Bella sonríen de vuelta, hacen la voltereta mortal hacía atrás y caen al suelo de pie. Mientras, su sexo empieza a aplaudir orgullosamente por semejante acrobacia sin poder parar de llorar de la alegría. Ya, claro, alegría. En unos segundos se crea el famoso y denominado momento incómodo que tantos viven en sus vidas, solo que este se diferencia por la magnitud entre dos miradas recíprocas que observan con intensidad.

-Verás yo...quería pedirte perdón por mi...

-Tranquilo, no voy a twittear la caída, ni decir en que lugar te encuentras haciendo qué, ni las coordenadas de este parque para que puedan localizarte. No tengo intención de hacer Trending Topic. Puedes seguir tu vida normal o vida supercalifragilisticaespialidosa hiper mega ultra interesante guai del paraguai que tengas.

-Yo no quería...

-Enserio, tranquilo. He aprendido que el lavabo de chicas es el del muñequito con vestido, es que como nunca llevo pensé que era el de pantalones. Además en Escocia los hombres llevan faldas y como Inglaterra está también en el Reino Unido no creí que hubiera problema. Tú también puedes entrar en el del muñequito con vestido. Estoy segurísima de que las mujeres que estén allí, sin incluir las homosexuales, no les importará tu visita.

-De verdad que no...

-Bueno, supongo que entrando en el de pantalones también causa un problema, porque los homosexuales también se lanzarán a tus pies y esas cosas. ¡Ah! ¡Déjame adivinar!- la chica seguía parloteando sin dejarlo disculparse-¡Esto es una cámara oculta de Time's owners! ¿Dónde está la cámara?¡Hola, hola a todos! Lo acepto, soy una seguidora de vuestra serie pero os habéis equivocado de hombre. Soy team Nicholas. ¿Dónde está?

-¿El qué?

-Pues la cámara.

-No hay ninguna cámara.

-Pues vaya...¿Y Nicholas?

-Tampoco.

-Bah.

-¿Siempre eres tan simpática?

-Por supuesto, siempre- dice mientras asiente sin parar la cabeza.

-Ya veo...

-¿Y tú tan grosero? Para ser inglés te has dejado los modales junto con el sombrero de copa y el monóculo con cadena de oro en casa. O mansión. O castillo. O comunidad urbana exclusiva. O lo que sea dónde coño vivas.

-¿Yo grosero?

-No, el búho de ese árbol.

Antes que pueda rectificar su actitud él niega con la cabeza y se va, pero Bella no se lo permite. Le agarra del codo de la misma manera que hizo él hace un par de días. No intenta buscar el razonamiento a su acción. Él se gira sin deshacerse del agarre.

-¿No hemos empezado con buen pie no?

-Eso me temo-dice todavía medio enfadado y a la defensiva. Sin embargo, por una extraña razón no quiere irse. Se siente bien. Sus ojos marrones se ven realmente bonitos y enigmáticos bajo la luz de un farolillo. _¿Quién eres?_- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

Ella sonríe y asiente.

-¿Como te llamas?

Se sorprende y se emociona cuando alguien en este planeta desconoce su nombre. Isabella lo sabe de memoria, lo ve todos los viernes en su pantalla junto con sus amigos frikis, pero por esa misma razón se lo pregunta. Porque todos en este planeta lo conocen pero ella quiere escucharlo de sus labios. Quiere tratarlo como si fuera alguien normal, porque lo es.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

_Ukko todopoderoso, tengo razón, escucharlo de la fuente directa es mucho mejor._

-Apuesto a que hace mucho que no te lo preguntan.

-Tanto que ni me acuerdo. ¿El veterinario puede ser? Si, creo que fue él el último quién lo hizo- Bella ríe por la respuesta y Edward piensa que tiene una preciosa sonrisa. Una sincera sonrisa. Echa de menos la sinceridad. Echa de menos cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Ella se sienta de vuelta en el columpio ahora de manera correcta -Qué más da mi nombre, es solo una palabra, no significa nada. ¿No quieres hablar como si fuéramos desconocidos?

-Está bien-acepta el reto mientras sonríe de lado.

-¿Un cigarro?

Él quiere decir que no fuma, que lo ha dejado, pero algo le impulsa a aceptar ese fino cigarillo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta desafiándose él mismo.

Todavía sorprendido por la elegancia de la marca de tabaco que consume, Bella lo vuelve a sorprender cuando, en vez de sacar un mechero, saca una caja de cerillas.

-¿Tienes mechero?

-No.

-De acuerdo, no te asustes entonces- él se pregunta el porqué mientras ella se levanta.

Una cerilla. Dos cigarros. Edward aguanta el suyo en el filo de sus labios y Bella enciende el fósforo fregando rápidamente la punta contra la cajetilla. Protege la débil llama con la mano de la brisa nocturna y él aspira profundamente mientras la mira a los ojos. Si ella no hubiese estado concentrada en encender el pitillo marrón y hubiese visto sus ojos, habría querido beber de ellos y sumergirse en ese manantial verde. Una vez encendido este, la cerilla se consume. Entonces ella, aún estando de pie y él sentado en el columpio, acerca su rostro al suyo. Su pelo hace de cortina entre ellos. Él lo huele en el aire y le palpitan las manos por tocarlo. Ella une el filo del cigarro encendido con el que sujeta en su boca y aspira de manera suave. Edward está estático por el gesto. Es atrevido, suave, lento y sensual. Es como una de esas escenas de películas antiguas durante el broche de oro de Hollywood. Una escena vintage protagonizada por dos rostros oscurecidos entre las sombras nocturnas. Tiene su cara a centímetros del suyo. La distancia que les separa se mide con dos cigarros. Es enigmática su cercanía. Una acaricia latente e invisible en la distancia. Indescifrables y extrañas percepciones e intimidad entre desconocidos. La geometría incendiada del tabaco por el fuego consumido era como el cráter de un volcán. Ese humo blanquecino tóxico y mortal envolviendo la longitud entre sus ojos. Otra vez esa batalla entre verde y marrón, solo que en este combate los luchadores no quieren golpear a su adverso. Después de unos segundos ella se sienta en el balancín derecho, apoyando su espalda contra la cadena enroscada de hierro y así poder observarlo de frente.

Cuando Edward se recupera de dichosa contigüidad inicia una conversación.

-Tocaste muy bien el sábado- le halaga mientras da una calada a su cigarro. El primero después de un año y medio. Ese período de tiempo insufrible que dejó el tabaco y hubiese sido capaz de vender un riñón por fumarse una sucia colilla. Ahora una desconocida tiraba por la borda su sacrificio. En apenas segundos.

-Dime algo que no sepa- se halaga ella misma con exageración.-No, es broma. Gracias, no pienses que tengo el ego a tu misma altura.

-Créeme, mi ego no está tan elevado como crees- responde melancólicamente- Mi vida no es lo que todo el mundo piensa.

-Eh, eh, eh. ¿Desconocidos, recuerdas?

-Está bien- ¿por qué joder el momento con sus dramas?- ¿En que idioma estabas cantando?

-Finés.

-Eres de Finlandia- afirma.

-No, de México.

_¿Cómo?_

Ella ríe por como le toma el pelo y le mira diciendo _desconocidos_. Él se resigna divertido.

-Pero juegas con ventaja, sabes mi nombre y de dónde soy y yo de ti nada. Merezco algo.

-Tienes razón- él la mira victorioso- ¿Pero sabes qué? Cuando la gente empieza a conocerse siempre dice las cosas que le gustan, las que no las callan. Así que ¿por qué no decir las cosas que no nos gustan? Quizás cuando las oigas pierdes el interés en saber mi nombre.

-Está bien ¿quién empieza?- él acepta su juego misterioso.

-La violencia. La violencia excepto la de Quentin Tarantino, esa si.

-Te gusta.

-Ah ah ah...las cosas que no nos gustan, he dicho.

-Es decir, no te gusta Tarantino.

-Si.

-¿Si?

-No

-¿Te gusta que no te guste?

-No.

-¿O es que te gusta?

-Yo...

-Entonces no te gusta.

-Pero...

-¿Te gusta gustándote?

-Si. Eh joder, espera, estás haciendo trampa, deja de confundirme. Ya no sé ni lo que he dicho- le reprocha. Él ríe y alza una ceja de manera sexy. El COI entrega la medalla de oro a las bragas de Bella en la categoría de acrobacias por su impecable actuación. Sus labios aplauden emocionadamente. Los inferiores.

-La violencia es una de las cosas más divertidas de ver- ella le mira mal- No me mires así, estoy citándolo. A mi también me gusta.

-Jackie Brown.

-Oh vamos, todo el mundo sabe que ninguna película que haga superará Pulp Fiction.

-¿Cine negro?

-¿Blaxploitation?

-¿Eclecticismo?

-¿Persecución de coches a ritmo de funk?

-¿Continuas referencias a la cultura pop?

-No recuerdo haberte preguntado ninguna maldita cosa.

-La sorpresa es el secreto del éxito.

-Y tú sabrás que mi nombre es Yahvé cuando caiga mi furia sobre ti.

-La AK-47, la mejor sin duda. Si quieres estar seguro de que vas a cepillarte a todos los hijos de puta de una habitación, no aceptes imitaciones.

-Tres tomates caminan por la calle. Papá tomate, mamá tomate y bebé tomate. El bebé tomate se despista y papá tomate se enfada muchísimo. Vuelve atrás, le aplasta y dice...

-Ketchup- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo. Entonces ríen a carcajada limpia por la conversación sin sentido que están teniendo a partir de esas citas.

-Vaya, parece que conseguí conocer algo que te gustase- dice muy vanidoso él.

-No me gusta la prepotencia- ataca a propósito.

-¿Lo dices por mi?

-No, por el gusano que tienes en tu hombro.

Él salta abruptamente, sacudiendo el invisible bicho mientras ella se ríe de él sin poder parar. Por supuesto, no tenía ningún gusano.

-¿Te diviertes no?

-No lo sabes tú bien. Te ves muy gracioso bailando- dice a duras penas mientras sigue riéndose. Él se ríe a su vez. Se pone sería después de un momento- No, en verdad yo también tuve un día malo. Estaba con la regla y me pongo de muy pero que muy mala leche cuando la tengo.

Edward pone una cara...entre incredulidad, asombro y...algo más. Está descorcentante.

-Dijiste que desconocidos.

-O sea que quieres saber sobre mi, intentas hacer trampa para conocerme y cuando te digo que el fin de semana estuve ovulando, me reprochas lo de desconocidos. ¿Quién entiende a los hombres..?

Él se levanta con cierto deje amenazador por esa pregunta. Se dirige hacia a ella y se pone a su altura. Le mira. Ella corresponde y siente sus ojos arder. Traga saliva por la magnitud de su mirada. Entonces él la desvía y frunce el ceño.

-¿Aún te duele?- pregunta mientras toca su frente preocupado.

-¿Qué?

Ella ya ni se acuerda de cómo hablar en ese instante.

-La rascada. Está inflamándose.

-Oh no...la época de los chichones ya la superé a los catorce- se resigna suspirando como una niña. Alza la mano para tocarse la herida y sus dedos chocan contra los de él. Un segundo, dos, tres. Se escucha a Robert Plant gimiendo.

-Mierda- Bella mira su móvil y Edward ríe por su tono de llamada.

-Así que Led Zeppelin.- le mira desafiante porque ha conseguido averiguar algo sobre ella. Swan le saca la lengua y él quiere morderla.

-Me tengo que ir.

Algo recorre internamente el estómago de él. Como si deseara que el momento se alargara hasta lo imposible.

_Quédate conmigo un poco más. Hace tiempo que no me divierto tanto de manera sincera y absurda._

-¿Cómo te puedo volver a encontrar?

-Si el destino quiere nos reunirá otra vez- dice mientras se aleja sonriente.

-Dime al menos tu nombre.

Ella niega con la cabeza pero se detiene a medio caminar. Abre su mochila y saca un bolígrafo. Se dirige a él y en vez de escribir su nombre, su dirección o su puto número de teléfono, le firma en la palma de su mano.

-¿Y esto?- pregunta extrañado

-Eso es mi autógrafo. Quizás se te hace raro recibirlos en vez de darlos.

-Pero no está tu nombre, es trampa.

Ahora si, definitivamente se aleja.

-¡Ah¡ No intentas buscarme por internet, no tengo twitter.

-¿Facebook?

-Tampoco.

-¿Instagram, tuenti, tumblr, skype, blog, flickr, cuenta de youtube?- Pregunta desesperado.

-Las páginas amarillas- ella ríe y le guiña el ojo. El chichón de su frente no ha sido capaz de robar el encanto de esa chica.

Ella se va y Edward se queda mirando su partida con ilusión y esperanza. Nunca antes ha creído en el destino, pero quizás es un buen momento empezar a hacerlo.


	6. Galanteo por escrito

**Capítulo V**

Quinto peldaño de la escalera: Galanteo por escrito.

_Verba volant, scripta manent (las palabras vuelan, los escritos permanecen)_

Londinium, así la bautizaron cuando arrasaron con los pocos britanos que asentaban esas tierras. Capital conquistada por romanos, atacada por tribus de icenos dirigidos por Boudica, arruinada por las invasiones anglosajonas, tomada por agresivos vikingos daneses y en consecuencia, asediada por reyes escandinavos atraídos por la riqueza generada. Ciudad arrasada por las llamas, evolucionada por movimientos artísticos, políticos y religiosos, atemorizada por bombas y balas durante guerras, surcada por aviones bélicos armados de destructivos misiles y amenazada por enemigos de diferentes y mismos bandos.

Esa hiperactiva metrópolis inglesa atravesada por el río Támesis, cuyas aguas se congelaron varias veces durante sus fríos inviernos, que fueron surcadas por navíos transportando desmesuradas importaciones de todo tipo desde Westminster hasta la capital. Aguas que escondieron y esconden cadáveres de cortesanas y hombres sin identidad brutalmente asesinados. Aguas confidentes de secretos ocultos y leyendas que no son ficticias. Aguas que viven la popular regata anual entre remeros de las Universidades de Oxford y Cambridge en primavera. Aguas que presencian la madurez que ha alcanzado los cimientos de la urbe por siglos.

La ciudad más grande de Europa. Superviviente de enfrentamientos radicales y asesina de falsos traidores. Ciudad que ha visto a reyes nacer, gobernar, dirigir y caer. Lugar más de apariencia que de transparencia. Enfermada por la peste bubónica, el cólera y la tuberculosis. Ciudad de aristócratas, de enemigos, de negociadores y ricos, de pobres y desdichosos, de putas y damas. De vagabundos, bienaventurados y clandestinos, de jóvenes y sabios, de enamorados y versátiles, de cínicos, empáticos y ambiciosos. De genios y poetas, de emprendedores y religiosos. Ciudad de listos e idiotas, más bien idiotas que se creen listos y listos que fingen ser idiotas. Ciudad de desconocidos.

Desconocidos. Personas que desentienden pero no ignoran la existencia de otros. Ánimas vagantes en caminos paralelos que topan y figuras independientes que prescinden de yacer con otras involucrando necesidades trascendentes. Que rehúsan y desean al mismo tiempo contacto con otras pieles y cuando rozan, o sincronizan mentes o repudian cuerpos, sin términos medios. Solo siendo conocedor de una característica de una ente desconocida, esta deja de serlo. Solo uno, únicamente un conocimiento es suficiente para descatalogar a este como desconocido. El conocido jamás podrá fingir que no conoce y el desconocido será incapaz de engañar el saber de algo o alguien. No tiene que ser un conocimiento escrito ni hablado. Una mirada, un gesto, una sonrisa o una tensión es suficiente para saber _algo_ de un desconocido. Y en ese momento, justo en ese segundo, no se puede fingir que no lo es. Pero hay excepciones, pues si el desconocido finge ser alguien que no es, a pesar de ser conocido por otro, jamás llegará a dejarse conocer como es realmente, solo será una idea de conocimiento, más no este en esencia, es decir, será un desconocido conocido.

Más de ocho millones de habitantes repartidos, escondidos en sus hogares y fingiendo en las calles. Personas de todos los lugares del mundo que habían emigrado a esa ciudad por miles de motivos diferentes. Estrés personificado en líneas de metro, recorridos en taxi y rutas de autobús. Gente cruzándose diariamente, sin tener valor de dirigir palabra a todo aquel coincidente en su camino, por miedo a conocer. Porque ser conocedor de personas es caer en peligro, un riesgo que se impone o se esquiva pero que está presente continuamente debido a su forzosa presencia.

Y ahí estaban, en todo ese caos de ciudad, en todo ese caos de personas embaucadoras de la verdad, protegiéndose del dejarse conocer y ser conocedor, caos de mentiras y disfraces estrafalarios, dos niños grandes tanteando entre ellos. Un par de desconocidos jugueteando a conocerse desde el momento en que compartieron un encontronazo en la puerta trasera de un bar una noche de sábado en setiembre. Dos adultos coqueteando con las reglas de ese peligro, en contra de todo lo establecido, en medio de la caótica ciudad.

.

**21:15h. Viernes 7**

-No me hagas esto por favor. Márchate ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no puedas volver.

-Aaaah, ¡si, si! No pares.

-¿Y qué sentido tiene viajar si no es contigo? Te quiero a ti Kate, a ti.

-Ohhhhh, ca-casi llego cariño.

-Bella...

-No lo entiendes Mathew, si voy contigo jamás nos conoceremos.

-¿Siempre es así?

-Así, así ¡Más fuerte!

-No, no siempre. Solo cuando sale sin camiseta- le contesta Angie a Ben.

-Hazme lo que tú quieras Nicholas. Soy tuya. No escuches a esa guarrindonga.

-¡No me importa! No sé hasta cuando el campo magnético de Tempus aguantará, pero no me importa Kate, maldita sea. Quiero vivir contigo una vida, esta vida. Prefiero quedarme atrapado en el tiempo que no buscarte durante cien vidas sin llegar a encontrarte.

-Oh, oh, ¡justo ahí! ¡Si! ¡Si!

-Bella cállate de una vez, no me entero del diálogo- Heikki le tira doritos a la cara.

-Eh ¿qué haces puto?-dice amenazándole con los ojos- ¿No ves que estoy hablando con Nicholas? No nos interrumpas- le contesta ella con la mano izquierda alzada y gesto orgulloso como Julio César. Mientras con la derecha le tira palomitas de vuelta y ríe por como falla al intentar atraparlas con la boca.

-Bella ¿te importaría dejar de fingir que Nicholas está fuera de la pantalla y te lo estás tirando?

-¿Te importaría a ti largarte de mi casa si me tocas los cojones, Damián?- vuelven a volar palomitas.

-¿Bella, tienes galletitas saladas?- grita Lewis desde la cocina.

-¡En el armario de al lado de la nevera!- grita ella de vuelta- ¿Galletitas saladas? Qué novio tan gay te has echado Lucy- le susurra a la rubia que tiene a su derecha mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Por lo menos tengo novio.

-Uuuu...golpe bajo Bella, defiéndete- Ian y sus ganas de pelea.

-¿Golpe bajo? ¿Golpe bajo?- repite irónicamente- Golpe bajo dice. ¿Para qué quiero yo novio? ¿Para añadir problemas a mi vida o algo? Qué va, estoy muy a gusto así. Ay, que me meo-dice como si nada.

-¿Dónde vas? El capítulo está a punto de acabar.

-Que me meo de verdad- dice corriendo hacia el lavabo.

-No llores a escondidas cariño, algún día vendrá tu príncipe azul-dice Lewis con el bote las galletitas saladas en la mano.

-¡Idiota!-finge con un tono lloroso. Un portazo apresurado termina la conversación. Después se oye como se carcajea al otro lado de la puerta.

Es viernes por la noche. Bella y sus amigos fanáticos están delante del televisor viendo su serie favorita mientras comen como cerdos. La serie de la que todo el mundo habla pero pocos viven con tal intensidad como lo hacen ellos. Capítulos en los que los personajes manipulan los acontecimientos del futuro viajando al pasado y cambiando el curso de la historia, pero pagando un precio: algunos de esos viajeros en el tiempo quedaban atrapados en una franja de tiempo aún desconocida. Actuando a contrarreloj, los superiores e ingenieros de una agencia secreta situada en los subterráneos de Seattle inventan fórmulas científicas y máquinas para manipular el tiempo y liberarlos de ese lugar desconocido e inmaterial. Pero la interesante trama, no es suficiente para atrapar a los espectadores, hay otros factores. Está compuesta por diálogos empapados de humor negro y cínico, historias de amor y odio entre los personajes, las localizaciones son asombrosas, los constantes datos de acontecimientos reales crean un interés por la historia mundial sin llegar a ser tedioso, la adecuación de escenarios del pasado son más que excelentes y por supuesto, posee un elenco de actores de buen ver. Muy buen ver, sobretodo sus protagonistas: Nicholas tabletadechocolatealmendrado Helders, Thomas tabletadechocolatenegroconfresa Galloway y Edward másbuenoquealgodóndeazúcargigante Cullen.

Los tres son hermosos y todas y todos (los homosexuales) babean por ellos, pero para Bella, Edward venía de un mundo extraterrestre, aún necesitaba recopilar pruebas y conjeturar varias hipótesis, pero la belleza de ese hombre no era normal. No era normal el matiz verde de sus ojos, ni su fuerte quijada, ni sus perfectas manos de pianista, ni sus labios carnosos y perfilados, no.

Una de tres (o las tres): había pactado con el demonio, se bañaba en sangre humana o pertenecía a otra galaxia y lo habían enviado sus superiores en un objeto volador no identificado a la Tierra con la misión de dejar sin sentido a Bella, no habían más opciones. Así que cuando lo tuvo tan cerca hace poco más de un mes, pudo sentir el aura que lo envolvía, como si no perteneciera a este planeta. También creyó morir cuando le observaron de cerca sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por las sombras que reflejan la noche.

La vibración de su móvil la trae de vuelta despertándola de sus recuerdos.

**Oye preciosa, el tío ese que sale en la serie del tiempo ha venido esta tarde y le he dado tu nota. ¿Y sabes qué? Te ha dejado algo de vuelta. Pásate cuando quieras (o cuando puedas si todavía has superado la resaca de tu cumpleaños)**

Abre la boca sin podérselo creer. Después de la pequeña charla en el columpio, se reunió con Heikki en la entrada del parque y fueron al Red Lion para reconciliarse tomando un par de birras. Estuvieron charlando con John y Angie sobre la boda. Ahora la chica no estaba tan receptiva con ella y hablaron como dos cotorras. Dos putas cotorras que solo dejaban de cotorrear cuando bebían. Tenían mucho tiempo perdido esas dos. Al momento de irse, dejó una nota a John en el caso que Edward decidiera volver a ese bar para preguntar al camarero información sobre ella. Bella le advirtió que no dijera absolutamente nada.

-Soy una tumba- le dijo mientras fingía coserse la boca y le guiñaba el ojo.

Ella responde.

**Ja-ja, muy gracioso. Espérame, que voy**

Una vez sale del lavabo y vuelve al comedor de su casa, de manera no disimulada echa de allí a sus amigos y quedan en verse mañana para jugar al beerball. Cuando se queda sola en el salón, escucha su corazón latir más deprisa, por la sorpresa de que él quisiese conocerla de verdad y hubiese intentado buscarla allí dónde la vio por primera vez.

-¡Qué fuerte, qué fuerte, qué fuerte!-repetía moviendo sus manos y saltando ella sola de manera ridícula, como hacen las adolescentes que tocan a sus ídolos en sus conciertos.

Baja corriendo las escaleras después de haber cogido chaqueta y llaves y se desplaza al pub en su Lambretta azul y blanca. Cuando llega, encadena la rueda delantera de su moto y se quita el casco a medida que entra en el bar.

A lo lejos está John con un sobre blanco entre sus dedos, esperando que llegue mientras la mira picaronamente. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca se lanza e intenta cogerla, pero sin duda, el fuertote es más rápido.

-Hola a ti también.

-Hola. Dámela.

-Wow, wow, wow...espera vaquera. ¿Se avecina noviete?- pregunta a la par que levanta las cejas varias veces.

-Claro que no. Tonto.

_Qué pesados sois. _

-Ay si...tonto, mira como lloro. Voy a llamar a mi mami.

-Tonto doble.

-¡Mamá! Mira como Bella me dice tonto- replica como un niño pequeño.

Intenta volver a agarrar el sobre de un salto. Intento fallido. Aún a pesar de su considerable altura, la de John es asombrosa.

-John, dáselo ya...-Bella le guiña un ojo a Angie.

Se sienta en un taburete delante de la barra y abre el sobre. Es una postal de Pam Grier en Jackie Brown. Ella ríe incrédula cuando ve la imagen y al girarla lee lo escrito con el sonido de su corazón latiendo como un tambor de fondo.

_Misteriosa mujer,_

_No quiero arriesgarme a contestarle en finés y quedar en ridículo. Me temo que la eficiencia de google-translate no es de fiar. No fuerzo el destino, pero quién hace trampa realmente es usted, dado que el breve tiempo que me brindó no me resultó suficiente. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de un fortuito reencuentro para que pueda seguir mencionando aquello que no es de su agrado? Dígame su nombre, usted sabe el mío._

_PS: ¿Cómo tiene la herida? Aún me siento culpable._

_E.C._

Bella sonríe como una idiota. Le ha preguntado por la pequeña rascada que se hizo cuando cayó e inconscientemente se lleva la mano a su frente. No puede creer que alguien como él tenga real interés en ella. Y lamentablemente, como no puede creerlo, no lo cree. Ella es una mujer escéptica en este campo, no va a hacerse ilusiones con esto. Al menos eso cree.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su escepticismo y a pesar de no querer ilusionarse con ello, decide entrar en el juego. El juego de la seducción mediante cartas, a la vieja usanza, desafiando a todo aquel que seduce mediante citas, mensajes de textos o e-mails. Isabella y Edward iban más allá, de manera atípica y anticuada, bella y poética. Dos adultos jugando a los juegos de las conquistas, sin vergüenza del ridículo por remitirse esos mensajes escritos en tan avanzada y tecnológica época actual. Era divertido saltarse las normas y emprender un cortejo tan dulce y absurdo.

Cortejar...ese verbo tan extraño y delicado, complejo y que suena a lejano.

Si, cortejar. Edward y Bella disfrazaban sus almas con las mejores vestimentas de época victoriana londinense y sus mentes salían a bailar en el gran baile del colosal salón. ¿La diferencia con los bailes reales de esa jauría de hipócritas? Que en el salón solo estaban ellos dos y por tanto, las máscaras no eran necesarias en el conocerse, pues no tenían que aparentar nada delante de nadie.

Así es como, un cinco de setiembre, una joven finlandesa dejaba una advertencia en una servilleta con la certeza de no ser correspondida. Un mes más tarde, un inglés contestaba dicha advertencia mediante una postal.

En ese momento emprenden el compromiso de remitirse mensajes dos desconocidos que andaban perdidos en Londres. Para uno, la ciudad era su hogar y ahora la desconocía. Mientras que para el otro, esa ciudad no era su hogar, pero aprendía cada día a sentirla como tal.

-John, ¿tienes papel y un bolígrafo?

Que empiece el galanteo mediante escritos.

.

**19:34h. Domingo 9.**

Clark ayuda a Edward a guardar todas sus pertenencias en el maletero del lujoso coche. Se ha pasado la mañana recogiendo todo cuanto tenía y compartía con Tanya en su casa. Mientras lo hacía, la modelo lo perseguía por las habitaciones sin parar de hablar y amenazarle que no era nada sin ella y que el mundo se lo comería en dos días sin tenerla a su lado. Eso antes de decirle que no valía como hombre y que lo que aparentaba su cara bonita dejaba mucho que desear.

-Al fin vuelves, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-¿Qué te importa? ¿Trajiste a muchos hombres a nuestra casa mientras no estaba? ¿Cuantos te dieron el visto bueno con tu experiencia oral?

-Espero que encuentres alguna zorra que te enseñe a utilizar la polla, Edward.

-Se acabó.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Adiós Tanya- le dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Se mordió la lengua como el caballero que es y evitó atacarle diciendo que la zorra ya la había encontrado y que cuidado con no atragantarse durante las entrevistas de trabajo. A la mierda esa mujer con el cerebro carcomido por la avaricia que solo lo humillaba de manera cruel. Qué solamente estaba con él por el interés y la soberbia que tienen algunas mujeres con alter ego de diva.

-Oh querido, esto solo acaba de empezar- fue lo último que escuchó antes de dejar una etapa de su vida atrás en esa casa.

Un par de llamadas por parte de su agente y ahora se aloja en un hotel en el cual aseguran mantener en secreto lo mejor que puedan su estadía. Una vez acomodado en su suite, piensa en el cambio que ha sufrido su vida hace meses. Mientras vaga en sus pensamientos se acuerda de una morena fumando, una chica en la que ha estado pensando desde el momento en que compartió un cigarrillo con él. No decide pensarlo dos veces, baja al párking del hotel para desplazarse por la ciudad. Minutos después entra en un pub. Busca al camarero y después de un breve intercambio de palabras, este le entrega un sobre blanco. Él sonríe de desdicha olvidándose de todo cuando observa la carta que tiene en sus manos. Es como si sostuviera su planeta en ese envoltorio blanco. Ella ha seguido el juego y él quiere besar el cielo.

_Insistente hombre,_

_Según OED: (*) _

_Pronunciación: strānjər_

_Silabificación: (stran·ger)_

_Definición de stranger:_

_Sustantivo, del latín extraneus._

_· Una persona a quien no se conoce o con quienes no se está familiarizado: no hables con extraños. Ella seguía siendo una desconocida para él (¿casualidad?)._

_· Una persona que no sabe, o no se conoce en un lugar o comunidad en particular: Soy un desconocido en estos lares. Ella debe haber sido una desconocida para el pueblo._

_Habiendo hecho esta búsqueda espero que le haya quedado claro el concepto._

_Se ha vuelto a dejar los modales Señor, ¿Dónde está el por favor? ¿Para qué quiere conocer mi nombre? ¿De tal magnitud es su importancia? Llámeme Jackie o Lady Brown si así lo desea. La herida está bien, no se preocupe._

_PS: No es de mi agrado en absoluto la gente que escupe en el suelo públicamente. Menos aún el ruido que hacen previo al escupitajo. _

_PS 2: Ni que fueran sensuales Leonardos Dicaprios._

9

-Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?

-John.

-¿Conoces a esta chica?

Él solo sonríe enigmáticamente y dice que si al mismo tiempo que niega la cabeza.

-Entiendo...

**21:45h. Lunes 10.**

Bella termina de cenar y está recostada en su sofá mientras acaricia suavemente la cabeza a su hijo. El sonido del móvil la despierta de esa ensoñación ligera. Sonríe y corre como loca a por su moto. Algo más tarde, abre un sobre bajo la atenta mirada de dos prometidos. Ella le saca la lengua a ambos.

_Semi desconocida Lady Brown,_

_¿Leonardo Dicaprio? ¿Cuál? El joven apuesto de Titanic o el gordo come hamburguesas actual?_

_No me gustan los paparazzis. Algún día daré una paliza a alguno y no me arrepentiré de nada._

_PS: Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, dígame tu nombre._

_E.C._

**11:58h. Miércoles 12.**

Edward sale del plató de rodaje disparado como si el Diablo le siguiera sus pasos. Consiguió convencer a John de que le avisara cuando _su _desconocida en proceso de conocimiento contestara su carta. Es lo único que consiguió, pues el hombre no le quiso revelar nada sobre ella. Es curioso, ella tiene amigos que son capaces de guardar su anonimato aún sin ser reconocida. Qué contradictorio con lo que respecta a él. Quiere envidiarla aún sin conocerla por eso.

_Lord Cullen,_

_Cualquier Dicaprio. El Dicaprio calvo, gordo, bebido, drogado...todos ellos._

_Un momento, ¿otra vez haciendo trampas?_

_¿Tiene algún problema con los gordos?¿O con las hamburguesas?_

_No me gusta mi letra._

_#_

Frunce el ceño porque no sabe entonar su pregunta. ¿Se ha ofendido?

**13:32h. Jueves 13.**

Bella se sorprende cuando abre el sobre. Es una de esas tarjetas que hay en las habitaciones de hotel al lado del teléfono junto con el típico blog de notas blanco con el sello del hotel.

_Mujer que ignora mis ruegos,_

_¿Yo? ¿Trampas? Por favor...Dicaprio es realmente amable ¿quiere que se lo presente?_

_No tengo ningún problema, todo lo contrario. Cuando tenga cuarenta estaré como él por comer hamburguesas, me paso el día comiéndolas. Hamburguesas y alitas de pollo. Estaré gordo y a mucha honra._

_¿Qué le pasa a su letra? A mi me gusta. Ups, ME gusta. Lo dije, que lástima que la escritura no sea inmediata como la comunicación oral ¿segura que no prefiere hablar cara a cara para impedirme decirle lo que me gusta?_

_No me gustan los hoteles. Es tan impersonal la habitación 349 del Royal Garden Hotel, calle 2-24 Kensingthon High Street...¿quiere remediar mi soledad?_

_¿De qué parte de Finlandia es?_

_E.C._

Bella se atragantó con la pregunta anterior a la de Finlandia. ¿Enserio? Se aseguró de que había leído bien, se pellizcó el brazo y después de darse cuenta que no estaba soñando se puso colorada por tal insinuación.

_Oh jodido Ukko._

**01:12h. Viernes 14**

Edward llega de madrugada al hotel en el que se aloja. Lo odia con toda su alma. No el hotel, él mismo. Por dejar su casa a Tanya, por tener que esconderse en esa fría suite lujosa para que su familia no se entere de la separación y se preocupen por él. Se enfada porque no quiere dar lástima, pero sobretodo, está enojado porque no lo consigue y al único que le da pena es a él mismo. En estos momentos lo daría todo por encontrarse en un columpio de un parque remoto, no importa cual, siempre que haya una morena fanática de Tarantino hablando con él mientras inhalan el mismo humo tóxico y citan al cineasta. Observa la recepción del lugar, es tan ostentosa y brillante que le saca de quicio. Eso no es él, pero está en un momento de su vida tan confuso que no sabe diferenciar su yo de su entorno.

-Disculpe Señor Cullen- le llama el recepcionista que se encontraba detrás del mostrador- le ha llegado una carta- dice mientras la busca y la pone encima del mármol negro junto su tarjeta electrónica para abrir su habitación.

A Edward le retumba el corazón dentro de su caja torácica y murmura un apresurado gracias mientras se dirige al ascensor. Al ver que tarda mucho y una mujer cincuentona de sexo dudoso está esperando con un chiguagua peinado con un ridículo moño rosa, decide subir por las escaleras. Una escalera majestuosa y amplia, decorada con una eterna alfombra roja impoluta y brillante. Sube los peldaños de dos en dos por su impaciencia en abrir el sobre. El cansancio del rodaje se ha esfumado. Una vez dentro de la suite, corre y salta bruscamente en la cama y abre la carta aún con al respiración entrecortada. Una sorpresa se lleva cuando observa que hay una hoja escrita junto con una fotografía de un templo famoso de México.

_Hombre impaciente por ser conocedor de mi nombre,_

_No sé porqué, llámeme paranoica si quiere, pero me da la sensación de que para presentarme a Leonardo tendría que estar usted presente. Y no creo que eso sea posible porque eso no lo hacen los desconocidos :)_

_Si, es una pena que las palabras habladas sean ipso facto y las escritas tarden un tiempo, ¿pero dónde estaría la gracia sino? Las palabras no son nada, se las lleva el viento, mis palabras escritas podrás leerlas siempre que desees. Así remedio su soledad._

_Como veo que infringe las normas, yo también lo haré. Soy de Yucatán. Le adjunto una foto de mi casa, por si decide pasar y tomar el té de las 5pm. ¿Con leche y galletitas?_

_No me gusta la gente hipócrita que odia a la gente hipócrita. _

_1_

Se dirige al mini bar de la habitación y abre una cerveza. Solo está llena de cervezas y cacahuetes. Después de meditar que escribir mira la botella de vidrio verde. ¿Por qué no?

**13:45h. Domingo 16.**

Bella aprovecha el descanso de la comida en el museo para volver al Red Lion. Hoy decide comer allí y de paso seguir hablando de la boda que está en marcha por sus amigos. Mientras Angie prepara Roast Beef, su chico le entrega una botella de cerveza a Bella con una nota enroscada dentro. Mientras ella intenta sacarla como puede, John la mira consciente del brillo en sus ojos, se parece al de una niña abriendo los regalos en su cumpleaños.

-Me cago en la puta, ¿cómo coño cojo la nota? No te rías mamón- John se ríe más fuerte por su frustración.

-Rompe la botella y ya está Bella.

-No quiero.

-Está bien, iré a por unas pinzas.

-No ruedes los ojos que te veo- él levanta el dedo del medio mientras va a la barra- ¡Grosero!

_Señorita ¿ ?_

_No me gusta el té. ¿Qué tal unas cervezas? ¿Con cigarros y buena charla? Yo invito, usted elija lugar y hora._

_PS: No me gustan los puzzles, me dan dolor de cabeza._

_E.C._

Cuando terminan de comer la carne, se dirige al lugar donde vio a Edward por primera vez, fuera de la pantalla claro. Abre la cajetilla de sus more ve que solo queda uno. Su bombilla imaginaria se enciende.

**23:31h. Martes 18.**

-Sam ¿crees que merece la pena mi trabajo?- pregunta Edward a medida que se acercan al centro. El lunes a primera hora, el equipo directivo tuvo que trasladar el plató de rodaje a la localidad de Kent para grabar una escena situada en el pasado. Se ha quemado la cara literalmente con el sol en la playa de Botany Bay. No lo entiende, estaba completamente encapotado el cielo, es otoño y en cambio, la radiación ha atravesado las nubes para dejar un bonito recuerdo del día en su rostro. Ahora le duele todo y solo es capaz de pensar en ella y en la postal que ha comprado en una tienda de esas turísticas repleta de souvenirs en la zona. Se siente imbécil y no le molesta el pensamiento sobre él mismo, si por él fuera hubiese comprado todas las postales para ella.

-Señor, cualquier trabajo en el que se esté a gusto y sea de su agrado merece la pena.

-No me llames señor, no sé cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo. Me gusta mi trabajo, pero no lo que hay detrás de él. A veces pienso que eres mi único amigo. Pues parece que es con quién paso más horas y escucha mis tonterías y mis problemas.

-Edward, solo son períodos de tiempo. Tienes una familia y amigos de verdad que te quieren. Si te sientes cansado piensa en tu recompensa. Piensa en que todo cuanto soñaste se cumple cada vez que te aprendes un diálogo y te pones en la piel de un personaje. El proceso realizado estará pagado con creces si tienes la misma ilusión que cuando empezaste encima de un escenario viejo de un teatro.

-A veces pienso en dónde estaría si no me hubiesen contratado aquí. Pero por otra parte pienso en toda la mierda de este mundo y me asusta tanto que quiero aislarme y desaparecer- Sam lo observa decaído por el retrovisor delantero -¿Puedo contarte algo?-exclama de repente- Me gustaría confesártelo o explotaré de emoción.

-Soy todo oídos.

Sam no conduce a su protegido al hotel, sino que se desvía a Sant James mientras escucha a un Edward entusiasmado como hacía tiempo no escuchaba. Al llegar al sitio, él aparca cerca del local y entran los dos en él.

-¿Un cigarrito?- dice John alzando un paquete que le resulta familiar. En el reverso del paquete hay algo escrito.

_Señorito C,_

_De acuerdo, me haa convencido. Unas cervezas ad Kalendas Graecas. No llegue tarde._

_No me gusta la impuntualidad. _

_3_

-¿Dónde está Kalendas Graecas?

John y Sam se ríen por la pregunta y Edward se pregunta el motivo de la risa.

-Señor, me da la sensación que la chica le ha mandado bien lejos.

-Digamos que es una manera culta y refinada de mandarte a la mierda- dice John.

Él debería enfadarse como cualquier hombre que le mandan a la mierda, pero él no es cualquier hombre.

**18:04h. Jueves 20.**

Bella sale de trabajar. Antes de ir a casa pasa a recoger su correspondencia. Se muere de ganas por saber si ha reaccionado mal y es capaz de escribir algunas malas palabras, como se imagina noche si, noche también antes de dormir. Oh si, un Edward Cullen hablando mal. Mal y sucio.

John le entrega un calendario de bolsillo. En él, hay un día señalado con una redonda en el que pone con rotulador permanente "Kalendas Graecas".

Mira a John y pregunta que si solo es eso. Él asiente convencido y ella se decepciona momentáneamente. Intentó jugar con esa expresión y al final él lo tomó a mal. Respira resignada y se despide del camarero. No supo jugar sus cartas. Hasta aquí su juego por elegir mal sus palabras. Cuando abre la puerta, John le llama desde su posición.

-Bella te olvidas de esto.

Ella se gira y ve un sobre blanco. Ella sonríe y entra apresuradamente. Lo abre y se encuentra una preciosa postal de una playa no muy lejana.

_Señora que me mandó a tomar viento,_

_¿Por qué no vino? La estuve esperando toda la noche y no apareció. Me siento decepcionado._

_No me gusta la playa. No me gusta quemarme._

_E.C._

_Hijo de puta_...-ríe internamente. _No es tan fácil hacerlo enfadar._

**12:31h. Viernes 21.**

Edward decide ir en taxi a Sant James aprovechando una pausa en el set de rodaje debido a la lluvia. Al ser una escena a cielo descubierto han tenido que anularla hasta próximo aviso. Entra corriendo porque no tiene paraguas y John ya está esperándolo con un sobre.

_Señor que el viento le trajo de vuelta,_

_Estuve ocupada comiendo nachos sin parar. ¿Qué se siente que le dejen plantado? Estoy segura que nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora. ¿Y qué hará cuando me lleve a la playa? _

_No me gustan los mosquitos._

_#_

_¿Cuando la lleve a la playa?-_piensa Edward. Sonríe porque en verdad, en sus cartas dice intencionada o desintencionadamente cosas que le gustan. Y todo lo que recopila, él lo memoriza como si fuera el guión de su vida. Después vuelve a leer, como siempre hace cuando termina de leer sus cartas y se le abren los ojos al pensar en ella en una playa. Una playa despejada del mundo y solamente ella. Su desconocida siendo acariciada por las olas mientras él lee un buen libro en la arena. Puede que sea una ilusión tonta, puede que sea un espejismo vacío, pero Edward se aferra a él sin reflexionar en sus fantasías. Quiere creer que ella es lo único verdadero y libre de engaño en su vida.

Y no se equivocaba en cierta manera. Cuando va a guardar la carta en el sobre, se encuentra un pequeño plástico.

Aftersun 20 ml.

Sonríe, pero el dolor de sus mejillas para rápidamente y se queda en amago de sonrisa.

-Joder, como duele.

**23:33h. Viernes 21.**

Como hizo cuando John la avisó de la contestación dos semanas atrás, Bella echa de manera apresurada a sus amigos después de haber visto el décimo capítulo de Time's owners y en su Lambretta vuelve al bar.

_Sirena de mar,_

_¿Nosotros? ¿Aceptaría una cita en la playa? Esa tortura merecería la pena._

_No me gusta el bigote que me hacen poner cada vez que "viajo" al pasado. Me pica._

_E.C._

_¿O sea, hola? ¿Me ha llamado sirena?- _se pregunta internamente.

Bella lee incrédula. Recuerda al personaje que interpreta cuando viaja al pasado y se ríe por lo mal que lo habrá pasado todos los capítulos en los que ha tenido que ponerse dicho bigote. ¿Sería demasiado descarado decirle que ya le quita ella el picor a mordiscos?

**17:45h. Domingo 23.**

Edward decide dar una vuelta por Londres, pero ya sabe dónde va a ir a parar. Tampoco es como si fuera a eludir su destino. John le entrega el periódico local. Él no entiende y busca entre páginas. En la de ocio, un artículo menciona el éxito del capítulo emitido ayer. Una imagen de él interpretando a Caleb está como foto a pie de página. Después abre el sobre que estaba en la página.

_Tritón de los Siete mares con bigote,_

_¿Es cruel confesar que sería divertido verle pasar esa tortura solamente para saber mi nombre?Claro que nosotros. No pienso perderme el espectáculo de su tono moreno color rojo ferrari/gamba/tomate/pimiento/piruleta/cabina de teléfono londinense/gorra de Mario Bross/ calzoncillo de Superman/ y más variedad de cosas rojas, debido a su carga genética extrema británica semi albina que tienen todos los ingleses. Tranquilo, tengo la solución perfecta (aparte de expandir la crema solar por toda su espalda con mis manos)_

_No me gusta el despertador._

_PS: ¿Le importaría decirle a Nicholas que cada día está más bueno? Gracias._

_1_

_¿Con...sus...manos? Díos sálvame de estos pensamientos impuros. O al menos despréndeme de ellos hasta que llegue al hotel si no quieres que tenga una erección en medio de esta gente._

Edward despliega una pequeña hoja que estaba doblada en la misma carta en la que pone "Solución perfecta". Se ríe a carcajada limpia mientras ve el dibujo que ha hecho. Mal pintado y saliéndose de la raya como una niña de primaria. La cabeza de una chica sobresale en las trazadas pintadas con color azul mientras un delgado chico está en la arena bajo una pasarela de sombrillas lo protegen del sol. En la orilla se encuentra un búnker de color gris. Pero lo curioso del dibujo es el bigote falso que está enganchado en su cara. Él se ríe mientras niega la cabeza y toca el pelo sintético. Solo el tacto ya le produce grima y siente un picor por la cara entera.

**23:48h. Martes 25.**

-Bella...¿hasta cuando va a seguir el jueguecito este absurdo entre vosotros? Parecéis adolescentes.

-No te metas John, ¿celoso?

-Tsss nena, no intentes provocarme, soy un futuro hombre casado.

-Si, ya puedo verlo cada vez que tocas el suelo con las rodillas cuando Angie pasa por tu lado.

-Ya te enamorarás preciosa. Y entonces magullarás tus rodillas como yo cada vez que pase tu hombre.

-Si, si...cuando tenga cincuenta. Venga, dame el sobre de hoy.

_¿Sabe desconocida?_

_A veces me gusta romper las normas. Así que lea atentamente esto:_

_Es de mi agrado hacerle saber que me GUSTA su pelo. Mucho. Uy vaya, ¿piensa penalizarme?_

_¿Solo me echaría crema en la espalda?_

_No me gustan las botas UGG. Son tan horripilantes...dime que no utiliza de esas. El pelo con el que están forradas es peor que el de mi postizo bigote._

_PS: Le adjunto algo. Espero que le guste._

Dentro del sobre había una foto de él con dos tabletas de chocolate enganchadas a su torso con cinta adhesiva. Luego había otra foto de Nicholas sin camiseta con una dedicatoria escrita:

"Con cariño, para la desconocida con los ojos más hermosos del planeta.

Nicholas"

Lo normal hubiese sido babear hasta morir por el semejante torso de Nicholas, pero Bella solo podía leer la dedicatoria. Estaba claro que eran palabras de Edward, a pesar de estar firmada por su compañero. Cuando terminó de leer por sexta vez la dedicatoria, observó por minutos a un Edward con las tabletas de chocolate enganchadas a su cuerpo sin parar de reír. Luego se le cayó la foto al suelo y quedó del revés.

"¿Qué tiene Nico que no tenga yo?"

Bella guarda la foto en su mochila y más tarde en su cajón de las bragas. La del moreno la plastificaría y la pondría en el televisor para que lo vieran sus amigos y murieran de envidia.

-Bella, ¿me ayudas a decorar el local el viernes por la mañana? Ya sabes...calaveras por aquí, brujas por allá, calabazas y fantasmas, zombies y Freddy Krugers, telarañas asquerosas y caramelos...

-¡Si claro! Mañana por la mañana tengo libre- acepta la morena- eso si, quiero algo a cambio.

-Vas a venir con tacones a la boda si o si. Angie lo ha decidido así y así será. Así que no me sobornes Bella.

-Tranquilo, me refería a otra cosa. Pero lo de los tacones debemos hablarlo.

**21:30h Jueves 27.**

Edward termina de cenar en casa de sus padres y se dirige al núcleo de la ciudad. Es agotador tener que fingir una felicidad que no vive solo para que no vean lo miserable que es ahora. Bueno, su actuación ha sido pagado con un delicioso pastel de carne que tan bien le salen a Esme.

_Preciosa niña transexual postiza,_

_La venganza será terrible. Puedo utilizar en su contra taaaantos datos gracias a la Wikipedia...¿no es así Amanda Antohny Masen Cullen? Nacido en Londres un 20 de junio de 1986. Hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen. El menor de tres hermanos. ¿Quién le disfrazaba de chica de pequeño, Rosalie o Alice?_

_A mi también me gusta mi pelo ¿cómo no hacerlo?_

_Le extendería crema en toda porción que quedara expuesta al rayo solar y estropeara su piel._

_Y sobre Nicholas...es que es mucho Nicholas. En cambio usted pues...hace lo que puede._

_Yo también le adjunto algo. Espero que le guste._

_No me gusta el color naranja._

_1_

_¿Cómo no hacerlo? _

¿Cómo puede ser tan engreída y a él parecerle tan sensual su auto halago?

_Un momento...¿cualquier porción de piel?_

Edward frunce el ceño y mira que hay en un pequeño sobre dentro del grande. No lo puede creer. Cualquiera que viera esto diría que era obsesivo y ridículo, pero para él simbolizaba la locura y la confianza que su vida no tenía. No de ese tipo. Saca el pequeño mechón de pelo y lo huele. No le importa parecer un psicópata como Jean-Baptiste Grenouille. Tiene aroma semejante al de la menta y el eucalipto. Huele a fresco. Está ligeramente rizado y es de color marrón oscuro. Lo vuelve a guardar con cuidado. Más tarde lo guardaría en la contraportada del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Oye Edward, ¿tienes algo qué hacer este lunes?

-Ceno con los amigos para celebrar la noche de Halloween.

-¿Por qué no vienes antes y tomamos unas birras? Para celebrar la noche de Halloween entre borrachos y fantasmas. Los dos vienen a ser lo mismo. Tantos días haciendo de cartero y no te has parado ni a tomar una cerveza conmigo, hombre. Quién sabe si me paso con las pintas y se me va la lengua con datos de ciertassss personasss- alargó la s para dar por hecho que hablaba de Bella. Edward no duda con la insinuación.

-¿A qué hora?

_**17:59 Viernes 28**_

Tres semanas.

_Fisgona, _

_¡Es indignante! EXIJO por la información extraída de mi persona, según las cláusulas de la ley orgánica de Desconocidos por el conocimiento número 30B Y 43G, reivindico ser de mi conocimiento los mismos datos sobre Desconocida de pelo que huele a menta y fuma more, sino me veré obligado a contactar con mi abogado en caso de incumplimiento de la ley. _

_Semi desconocida, sé buena y hágame saber su nombre. No quiero escucharlo cuando esté entre rejas. O bien podría adjuntar una fotografía con usted en ella. Quiero comprobar que mi memoria no me hace trampas._

_No me gusta el gimnasio._

_E.C._

-Oye John, ¿qué te dijo?- este se desplaza moviendo los brazos imitando las olas del mar mientras pone cara de desinteresado- va dímelo. No seas cruel- él se señala exageradamente a él mismo y después sonríe mientras asiente- ¿En serio?- pregunta sorprendida la morena. John se ríe de ella por su emoción y la manera en la que mueve sus manos, como un mono de juguete con platillos.

**13:45 Domingo 29**

-Así que...¿la conociste una noche en un pub y desde entonces os enviáis cartitas como dos adolescentes enamorados? ¿Cuántos años tienes Edward?

-No desde esa noche Alice, el lunes siguiente fue cuando me pelee con Tanya. Decidí dar una vuelta porque necesitaba despejarme. Y entonces la vi entrando en un parque y decidí disculparme por mi actitud grosera con ella.

-¿Grosera por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo estaba enfadado ese día, decidí salir con George y los demás a tomar algo. Entonces estábamos en el lavabo y entró ella.

-¿En el toilet de hombres?- dice sorprendida.

-Si, en el de hombres. Pensé que se había pasado de la raya y que lo había hecho para intentar sacar una foto o conocerme. No sé, las fans están tan locas que ya no me sorprende nada. Pero ella no preguntó nada, se fue como había entrado y sospeché. Después quise salir afuera a respirar el aire y ahí estaba. La vi con el teléfono en la mano y supuse que estaba twitteando dónde me encontraba. Fue cuando la amargura me embargó al pensar que los paparazzis estarían fuera al minuto siguiente, esperando por unas malditas fotos de mi saliendo del lugar. Ellos tendrían las fotos y en unas horas seguramente las páginas de Internet tendrían el titular perfecto de que andaba borracho. Estaba furioso y le pedí el móvil. Ella se negó y me mandó a la mierda- ríe Edward. Alice abre los ojos por la actitud de la chica- y no sé porque, cuando ella cogió la cerveza del muro y se dirigió a la puerta, le agarré bruscamente del brazo y la giré mirándole a la cara- Alice observaba a su hermano relatar como conoció a la chica. Pocas veces ha visto a Edward tener dificultad para expresar lo que siente. En parte es graciosa su frustración-no sé lo que sentí pero pasó algo. Como un tipo de magia oscura. Y después de unos segundos ella se marchó.

-¿Y salieron las fotos?

-No.

-¿Hubieron avistamientos de ese sitio?

-Si, al rato me tuve que marchar de allí.

-¿Entonces fue ella?

-La juzgué. Luego en el parque cuando se fue me dijo que no tenía ninguna cuenta de ninguna red social y...no sé Alice, la vi alejarse de mi y...fue extraño. No quería que se fuera. Ella es...-al ver que su hermano se queda sin palabras de manera ofuscada ella le pregunta:

-¿Y no sabes cómo se llama?- él sonríe negando.

-Es como si el misterio la rodeara de una manera asombrosa. Solo sé que tiene unos ojos preciosos. Y canta muy bien, sabe finés porque me escribió una nota y la busqué en el traductor, no le gusta la gente que escupe en el suelo, ni el color naranja, ni el despertador, ni los mosquitos. Le gusta Leonardo DiCaprio y también Tarantino, sabe citas de sus películas y...

Alice le interrumpe por su estruenda carcajada.

-Respira Edward...te vas a ahogar de la emoción- él hace un amago de sonrojo mientras desvía la mirada al suelo. A los minutos entran en el Red Lion.

-Aquí es dónde la conocí.

-Hola Edward, tu recado- aparece John con su correspondencia.

Alice se sorprende de la asombrosa decoración que tiene el bar. Observa fascinada las telarañas colgando de todos lados.

-Gracias John. Mira, te presento a mi hermana Alice.

-Encantada- le da la mano la mujer bajita y esta es correspondida con un suave apretón.

-¿Cubiertos para dos, pues?- los hermanos asienten a la vez.

_Figura pública para bien y para mal,_

_Uy qué miedo...estoy temblando, se lo aseguro. Si estuviera aquí escucharía incluso el tono irónico en el que lo digo, aunque no dudo de su inteligencia y sé que lo habrá captado leyéndolo._

_¿Es eso una amenaza? Como piensa denunciarme si no sabe mi nombre? Debe suponer que hay muchas personas que se llamen como yo en Londres Un momento. ¿Por qué vivo en Londres, verdad? Oppsss quizás cuando coincidimos yo estaba de viaje de fin d semana, de despedida de soltera, de viaje de negocios..._

_Con esta carta ya puede adivinar mi nombre, piense un poco, usted puede campeón...o es que no aprendió el abecedario de niño? Puede pedir ayuda a sus compañeros de reparto. Nicholas por ejemplo. ¡No, espere! Nicholas y Thomas, así...de manera completamente aleatoria remota de casualidad y sin importancia. Dígale que rompo las normas admitiendo que me gustan pero merece la pena._

_No me gustan las espinacas. Menuda porquería, toda para Popeye._

_4_

-¿De qué ríes como un tonto? ¿Qué dice?

-Verás, en cada carta que me ha enviado ponía un número debajo. Pensaba que era su número de teléfono móvil pero parece ser que es su nombre.

-¿Qué números?

Edward saca su móvil y abre la aplicación de notas. Ahí los ha ido apuntando.

-Uno nueve, asterisco, uno tres, asterisco, uno, asterisco, uno y en esta carta, un cuatro.

-Es decir, que se llama...¿Aiacaad?- justo en ese momento aparece John para pedirles nota.

-¿Aiacaad?- murmura extrañado el cobrizo.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- pregunta su hermana tan extrañada como él.

-Ella es finlandesa. O eso creo.

**20:40h. Lunes 31.**

Isabella entra en Red Lion y se sienta en la mesa más alejada. Milagrosamente hoy no ha llovido y ha dado una vuelta por todo el centro urbano aprovechando que era su día libre. Corrección, no ha llovido hasta hace apenas unos minutos. Ha recorrido las calles centrales junto con su amiga inseparable, su Polaroid Land Camara 1000. Esa máquina preciosa que la acompaña a todos lados, ayudándola a inmortalizar los lugares que recorre durante su vida, la construcción de su escalera.

-¿Nerviosa?

-¿Tú qué crees?

John se ríe de ella porque nunca ha visto a Bella tan ansiosa.

-Él vendrá en veinte minutos o así. Comprobaremos si es un buen inglés y llega puntual. ¿Tienes preparado todo?

-Sip, tú solo prepara el limón y cuando me veas que me acerco a él, lo distraes.

-Entendido Aiacaad.

Bella niega con la cabeza.

Dos minutos antes de las nueve, la puerta se abre para dar paso a Edward. Este cierra el paraguas y se acerca a paso lento a la barra. Bella lo mira de reojo, por encima del hombro porque está girada en un ángulo de 90º. Cuando John se dirige a él, Edward le entrega un sobre. Después, su amigo le dice algo y sale de la barra. Bella le hace un gesto que continúe hacia ella, vigilando que no se gire y descubra todo.

-Código verde capitana- susurra John volviéndose a marchar.

La morena abre el sobre con manos ligeramente temblorosas. No puede soportar la energía generada de tenerlo a unos cuantos metros después de haber pasado casi un mes desde que lo vio. Se queda pasmada unos segundos observando su ancha espalda enfundada en una chupa de cuero. Cuando consigue recomponerse, decide abrir el sobre.

_Srta. Aiacaad, _

_encantado._

_Así que le gustan ellos dos, menos el tercer protagonista. Claro, claro...como tienen six pack pero el tercero carece de musculatura abdominal, lo mandamos lejos. A las Kalendas Graecas si más no es suficiente lejano. Está bien, está bien...lo entiendo._

_Si no se encuentra en Londres ¿cómo justifica que cada día me conteste estas cartas?_

_Como veo que no me ha dado una foto suya como le pedí y me la merezco por haber descubierto su nombre, le propongo algo: última oportunidad para entregarme una fotografía suya o sino, y lamentándolo mucho, me veré obligado a presentar demanda contra usted y consultaré a mis abogados por no haberme facilitado los datos extraídos de mi persona correspondiente a los suyos._

_¿Truco o trato? _

_No me gustan las matemáticas. Las mates ni la mitad de asignaturas del instituto._

Ella está sonriendo cuando acaba de leerla. De repente Edward se gira y ella lo hace a su vez intentando tapar su rostro con su pelo y su brazo. La adrenalina corre por sus venas por el peligro de que la descubra. Él se dirige al toilet y ella empieza a escribir de vuelta. Interrumpe su escritura solamente una vez cuando vuelve del lavabo y sigue escribiendo cuando él se vuelve a sentar. A los pocos minutos guarda la hoja en un sobre junto con una fotografía que ha hecho esta mañana mientras paseaba. Ventajas de la polaroid y su impresión inmediata. Después escribe algo en un post-it junto con la fotografía. Sujeta su cámara y le echa una foto desde su posición. Luego guarda todo en su mochila. Su amigo ve que prepara todo y comienza a explicar a Edward como conoció a Angie. Bella se coloca su sombrero, se pone su abrigo y se echa su pequeña mochila al hombro. Y finalmente se acerca al hombre que le quita el sueño por las noches y le roba suspiros con sus palabras cuando las lee en la intimidad.

El tiempo parece ir a cámara lenta a medida que avanza. Él está ahí. Realmente, está ahí, a unos metros, charlando anímadamente con John y bebiendo una Bass. Entonces lo tiene delante. Puede incluso olerlo si se inclina. Inspira fuertemente y llena sus pulmones al máximo sin hacer ningún ruido. Avanza su brazo derecho y deja el sobre en la barra. Se inclina levemente y pronuncia:

-Trato.

Edward se tensa aún mirando a John, pero este se encuentra mirando por encima de él. No puede creerlo. Su mente obliga a su cuerpo a girar, pero la sorpresa hace que el proceso mental sea tardío y lo único que alcanza a ver es una trenza castaña oscura balanceándose en un abrigo de lana verde. Al igual que unas converse verde a conjunto.

-Espera- contesta apresurado y levantándose del taburete.

Ella abre la puerta. Se gira y lo observa a los ojos. Y él la mira correspondiendo su mirada con la mano derecha a medio camino. Algo invisible en esa distancia hace encoger el espacio y dos pupilas se conectan a pesar de los metros que las separan. Todo cuanto les rodea se desintegra y deja de existir. Ella le sonríe y se da media vuelta para adentrarse en la calle de nuevo. Él corre hacia allí pero es demasiado tarde. Ella no está.

-¡Joder!

Vuelve a la barra y abre el sobre.

_Chico de la barra, _

_¿Quién ha dicho que no me guste el tercer protagonista y sus invisibles músculos? Puede que si me guste...puede que no...eso a usted no le incumbe, pequeña Amanda._

_¿Quién le dice que no tengo alquilada la puerta teletransportadora a Doraemon? Por ejemplo, ahora estoy a cuatro metros de usted sin que se de cuenta. Luego me acercaré sin que me vea y le entregaré esta carta y cuando atraviese la puerta, habré desaparecido ¿quiere comprobarlo?_

_No me gusta esa gorra que llevas hoy. Es naranja. No me gusta el naranja._

_PS: Ya veo que no te gustaban las mates. He podido comprobar que desconoces la función de los asteriscos._

_PS2: Puede que haya hecho un poco de trampa. Eso no era mi nombre, era mi apellido._

_Atentamente, ¿Aiaqué?_

Seguidamente, observa la foto que le ha regalado y mira el mensaje del post-it.

_¿Ha visto alguna vez National Treasure? Es fascinante el reverso de la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos, ¿no cree?_

"_Las tintas de sulfato de hierro aparecen con el calor"_

Cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra al camarero con un plato de rodajas de limón.

-No sé que le ve a la película. A mi me aburre soberanamente- Edward solo puede concentrrsea en lo que habrá en la imagen escrito con tinta invisible. Inseguro, no sabe donde aplicar el limón, pues no quiere estropear la foto. Entonces recuerda la escena en la que Nicolas Cage se dispone a descifrar el mensaje y Diane Kruger le detiene.

_Si existe un mensaje secreto, lo más es seguro es que esté señalado con un símbolo en la parte superior derecha. ¡Eso es!_

Un minuto más tarde, una vez aplicado el cítrico jugo y haber expulsado su cálido aliento, sonríe por el descubrimiento de esas letras que aparecen tímidamente.

**21:21h. **

Edward escribe lo que será la carta definitiva y se la entrega a John antes de marcharse. Toda la ilusión del mundo concentrada en esas palabras. Las glándulas suprarrenales del muchacho producen adrenalina por todos sus costados y la emoción le recorre la sangre, enviándola a todos los rincones su cuerpo.

Desafortunadamente y con el destino jugando en su contra, la vida no es tan fácil a veces. Esa carta será la última que se entreguen, pues Bella no la recibirá.

No a tiempo.

.

.

.

**(*) OED: O**xford** E**nglish** D**ictionary, como la RAE pero versión británica.

**Mensaje** que encuentra Edward escrito en una servilleta cuando busca a Bella en Red Lion:

_Tuntematon Cullen, _

_olet huijari, lopeta pakottaa määränpää. _(*)

1

Lo que vendría siendo:

Desconocido Cullen,

usted es un tramposo, deje de forzar el destino.

.

.

**Aclaración **sobre las fechas, por posibles despistes y desconcordancias: Edward y Bella filtrean en otoño del 2011.

Si tienen teorías sobre el porqué Bella no recibe la carta, serán agradables de leer.


	7. Comare altruista

**Capítulo VI**

Un peldaño del pasado atrapado en el presente: Comare altruista.

_In memoriam (en memoria de)_

Era una calurosa mañana de verano. El sol asomó por el este, pero sus rayos no iluminaron el poblado. Finas partículas de ceniza descendían del cielo acompañadas de pequeñas lapilli candentes. El aroma del aire estaba sobrecargado. Poder respirar sin ahogarse era una pequeña victoria debido a la dificultad del acto. El viento era denso y pesado en el ambiente, la brisa inexistente. Los habitantes desconocían lo que ocurría. Ellos, bajo la influencia de la filosofía hedonista, vivían lujosamente en sus mansiones, ignorando el peligro que los acechaba. Desayunaron recostados en sus refinados triclinios y meditaron sobre sus negocios mientras comían queso, fruta seca, miel y pan. La mayoría de los negocios eran los cultivos de uva y olivos que maduraban en las tierras cercanas. Cultivos los cuales dentro de unas horas serían escombros de ramas quemadas y ceniza volcánica.

El monumento rocoso situado a kilómetros de sus casas escupía una fina cortina de humo. La incertidumbre era la sincronización del pueblo, el miedo de algo que se avecina y no se sabe su procedencia. Terror por lo desconocido. Pánico de los hechos que ocurren sin poder antecederse a ellos porque no han sucedido con anterioridad. No hay patrones ni consejos que seguir. Bebés llorando al igual que las madres que los mecen. Hombres gritando y huyendo con lo puesto. La angustia se vomitaba en cada hogar. Todos protegieron sus objetos de valor como pudieron. Unos cogieron oro y monedas, otros intentaron proteger a sus mascotas, otros sus hijos y otros sus libros. De poco les sirvió. Pavor ante lo que unos juraron sería el fin del mundo y otros, un castigo de sus divinidades por sus pecados. Unos rezaron por poder salvarse de ese infierno y otros simplemente asumieron su ineludible muerte y comenzaron a rezar por el perdón de dichos pecados y su ascensión a los cielos. Ganarse la entrada del eterno paraíso o bien la perpetuidad del infierno, sin purgatorios o trances de tiempo de perdón. El color gris después de la muerte no existe.

Horas después, el volcán despertaba de su largo sueño. Las rocas caían como meteoritos y derrumbaban tejados dejando atrapados a los que se protegían bajo ellos y se reguardaban del denso aire tóxico. Los últimos que intentaron sobrevivir a la catástrofe, huyendo con las togas taponando sus fosas nasales, murieron lapidados por las grandes piedras pómez. Una especie de masa negra ardiente inundó las callejuelas y penetró todo a su paso. Todo quedó envuelto en vapor de azufre.

Dos días después de la erupción, el sol volvía a iluminar la ciudad, pero esta no era lo que fue en su día. Solo era un paisaje desolador.

26 de agosto del 79. El Vesubio, después de arrasar todo cuanto tuvo a su paso, volvió a dormir. La ciudad de Pompeya, junto con Herculano y Stabia, quedó enterrada bajo metros de escombro y zafra negra. Sepultada durante siglos.

5 de noviembre de 2011. Isabella Swan observa fascinada esa construcción innata de aspecto rocoso, coronada por un enorme cráter. El volcán se ve peligroso y protector desde todos los ángulos de la histórica ciudad_. _La atracción por esa colosal montaña, aún sabiendo la amenaza que presenta, es inevitable. A pesar del aspecto benevolente que pueda aparentar, el magma de su interior desafía la ascensión y la fuga hacia la superficie exterior en cualquier momento.

Camina por las calles empedradas observando las ruinas conservadas y reconstruidas. Avanza lentamente y respira la brisa a cada paso. El olor que trae el céfiro italiano es una de las cosas que más echa de menos cuando está en la contaminada Londres. Se deja llevar por cada esquina del yacimiento. Después de observar durante largos minutos piezas antiguas, esos pequeños tesoros divididos en jarrones, vasijas, mosaicos, cerámicas, capiteles, columnas y un diverso etcétera, se dirige a lo más impresionante del descubrimiento arqueológico, las solidificaciones humanas. El ingenio e inteligencia del arqueólogo Giuseppe Fiorelli hizo posible la obtención de estas estatuas humanas. Isabella sabe con certeza que nada es comparable con los gestos de los últimos segundos de vida de esas personas. Los escritos, las leyendas, los documentales...no hay palabras para describir el horror que sufrieron esos ciudadanos a la hora de morir. Personas protegiéndose con los brazos elevados, las muecas de sus bocas abiertas y la forma de ovillo de sus cuerpos en el suelo inmortalizan la angustia para siempre. La imagen de esas piedras humanas son las únicas que las palabras no son capaces de describir. Ese sufrimiento te deja sin términos para describirlo.

Después del paseo bajo su ojo profesional, Bella entra en el ArqueoRestaurante en la Casina dell'Aquila. Un lugar construido encima de la montaña de ceniza y piedras solidificada que dejó el Vesubio y que se puede contemplar toda la ciudad.

-Buona sera.(*)

-Buona sera.

-¿Tavolo per uno?-pregunta el camarero.

-No, sono in attesa, grazie.

Busca entre mesas y encuentra a Paolo al final del bar. Él mira como se acerca y pone su mejor mirada seductora. Ella sonríe encantadoramente por fuera y pone cara de asco por dentro. A medida que pasa el tiempo se le da mejor fingir con los hombres. Algunos son absurdos pensadores de pollas tan fáciles de manejar, que incluso untar la mantequilla en el pan, parece misión imposible en comparación con sus mentes.

Ella se sienta en el lado opuesto de la mesa mientras él sigue con esa cara de subnormal profundo. Después de unos segundos, su polla mater habla por él.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien.

-¿Sólo bien?- sonríe de lado. Isabella rueda los ojos en su mente. Clasifica las sonrisas en dos categorías. Una, los hombres que sonríen de lado y efectivamente, mojan bragas y dos, los que hacen el amago de seducir con ese gesto varonil y parece que le hayan atrapado la esquina de su labio con un anzuelo y estén girando el eje de la caña de pescar.

-Si. Bien- esta vez la que sonríe de lado es ella. Porque le demuestra que el polvo de ayer no fue para tanto. Si es que acaso se puede llamar polvo cuando no hay orgasmo al final.

-Te fuiste muy pronto.

-Lo suficiente.

-Podríamos haber repetido esta mañana.

-No duermo con hombres.

-¿Nunca?

-Sin excepciones.

No. Bella Swan, 25 años, follando por necesidad fisiológica, nunca por gusto ni deseo, nunca compartiendo cama para dormir. No dormir abrazada a unos brazos que la sujetaran en la noche, no escuchar palabras románticas y absurdas susurradas en su oído, no despertar con besos suaves y roces seductores. No porque no quisiera, sino porque sabe que no lo tiene permitido. La voz de su demonio personal se lo repite cada noche. Se lo repite cada vez que está con un hombre. Si, esa voz que se ríe de ella cada vez que no alcanza un orgasmo y la soledad que le impuso al levantarse cada mañana le daña con su presencia. Esa voz que substituye los susurros por miradas solemnes, besos escondidos por cigarros en la madrugada y manos entrelazadas por lágrimas traicioneras. La voz que controla su vida y ella acata sus órdenes por el bien de la vida ajena y cercana.

-A lo que íbamos Paolo, ¿qué localidades tengo de opciones?

-Directa al grano, ¿certo?

-No nos hemos acostado por amor al arte, ya lo sabías.

-Aaaah, donna italiana ruda, me encantan. Todas las mujeres deberían ser como tú- ella rueda los ojos por la espera mientras él le da un trago a la jarra de cerveza.

-Paolo no agotes mi paciencia, tengo cosas que hacer. Y tú quieres algún día tener hijos así que no me tientes a convertirte en un castrati a tu edad.

El italiano ríe por el tono amenazador disfrazado de fingida dulzura con el que habla Bella.

-Ah, ah, Bella...¿de dónde has salido, piccola?- filosofea.

-Del coño de mi madre- contesta altivamente mientras alza las cejas.

-Mamma mia, grotesca. Me gusta- antes que pueda volver a amenazarle Paolo sigue hablando- Está bien, por la conservación de mi querido pene, acabaremos pronto- ella alza la cerveza de él inclinando su barbilla. Después le da un sorbo mientras le mira fijamente. Pasa la lengua por su labio superior, quitando el resto de espuma blanca. Él traga. Lo dicho, muy fácil- ¿Preferencias?

-De lugar ninguna, pero si de tiempo. Debo hacerlo antes de setiembre para poder graduarme en la branca de arqueología. Las asignaturas que no quedaron convalidadas las presento el mes que viene y el trabajo final debe tratar del yacimiento en el que esté. Así que tendré todo el otoño para hacerlo.

-Ahora mismo, las principales opciones serían Perú, Turquía, Italia, España y China.

-No me importa dónde, pero tienes que enviarme a alguno el año que viene.

-Sabes que es bastante premeditado. En lo general, la plaza demandada tarda aproximadamente tres años acorde a la temporización del grado.

-Por eso he venido a ti querido.

-¿Y qué recibo a cambio?

-¿No fue suficiente lo de ayer?

-Soy un hombre ambicioso.

-Yo también.

-Tampoco puedo hacer milagros, piccola.

-¿Estás seguro? Quizás pueda motivarte para que me ayudes repitiendo lo de ayer, ¿qué te parece?

A Paolo le parece más que estupendo cerrar el trato.

.

Bella se aleja de Pompeya mientras chupa una piruleta de fresa y se quita el sabor del italiano. Hombres y sus debilidades orales. Todo sea por la profesionalidad. Eso si, siempre bajo el lema chupar sin tragar.

Esta vez ha alquilado un fiat 500. El viento remueve su largo pelo cruzándose delante de su cara pero no afecta a su conducción. Conoce prácticamente de memoria todas las curvas y baches del camino. Lo recorrieron decenas de veces juntas. La diferencia es que ahora no hay sonrisas ni música a todo volumen. Detrás de sus gafas de sol, observa la imagen que le devuelve el retrovisor central del coche. El Vesubio cada vez se ve más pequeño. Bella siente como si cada vez que se alejara del volcán, se alejara de ella misma a su vez. Como una compleja operación que no consigue descifrar el porqué esa unión y el porqué esa distancia. Una ecuación entre la naturaleza y el ser humano.

Elementos naturales y personas. ¿Cuan unidos están? Existen personas tranquilas como el agua del mar por la mañana y vivaces como la marea alta, calladas como el silencio de las cuevas, solitarias como colinas, estridentes como cataratas y frías como el granizo. Hay personas que parecen huracanes con su carácter, otras que buscan adrenalina por doquier, como los acantilados situados en lo más alto del mundo. Otras hablan con melodías, como el viento y la brisa. Personas con tendencia a la sabiduría como los árboles, confidentes como las ocultas minas, calientes como el desierto o la lava. Personas confidentes, que están ahí y brillan por su ausencia pero que sabemos que están siempre, como las ondas por las que pasa el sonido. Paradoja esta, que el sonido no se vea y la luz no se oiga pero que ambos los podamos tocar.

Puede que las personas tengamos un fenómeno o elemento natural dentro que nos condiciona a ser como somos, una especie de zodiaco naturalista y biológico con la naturaleza que denomina el carácter de cada uno. Gente incontrolable como un tsunami, un torbellino, un terremoto, un seísmo. Personas fantasiosas como los oasis, románticas como el amanecer, destructivas como torbellinos, misteriosas como las nubes y violentas como aludes. Gente oscura como la noche, gente que brilla como las estrellas, gente remilgada como los arcoiris.

Bella era un volcán. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué Bella es un volcán? ¿Por su carga genética? ¿Quizás por el lugar dónde fue concebida? ¿Qué fenómenos son Charlie Swan y Renée Dwyer?

Puede que la genética natural intervenga en la creación de estos fenómenos humanos. El origen de todo, lo que no se puede dividir, partículas que forman moléculas cuando se juntan. Algo así como la molécula del agua, formada por el oxígeno y el hidrógeno. La simbologia natural de cada persona según el origen de sus ascendientes. Toda dinastía tiene detrás un árbol genealógico natural, antecesor incluso al apellido. Charlie Swan, hijo de Charles Swan, un hombre frío, inquebrantable y serio, molécula de iceberg que fue seducido por el magnetismo de Agata Merrinson, una enigmática y hermosa aurora boreal y que de esa unión nació una elevada montaña, siguiendo el linaje de los Swan. Seria y rocosa, imponente, majestuosa y orgullosa desde su cima. Rozando las nubes y respirando aire puro desde lo más alto.

Y luego está Renée Dywer, hija de Andrea Dywer, hombre romántico como el campo verde en verano, propio de la Toscana, lugar dónde se crió, entre viñedos, seductor de Antonietta Rossi. Una mujer relámpago, rápida y electrizante que se dejó atraer por la tranquilidad del italiano y el dulce vino tinto. Una luz eléctrica, blanca y pura que logró crear un hoyo en ese tranquilo campo, quemándolo por defecto natural, a una asombrosa velocidad y creando a un pequeño bebé hiperactivo, un géiser llamado Renée.

Y es así como Bella nacía de la unión entre una montaña y un géiser. La tranquilidad de su padre y la actividad de su madre unidos formando un volcán. Un fenómeno natural, fruto de un momento de locura entre la pasión de un hombre serio y hogareño que se dejaba seducir por una loca mujer de ojos azules. Unos ojos que eran capaces de mover esa montaña llamada Charlie. Si, el amor que tenía Renée por ese hombre movía montañas, lo movía a él. La frialdad dejándose evaporar por una joven italiana de manos artesanas y sonrisas brujas. Un amor quizás no intenso, ni poético ni inmortal, pero si un amor real hasta el día que ellos perdieron sus vidas. Charlie, un temperamento apacible como los lagos que se congelan en invierno siendo invadido por esa columna de agua caliente y vapor cálido. Es curioso como dos elementos naturales tan opuestos puedan complementarse de tal manera. Quizás se deba al fenómeno químico llamado amor que aparece cuando dos elementos colisionan, formando uno entero. Esa fórmula incomprensible para los que no conocen el sentimiento, dificultosa para los científicos y congénita para los enamorados.

Basados en esta alcurnia, es comprensible la naturaleza de Bella como volcán. Eso era ella. Una montaña rocosa y solvente por fuera y ardiente y carnal por dentro. Hay personas que las montañas dicen que son feas, que la piedra es insensible y no transmite nada. Hay otras que la rocosidad les enamora, el silencio con la que habla es seductor. También hay que no le gustan el fuego, que es destructivo y peligroso, otros que el fuego es el origen de todo.

Los gustos son variados, habrán personas que el arcoiris será lo más bello del planeta y otras que dirán que es la mariconada más grande que pueda existir. A unos les desagrada la lluvia y otros que sin ella no saben vivir, que la melancolía de las gotas de agua son su vida. Y es que son estilos de vida, fenómenos incompatibles e intereses diversos. Gente que considera aburrido el silencio y gente silenciosa como la calma después de la tempestad o después de esta que le incordia el sonido. La belleza es relativa, pero siempre es belleza. Hasta el último matiz lo es. Porque una perla no está en un sillón de seda, rodeada de estrafalarias comodidades. Está en una bibalvia, un molusco- para la mayoría feo- una concha sepultada en la arena profunda, escondiendo una brillante perla en su interior debajo de ese caparazón antiestético. Igual que las piedras preciosas, no nacen en los escaparates de las lujosas tiendas de la Quinta Avenida o el Boulevard, no, están enterradas bajo quilos de tierra y barro, en el que hay que mancharse las manos, pero que incluso esa tierra, es hermosa para algunos, pues los hay que prefieren el color marrón de la tierra húmeda, que no el matiz dorado del oro.

Una mujer grande, con un temperamento paciente y solitario pero que en su interior, una gran cantidad de magma está esperando por su expulsión al exterior. Y es fascinante la erosión, porque aunque la lava que duerme dentro es tóxica, es asombroso observar el color tan intenso que adquiere cuando es expulsada por el cráter. Derribando todo a su paso. Porque el volcán es peligroso, quizás tanto como el que está a sus espaldas. Y un día, el volcán explotó. Un hombre la llevó al límite, bordeó el cráter y forzó dicho estallido. Ahora solo quedan cenizas, la voz demoníaca, pero las cenizas con el calor, tienden a volver a incendiarse. El riesgo es permanente mientras haya ceniza y la voz no desaparezca. Y es curioso como el fuego se asocia a la pasión o el amor, pero muchas veces el fuego no significa eso, significa rabia, poder, castigo y maldad. Cuando la lava sale del cráter, nada queda con vida. Destruyendo todo a su alrededor y dejándolo marchito. Entonces solo queda el volcán, rodeado de su naturaleza, de su destrucción, solo en su miseria, su maldición y su desgracia. Acabando con la vida que lo rodea. Solo permanece la voz que reía y hacía llorar al volcán, la voz la humillaba y el volcán se avergonzaba.

E Isabella sigue activa, no erosiona pero si tiene pequeños temblores, movimientos que quebrantan el suelo por furia, por remordimiento, por impotencia. Por los recuerdos, porque aunque haya destruido su entorno, su mente aún recuerda lo hermoso que era el paisaje antes de su explosión. Y es que la reminiscencia duele más que las circunstancias en la que ocurren los hechos.

.

Después de un corto trayecto, un cartel le indica que ha llegado a su hogar.

**Benvenuti a Napoli**

-Ciao bella- contesta ella inclinando la cabeza como si la ciudad se tratara de una mujer.

Isabella no entra en el núcleo de la ciudad, no se adentra entre las calles que le vieron crecer mientras el sol veraniego tostaba su piel, no. Se desvía hacia la costa, allá dónde la vio por última vez. Conduce por las serpenteantes y cerradas curvas de la carretera que une la costa entre Sorrento y Salerno. Se mueve a gran velocidad, tiene el volante sujeto con fuerza, sus nudillos blancos por los recuerdos del lugar. El paisaje es de los más fascinantes del mundo. Ahí estaba, a pesar del dolor que le producía, como todos los años en este día, ella volvía. Aparca en un mirador y entra en un bar para turistas. Pide mesa fuera, en la terraza. Aprovecha los rayos de sol todo el tiempo que puede. Cuando vuelva a Londres pasará mucho tiempo para volver a gozar de él.

-¿Sabe lo que va a pedir señorita?

-Traiga una botella de champagne. Y dos copas por favor.

El camarero, a pesar de extrañarle la comanda, trae lo que pide y se marcha. Pero Bella también se va, dejando una cantidad de dinero debajo del cenicero de cristal más que justa por robar las copas de cristal y la botella de cava. Se apresura hacia el lugar. Salta con cuidado por las rocas, un pie en falso y su vida se perdería en las profundidades del mar. Quizás con suerte la muerte se la llevaba antes de caer al agua, un golpe certero en la cabeza con alguna roca saliente y todo habría acabado. Pero ella no falla, camina con pie firme y seguro, sin titubear. Después del breve camino, llega al punto exacto, la escena del crimen. Y ahí está ella, con su sonrisa que iluminaba sus días y sus manos que le ayudaron a levantarse cuando quedó huérfana, mismas manos que la levantaron del suelo cuando aprendían a pedalear en sus bicicletas por los caminos toscanos que unían sus casas. Bella le sonríe y se sienta a su derecha. Con las piernas cruzadas, como los indios, abre la botella sin importar donde caiga la abundante espuma ni el disparatado corcho, vertiendo el líquido en las dos copas. Después deja la botella y alza su copa mirando la caída del sol. El firmamento apenas nublado y una gran esfera naranja eclipsa el lugar trágico y hermoso.

-Felicidades Alessandro- y ella ríe por no llorar. "Gracias Isabello" susurra de vuelta el viento.

Choca su copa con la otra y bebe el líquido burbujeante de un trago. Y empieza a hablar con ella, como si aún estuviera a su lado. Como si nada de lo que pasó fuera real. Su imaginación la abraza fuertemente.

-Aquí otro año- suspira sin poderlo evitar.

Se levanta la manga y observa por segundos el dibujo de tinta que le demuestra que aún está ahí, en su piel. Esboza la sonrisa más dolorosa y melancólica que nadie haya podido presenciar. Besa su muñeca, como si el tatuaje fuera su mejilla.

-¿Un cigarro?- pregunta retóricamente- claro que no, sé que te molesta el humo- dice mientras roza la cerilla contra la cajetilla y lo enciende. Inunda sus pulmones de humo y lo expulsa por la nariz.

-Te he traído algo, para que luego digas que no estoy por ti, so estúpida. Eh oye...¿cómo te atreves a pegarme? Para rubia, ¿no ves que quién me vea pensará que estoy loca hablando sola?- saca de su mochila una muffin de chocolate y enciende una vela con otra cerilla- anda, sopla antes que caiga la cera- la brisa del atardecer apaga el pequeño fuego. Y el humo de su cigarro se mezcla con el de la vela. Dos filamentos de humo unidos, bailando, llorando y abrazándose- Con tu permiso- dice mientras se come el muffin y vuelve a beber del champagne- he tenido que chuparle la polla a un idiota para conseguir el título de arqueología. ¿Qué? No me mires así ¿vale? Era necesario tía- continúa mientras sigue comiendo- ¿Cuando vendrás a visitarme a Londres?-pregunta después del segundo mordisco- Tengo mi propio piso, no es muy grande pero no necesito más. Yo y mis dos hijos. No está tan mal como pensábamos. La puta lluvia no cesa, eso es verdad pero ya sabemos dónde nací, no puedes hacer nada porque no la ame tanto como el sol italiano- acaba la magdalena hipercalórica y mira a su izquierda- ¿Por qué no bebes champagne?- se hace el silencio- bebételo- ordena. Pero la copa no se mueve- ¡bébetela joder!- se enfurece porque ella no le hace caso.

Entonces de la furia y el propio ridículo de hablar con espectros de su memoria, coge la copa y la estampa contra la roca, rompiéndola en pedazos, salpicando el alcohol dónde está sentada. Los filos de cristal puntiagudos es lo único que queda. Isabella levanta la mirada y ella ya no está.

-Te echo de menos. Mucho- solloza haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo- Tanto que a veces pienso que fuiste producto de mi imaginación- respira profundamente, dejando entrar el olor a sal marina dentro de ella. Y quema, la brisa de la costa quema porque tiene el corazón abierto en esos momentos, siempre baja la armadura que lo cubre cuando está en el lugar.- Luego lo pienso y sé que no tengo tanta como para haber creado algo tan harmonioso.

Cinco años viniendo a esa roca, celebrando la vida y la muerte unidas en un cinco de noviembre. Celebrando el romance y la tragedia unidos. Deja que fluya la sangre, el dolor, el recuerdo. El sol ya ha desaparecido. Nadie es testigo de la pena profunda de esa chica. Solo ella. Muy tarde para que el sol sea testimonio y demasiado temprano para que la luna llore con ella.

Se levanta y se asoma al precipicio. Las olas rompen contra las rocas abajo, generando un sonido mortal y fuerte. Empuña la botella y da un buen trago.

-¿Crees que si me tirara ahora cambiaría algo?- niega con la cabeza- claro que no- se contesta con la cara húmeda del silencioso llanto- nadie te va a traer de vuelta. Y me odio por eso. Te odio porque no estás. Me odio porque no estás. Le odio porque no estés. Odio que nuestra promesa nunca se llegue a cumplir por mi culpa. Y lo odio por lo que hizo, pero no puedo cambiarlo, no me justifico, no culpo al tiempo- solloza pronunciando las palabras entrecortadas- Me odio por dejarle ser su comare y dejarle hacer lo que quiso conmigo. Odio que tú también fueras una comare como yo. Perdóname por odiarle a él también, perdóname por odiar tu amor hacia él, lo siento. Lo siento una y mil veces y tú nunca lo sabrás. Perdóname. Perdóname Ale. Quiero culparle pero ¿cómo voy a culpar a dos personas por enamorarse? No puedo. Y duele, duele muchísimo aceptar la culpa. Y duele odiar y fingir que todo sigue igual, que todo va bien, pero cada día lo hago mejor- dice quitándose una gruesa gota sálada que le cosquillea la nariz con el filo de su manga al mismo tiempo que intenta sonreír. Solo consigue una mueca.

Y piensa...reflexiona y medita sobre si sus decisiones fueron justas. Se pierde en sus cavilaciones redundantes. Si la justicia entiende de piedad o misericordia. Si la justicia es leal, o por el contrario, es traición cometerla. Ellas jamás hubiesen decidido de manera egoísta, sin ponerse en la piel de la otra, pero cuando debes decidir y la sentencia implica la muerte, las dudas son impercederas y la consciencia batalla contra la adhesión. La balanza no es ecuánime siempre. Dice, Dama de la Justicia, es bipolar, tiene dos caras, no durante el juicio en si, sino el juicio moral posterior al original, cuando la balanza decide y las represalias se convierten en el enemigo de uno mismo.

Parpadea y las lágrimas caen como algodón en el mar, la gravedad hace que choquen y que apenas sea visible la inmersión. Y Bella lo ve todo borroso porque no aguanta el llanto y cierra los ojos abrazándose ella misma mientras solloza fuertemente, respirando con dificultad porque se crea una mucosidad en su nariz que le impide respirar bien. Está congestionada por fuera y por dentro.

-No estás aquí, no estás para impedirme que llore, odias verme llorar- asiente la cabeza repetidamente- ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Te jodes! ¡Te jodes porque no puedes impedírmelo- chillaba con su dedo alzado, amenazando a la nada- no estás aquí para prohibírmelo. ¡Mírame!- decía iracunda mirando al cielo, con los ojos desorbitados de la rabia- ¡mírame y observa mi sufrimiento!- reclama mientras sigue llorando de la rabia y el desconsuelo. Se golpea el pecho con su dedo índice repetidas veces.

Y deja de pensar por unos instantes, deja que únicamente el dolor se apodere de ella. El dolor de la pérdida. Mira hacia abajo. Levanta la mirada y observa el éter borroso. Y entonces se tira al vacío. Abre sus brazos en cruz y deja que su peso caiga y caiga...siente como el viento choca con su cara y con su cuerpo y siente flotar. La gravedad produce un cosquilleo en su estómago por la vertiginosa velocidad que alcanza. El agua la apuñala cuando alcanza la superficie. El agua penetra en ella y entonces todo se hace oscuro. La muerte conecta ambos cuerpos y por un segundo, solo por un segundo, puede abrazar a su amiga.

Luego abre los ojos y se da cuenta que sigue estando de pie en el borde de la roca.

Se vuelve a sentar. La piel se le achina por el frío que se levanta. Saca de su mochila su armónica y las primeras notas musicales acongojan su soledad. La melancolía del instrumento fluye por el espacio. Como susurros en forma de quejidos, un lamento eterno, un arrepentimiento desgarrador de lo más recóndito del alma, una amistad inquebrantable a pesar de la ausencia. El sonido es desolado, una pluma deslizándose entre galaxias, una hoja que cae de un árbol en otoño, una lamentación ignorada y unas manos enredadas pidiendo perdón. Corazones rotos y almas quebrantadas. Todo ser solitario, sin importar dónde se encontrara, se identificaba con el ritmo triste que Bella tocaba con su Marine Band. Armonía en versos de blues. Quejidos sin disfrazar, caras murrias e infaustas. Notas tristes y hermosas. Sombras volátiles y espíritus mustios.

A cierta distancia dónde la música se lamenta, el sol cae detrás de las montañas y roza su recto perfil, porte serio pero elegante. Alto e imponente. De piel morena como la canela y ojos negros como la sombra más oscura. Hay algo en su forma de caminar, la manera en que se ajusta el traje a su fuerte espalda. Su pelo corto se delinea sobre su nuca cayendo más largo hacia delante. Sus labios carnosos muestran la sombra sobre su barbilla y un piccolo hoyuelo puntea su mejilla. El paso es seguro y ligero, la confianza desborda por todos sus poros junto con ese aire vicioso y chungo de la mafia. Ronda los treinta y presume de su juventud, dinero y la compañía de su mujer en sus brazos. Una mujer en su punto auge de belleza, con su pelo enmarañado después de hacer el amor apasionadamente y sus ojos felinos expectantes por él. Ansiosa de amor y melancólica de celebración trágica. Hermosa. Su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas blancas de seda. Él sonríe arrogantemente cuando ella le hace un gesto con el dedo para que se acerque. Ella agarra el filo de su corbata y lo empuja hacia la cama. Él sonríe y la besa delicadamente, como los hombres que viven en el centro del universo cuando están en brazos del sentido de su vidas. Un italiano que tiene todo cuanto quiso, escondido de lo amenazante pero feliz del escondite porque unos ojos verdes lo protegen. Enredado entre sus caderas brinda honor a su suerte. Un hombre escondido entre sombras, corrupción y calumnias.

Su nombre es Milliaro. Ettore Milliaro.

.

.

.

(*) Buenas tardes.

¿Mesa para uno?

No gracias, me están esperando.

.

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	8. Inequívoca lluvia

**Capítulo VII**

Sexto peldaño de la escalera: Inequívoca lluvia

_Cæterīs pāribus (el resto sigue igual)_

_._

_._

NA: Parece estar de moda recomendar canciones por capítulos...que luego no digan que no voy a la moda en fanfiction: **Riders on the Storm, The Doors.**

.

Aeropuertos.

Cientos de aviones practicando a diario aterrizajes y despegues alrededor del mundo. Sobrevolando los cielos y los mares del globo terráqueo. Familias diciéndose adiós, amantes besándose como si el mundo fuera a acabar, padres abrazando a sus hijos en busca de una vida mejor lejos de sus hogares y hombres y mujeres de negocios aferrados a maletas forradas de piel y dinero que no pierden tiempo en despedidas absurdas. Adioses trágicos y bienvenidas cariñosas. Lágrimas de emoción y de pena, algunas evaporadas en mente y otras dibujadas en rostros. Puntos de partida o de llegada y núcleo de conexión entre ambas, escalas previas al destino final. Vidas en movimiento en cada una de las terminales que forman el aeródromo. Promesas de una vida mejor, ánimos para cambiar sedentarios ritmos de vida, huidas de secretos, esperanzas de rehacer pasados e ilusiones de encontrar lugares nuevos por descubrir. Otros, simplemente, un anexo entre la suerte y lo aleatorio, el dejarse llevar por el viento hasta encontrar un lugar en el que estar a gusto y sentirse perteneciente a él.

Rutas que son tediosas o rutinarias para unos y para otros, una oportunidad tan aislada que subir a un avión, significa mucho más que subir a un avión. Algunos pierden vuelos, otros fingen perderlos para quedarse al encontrar lo que querían en la vida. Otros tantos esperan impacientemente, ilusionados y vivaces de subir a esas máquinas flotantes y viajar. Viajar y sobrevolar ciudades que son pequeños mundos dentro del mundo y a su vez, personas que son pequeñas ciudades dentro de ciudades.

Maletas plenas de ropa, equipaje de ilusiones cromáticas, embarque de tristezas en blanco y negro y desembarque de melancolías en color sepia. Bagaje de pasar página, avanzando o retrocediendo a su vez. Unos que vienen y otros que van, pero todo es movimiento, todo son minutos que avanzan y cambian vidas, separando o encontrando personas en el camino, nunca sin detenerse, el tiempo no se detiene jamás, es el protagonista tenaz que no permite segmentaciones de perpetuidad. Él maneja los pasajeros con sus manijas de oro y los aviones son quienes los transportan entre los números de plata.

.

**16:42 pm**

A quince millas del centro, situado en la zona oeste de la capital, el centro del mundo de la aviación no necesita justificarse ante los sesenta y cinco millones de pasajeros anuales, los más de dos cientos destinos y los más de noventa países con el que hace de punto de conexión con esa gran canica azul que permite la vida al ser humano. El aeropuerto internacional con más tráfico a escala mundial, Heathrow, localizado en el municipio de Hillingdon, daba la bienvenida a miles de objetos humanos andantes.

Cinco terminales en total, la última inaugurada apenas unos meses, grandes vidrieras y estructuras metálicas colosales. Una torre de control que se alza sobre 4.050 metros, con su magnífica estructura arquitectónica perteneciente a Richard Rogers, en la cual se pueden observar absolutamente todos los rincones del aeropuerto. En las plataformas de estacionamiento, los pasajeros embarcan dentro de los aviones atravesando los tubos de embarque mientras se reabastece el carburante que hace funcionar motores y turbinas. Se observa todas las bifurcaciones que concluyen en esa kilométrica calle de rodaje, bordeada por farolillos de leds azules que indican el trayecto hasta el final de la carretera, justo el momento en el que el avión se inclina a gran velocidad y en un segundo, pasa de pertenecer al asfalto para incorporarse en el viento. Y aunque no se pueda ver, el olor a queroseno que permanece en el asfalto es extrañamente morboso, al igual que el vapor que desprende el bitumen cuando el caucho se adhiere al asfalto y se refracciona esa especie de espejismos que se observa a lo lejos.

Los operarios trabajan sin descanso: mecánicos, revisores, administrativos, sobrecargos, bomberos, conductores de autobuses que te acercan al avión, los que recogen los carritos para transportar equipaje, los que limpian la suciedad del suelo, los que revisan pasaportes, los que cachean a posibles sospechosos, los que atienden dudas en puntos de información, los que echan carburante a los aviones, los que despegan con sus mandos desde las cabinas, las que antes de despegar indican los parámetros de seguridad, los que direccionan el tráfico aéreo, los que meten el dedo enguantado en el culo de narcotraficantes pillados infraganti.

Todos ellos y sus muchos compañeros de trabajo, sin descanso.

En el gran tablón negro de _Arrivals_, las letras amarillas cambian a medida que llegan los aviones. El vuelo con procedencia Nápoles en el que vuelve Bella parpadea indicando que está aterrizando.

Va recorriendo los largos pasillos hasta llegar al control de pasaporte y Aduana. Después de varios -bastantes- minutos, se dirige finalmente a la salida. Y si, entre tanto ajetreo humano, entre tantos ojos y miradas, en un pequeño momento entre cientos de piernas desplazándose de un lado a otro, un hombre y una mujer con el por llegar cosido en sus aún escondidos peldaños, conectan sus pupilas en toda esa distancia. Ella se sorprende, alza las cejas sorprendida de encontrarlo allí pero él no reacciona igual. Cuando Bella alza la mano en forma de saludo mientras sonríe, emocionada de verlo allí, Edward gira la cara después de mirarla con un odio que ni si quiera él sabe de dónde procede mientras se dirige a la zona de embarque. Ella queda con la mano en el aire a la par que su sonrisa, parada y confusa por el rechazo visual. Su intuición sale a flote y lo manda a la mierda por vete a saber qué vez mientras levanta su dedo del medio imaginariamente.

_Será imbécil, subnormal, chulo..._

Minutos después, sus presencias en las operaciones aeroportuarias se dividen, ella permanece en el _lado tierra _y él emprende su partida en el _lado aire_.

Agarra su mochila con furia y se dirige afuera. Da una vuelta en esa puerta giratoria de vidrio y ahí está Heikki, mirándole con ojos acusadores, con la mirada de hielo que le caracteríza. Tiene el semblante serio. Le ha venido a recoger en persona, pues es el único que sabe de su escapada anual. Intentó evitar que ella se fuera, a pesar de lo que implica que vuelva a ese sitio y sin embargo, ella no le ha hecho caso. Como siempre. Porque ella es libre, una y mil veces se lo ha demostrado, esta es solo una cifra más a la suma. Su amiga se acerca y le mira a los ojos alegrándose por la sorpresa de encontrárselo allí. Después desciende su mirada y cambia algo en su semblante.

-No lo hagas- le advierte él una vez ella llega a su posición.

Bella le ignora. Asciende su cabeza y presiona levemente con sus labios la gran cicatriz que tiene en su cuello. Esa marca que le recuerda el terror y el miedo que sintió. Y si, por su culpa. Esa consigna grabada en piel tiene todas las letras detrás de ella, desde la I hasta la a de Isabella. Se estremece por ese beso culpable pero necesario para ella. Y él, tan idiota por permitirle lamer sus heridas de esa manera, en vez de agarrarla de los hombros e impedirle tal acto, se queda quieto mientras disfruta de ese roce benigno que huele a hiel, porque su corazón masoquista así lo decide. Por el deseo inoportuno de anhelar el conflicto de rugosidades entre sus labios y su grieta soldada dérmica.

Cualquiera que fuera testigo de la escena, pensaría que son una pareja de enamorados encontrándose en el aeropuerto, pero en su cercanía, dentro de la mínima distancia íntima entre sus cuerpos, solo ellos dos saben de la culpabilidad y la frustración que significa tal gesto.

-¿Me abrazas?- susurra contra su cuello.

El finlandés no lo duda, se rinde ante su petición y su aliento chocando contra su frontera sentimental. La rodea con sus brazos porque sabe que este es el único momento durante todo el año en el que Bella flaquea y se deja consolar silenciosamente por todo lo que pasó y arrastró con ella. Y le duele verla así, es una puta patada en los cojones tener que presagiar su fragilidad y vulnerabilidad sabiendo cuan fuerte es, pero más le duele a Bella observar la pálida cicatriz expuesta que demuestra que todo fue real y que él es todo cuanto mantiene de su pasado con ella.

-No fue tu culpa Bella.

Ella no hace ningún gesto. Solo difiere de su afirmación mentalmente porque está cansada. Aspira fuertemente y se deshace de su abrazo. Después se dirigen hacia el párking. No hablan en el trayecto, no es como si fuera realizado un viaje por negocios o vacaciones, ambos conocen el motivo y no necesitan tocar heridas abiertas.

-Deja de mirarme así-dice una vez se suben en el coche.

-¿Y cómo coño quieres que te mire Bella? ¿Es que quieres que te maten? ¿Piensas que él no estaría observándote desde cualquier ángulo? ¿Que no estaría a metros de ti? ¡¿Quieres una jodida bala entre tus cejas!?- pregunta enfadado mientras mueve agitadamente las manos. Una vez ajenos a la multitud él no se detiene a exponer sus pensamientos, ni pensar en las maneras en las que las expresa. Ya no oculta su enfado con su actitud y la manera en que ella se expone al peligro- él te odia Bella. Lo hace. Le quitaste todo- parece que él si quiere echar sal a la herida.

-Era su cumpleaños- es lo único que contesta con voz sombría mientras mira por el cristal. Está comenzando a llover. Las gotas de agua se quedan y se resbalan por la ventanilla. Lentamente. Hace unas horas todo era cálido a pesar de trágico y ahora...ahora era melancólico, como ella. La autopista al centro está abarrotada a esa hora y avanzan a la misma velocidad que las gotas que seducen al cristal con su deslizar pausado.

-La gente que está muerta no puede cumplir años.

No suficiente con echar sal a la herida, Heikki parece estar entusiasmado en crear otra. Ella voltea su cara de vuelta. Mira esos profundos ojos azules que tantos momentos han compartido sus orbes marrones. Él responde su mirada, más serio todavía que antes y sin aparentar ningún titubeo a la hora de contestarle. Una mano sujeta al volante con los nudillos blancos por el apriete y otra en puño. La verdad de la afirmación crea un cierto cosquilleo en el borde de sus ojos, pero la rabia es aún más poderosa. La tensión se incrementa entre ellos, todo lo contrario que afuera, donde la caravana de coches no avanza. El silencio es todo cuanto tienen, solo interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia impactar contra el chasis del vehículo. El rubio vuelve la mirada a la carretera. Bella abre la puerta y la cierra de un portazo. Heikki mira como avanza en la lluvia y da un golpe en el volante antes de adentrarse en la carretera para alcanzarla.

-¿Es qué estás loca?- pregunta mientras agarra fuertemente su codo.

-Suéltame runkkari(*)- chilla deshaciéndose de su agarre.

-Bella vuelve al coche.

-¡Que me dejes! ¡Pedazo de subnormal! ¡Me voy andando!

-Estás montando una escena.

-¡Painu helvetiin!(*)

Ella forcejea intentando desprenderse de los brazos que intentan sujetarla mientras algunos conductores dirigen sus miradas indiscretas a ambos. Heikki la rodea fuertemente y ella se calma un poco. Solo un poco cuando le acuna su cabeza contra el hombro.

-Ya está Bella, ya está- le susurra.

-Ella tiene veinticinco, como yo- contesta con voz rota. Las gotas aumentan y pican como alfileres sus siluetas. Sus bocanadas de aliento agitadas se reflejan como pequeñas nubes de vaho entre ellas. Él besa su frente y la empuja de vuelta al coche aguantándola con su brazos, protegiéndola inútilmente del llanto del cielo. La caravana avanza lentamente, pero avanza. Afuera sigue lloviendo, como cada noviembre en Londres. Lluvia invernal, fría y gris. El resto sigue igual.

Las nubes siempre están de parte de Bella.

Una vez aparcan cerca del departamento, Heikki coge la mochila. Sin embargo, de un brusco tirón, Bella se la quita indicándole que lo de hace minutos no se le ha olvidado, lo que en su diccionario vendría siendo un "métete por el culo tus comentarios". Él suspira resignado mientras la ve avanzar a su casa sola. Sabe que es su límite, la pena se acabó. Bella volvía a ser la de siempre, volvía a ser el escudo que dividía su persona para proteger a todo su entorno. Él odiaba la situación, pero más detestaba la incapacidad de no poder hacer nada para cambiarla, es decir, que si podría pero solo conseguiría acabar con su vida y probablemente la de ella, piensa mientras se toca inconscientemente su cicatriz, la cual todavía arde por el recuerdo de sus labios en la zona.

Isabella sube las escaleras y mientras lo hace, traspasa esa estrecha línea divisoria entre el pasado y el presente. Abre la puerta que hace de frontera entre ambas y allí se encuentra a sus hijos. Uno vuela literalmente hacia ella y el otro corre todo lo rápido que puede.

-Aaaaw ¡mis bebés! ¿Cuánto me han echado de menos mis niños, eh?- pregunta mientras los besa repetidamente a ambos, con una sonrisa verdadera y amplia.

Luego deshace la maleta bajo la serena mirada del menor y el grande colgado de su hombro. Una vez acaba de recolocar el equipaje, se prepara una cena improvisada con lo poco que tiene en la nevera y después se da una larga ducha de agua caliente, la cual debería ser más que una ducha, un período de tiempo extenso para reflexionar. Más no, no es tiempo de torturas mentales, Bella canta estridosamente bajo la alcachofa de la ducha, utilizándola de micrófono mientras destroza todas las canciones de un cd recopilatorio con los éxitos de Led Zeppelin.

Cuando llega el estribillo de una canción, en la que el cantante más que cantar gemía, Bella se acuerda de una sonrisa pícara de ese hombre poseedor de ojos verdes extraterrestrales satisfecho por averiguar su admiración por la banda musical. El recuerdo la lleva inmediatamente a la mirada fría de horas atrás y el pinchazo de su sexo desaparece.

_Capullo mividaleimportaatodoelmundo...jódete gilipollas._

También le viene a la mente el momento que lo vio por última vez, cuando le pronunció lo de trato y él se levantó para detenerla.

_¿Por qué ese desprecio, entonces?_- se pregunta buscando la lógica a su comportamiento.

_¡Mierda, las cartas!_

Se viste a toda prisa con lo primero que encuentra y sin secarse el pelo a pesar de la humedad de afuera. Observando la tormenta, decide substituir su pequeña moto por el metro. El local está repleto de gente pero es fácil encontrar a John.

-Hombre, mira quién nos trajo la marea- dice mientras le da un corto pero afectuoso abrazo.

-Hola tonto enamorado que arruinará su vida por casarse- le incita.

Él niega fingiendo estar molesto pero le ignora mientras se va.

-Eh, ¿dónde vas? ¿No tienes nada para mi?

Él avanza a la barra, ella lo sigue. Revela un sobre blanco y elegante. Ella lo va a alcanzar pero él lo retira con un gesto rápido.

-Estuve hablando con Edward- dice haciéndose el interesante. Ella asiente sin cambiar la cara, no va a caer en su juego- Es bastante interesante. Amable y muy gracioso, empático e inteligente. Aparentó ser un tío normal. No sé, me gusta. Me sorprendí de su actitud. Me reí mucho con él, la verdad.

-Ajam...

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de él exactamente?- interroga sin rodeos.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El camarero no contesta, la mirada que le dedica sabe a qué se tiene que referir. Ella niega con sus labios contraídos hacia dentro.

-John ¿has visto a su novia? Es modelo de Victoria's Secret- después se señala de arriba a abajo y repite- Victoria's Secret, yo. Victoria's Secret- insiste mientras crea una silueta sensual con sus manos entorno a ella y después dice- yo- señalando con su dedo índice su cuerpo. Luego saca hacia ambos lados sus manos con los codos flexionados hacia su cuerpo, contestándole sin palabras a lo que él se refiere.

-Soy realista.

-Eres tonta- le reprende él, dolido por la subjetividad con la que se ve.

-En efecto, soy una tonta realista, pero ¿sabes cuál es el Bella's Secret? Que sus tetas son como las de tres ángeles de Victoria's Secret juntas.

Él se ríe y asiente por llevar razón, a la vista salta, pero ciertamente, no es ningún secreto ese. Le entrega el sobre y ella lo abre con extraña delicadeza.

_Un poco más conocida Isabella SWAN,_

_Ahora si, es un placer. He mantenido una charla con su amigo John después de su cobarde huida esta tarde y ¿sabe qué? Entre frases y entre intentos actuados de disimulo por conocerla, lo único que he conseguido que su amigo me dijera sobre usted y, por defecto, que la definiera, ha sido un "Vive la vida al límite". Reflexionando sobre dicha cita, llego a la siguiente conclusión: (A pesar de haberme resultado estas correspondencias amenas y afables) deseo más. Mucho más. Así que le propongo lo siguiente; abra esa puerta teletransportadora que tiene rentada a ese gato cabezón azul de Doraemon y venga este sábado a cenar conmigo._

_Restaurant Gordon Ramsay _

_68-69 Royal Hospital Road_

_20:00h_

_PS: No me gustaría que declinara mi cita._

_Edward Cullen_

-¡Mierda, mierda y más jodida e inmunda montaña de mierda tamaño familiar!

-¿Qué pasa?

La pregunta de John queda en el aire, Isabella corre como si huyera del mismo demonio, bajo la lluvia, empapándose entera junto con la invitación que todavía sostiene en su mano. Se sube al primer Fairway negro que encuentra y le da la dirección al taxista. Resopla con ojos semidesorbitados por el elevado importe fijo de banderazo que indica el taxímetro antes de arrancar. A medio camino, abre la mente y se pregunta porque ha hecho eso, salir tan desesperada por un hecho así de exiguo. De poco importa, no hay tiempo para cavilaciones inútiles, el taxi se detiene y una vez pagado, se dirige al restaurante citado con veinte pounds menos en su bolsillo.

El anfitrión del lujoso restorán la mira despectivamente cuando se acerca y no es para menos. La vestimenta no solo no es sofisticada acorde al lugar, sino que la lluvia le ha dejado un aspecto bastante deplorable.

-¿Qué desea?- pregunta mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Ella ignora ese desdén con el que le observa.

-Anoche tenía una cita en este lugar pero no pude acudir a tiempo. Me gustaría saber si ha dejado un mensaje para mi quién esperaba aquí.

Él, a pesar de desconfiado, decide preguntar por quién.

-Edward Cullen.

Dos segundos de susceptibilidad y él hombre empieza a reírse de manera inverosímil.

-Por favor, vete por dónde has venido. Si lo que quieres es colarte dentro para buscar marido con la cartera repleta de billetes y tu carita en las revistas de la prensa rosa, prueba a vestirte acorde con el lugar, niña. No eres la primera ni la última que quiere entrar dentro a probar suerte. Vete a alguna taberna que es más acorde a tus...cualidades.

Ella, carcomida por la rabia despectiva a su persona y básicamente, llamándole puta gratuitamente, le entrega la carta de Edward. Él la sujeta y levanta una ceja. Le da la vuelta mientras menciona un falso "interesante". La lluvia había borrado la tinta de la letra, ahora solo era un borrón de tinta negra en un papel maltrecho.

-Buen intento- dice irónicamente.

Ella se va con la risa cínica golpeando sus oídos. Se sienta en la vereda del Támesis, en un muro mojado de piedra. Observa las luces e inhala la humedad que hace calar sus huesos. Se niega. Se rebela ante esa humillación que quiere apropiarse de su mente por el tono en que el hombre que la ha "atendido" se ha dirigido hacia ella. Pese a ello, no puede evitar sentirse algo pequeño ante ese mundo superior socialmente. De la crueldad de esas personas que el dinero le hacían sentirse superior y de la injusticia del trato entre los mismos. Cuando te han humillado de manera más cruel que la batalla de estatus, no te dejas vencer por esas banalidades. Y entonces, retoma su reflexión cuando viajaba en taxi.

¿Por qué estaba interesada en ella alguien como él?

_¿Alguien como él? ¿Por qué catalogarlo en un grupo diferente al suyo sin siquiera juzgarlo con motivos? _

Porque era hermoso, inteligente, diferente, sin importar su ambiente diferente al suyo. Y a pesar de tener posibilidades nulas con él, siendo consciente de la diferencia, ella se pasaba por los bajos las diferencias de sus círculos. No iba a permitir que la hipocresía pudiera con ella. No iba a permitir que la superioridad fingida arrasara con su espíritu, porque ese ya fue arrasado por las vejaciones impartidas por un hombre cruel.

Vuelve a coger otro taxi y bajo la lluvia emprende el camino de vuelta al local y por ende, otro camino que todavía desconoce pero que no está dispuesta a ignorar.

-¿Dónde has ido?

-Dame su número de teléfono- exige de manera decidida.

-No, no, no Bella...sin trampas. Lo justo es justo para los dos- niega su amigo con la cabeza detrás de la barra.

-Si me lo das, voy con tacones a tu boda.

-¿Los que Angie quiera?- pregunta escéptico.

-Los que ella quiera- sentencia.

.

Después de once horas y algunos minutos de vuelo, es el turno de desembarcar de Edward. Él lo hace de manera diferente que Bella. Se adentra por el pasillo de esos viajantes catalogados como VIP, una pequeña raza discriminatoria de apariencias y desgracias, una manera moderna y bien desfigurada con el objetivo escondido de diversificar las personas corrientes de esta abreviada _very important people_. Se desconoce si esta separación está basada a raíz de la insignia amarilla que muchos _Jude_ llevaron cosidas y visibles para dicha diferenciación y humillación o si tan solo es mera coincidencia, porque los milagros no se sabe si existen, pero el disfraz con el que se viste la coincidencia parece que convence a los democráticos. Afuera del aeropuerto, después de esquivar a un único paparazzi escondido entre coches, Clark lo espera con un lujoso Cadillac todoterreno y se adentran en la ciudad, compartiendo sus solitarias presencias.

No llueve en la avenida. El cielo imparte un color con tendencia al azul oscuro. Las palmeras decoran el filo de la carretera nacional. Esa típica estampa tan recurrente en series y películas propias de allí. Las perfectas mujeres californianas, con sus esbeltos cuerpos, sus colágenos, sus tetas falsas, sus labios de plástico, sus mejillas de silicona. Sus hipocresías y sus aparentares, sus mentiras y sus egocentrismos. Y luego están los hombres, con su bíceps sobretrabajados, sus morenos rozando lo enfermizo, sus duras nalgas y sus actitudes chulescas y necesitadas de sexo sin sentido y carencia sentimental.

Lo mira todo desde la ventanilla del suntuoso coche. Analiza en silencio y suspira. Porque está cansado, aborrece hasta el viento de allí porque incluso este huele a fraude mezquino, las esquinas huelen a sexo lujoso y las calles traen aroma a avaricia. Los Ángeles. Ciudad fascinante y asquerosa por igual. No hacía falta ir a Las Vegas para tener miedo y asco. El sonido de su teléfono lo saca de su analítica reflexión.

-Buenos noches Emily.

-Buenas Edward ¿ya has llegado?

-Si, Clark me está llevando al hotel ¿a qué hora nos vemos mañana?- dice mientras bosteza y se presiona los puntos lagrimales de los ojos con los pulgares. Las diferencias horarias y la disritmia circadiana, o dicho de otra manera, jet lag, le causan cierta fatiga. Es extraño, sales a media tarde y al llegar es recién entrada la noche, como si todas esas horas se hubiesen evaporado en un espacio sin sentido ni lógica, pero si pasándole factura a su cabeza.

-¿A las dos en el restaurante de tu hotel?- contesta su asistente sin haberle pasado desapercibido el tono cansado de él.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Él llega al hotel. Por suerte no hay admiradoras ni paparazzis aparentemente. Una vez alojado, se tira a la cama sin mucho entusiasmo, más bien en plancha. Si fuera una cama de agua no está seguro de quién de los dos habría sufrido más daños. Se le escapa una especie de jadeo cansado mientras cierra los ojos, sin ganas de pensar, sin ganas de nada. Se suma a un sueño profundo hasta que su teléfono empieza a sonar de manera discordante. Su estado somnoliento no se detiene a mirar qué número le llama.

-¿Si?

-¡Edward, mi amor!

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- dice de manera aborrecedora.

-¿Cuando vuelves cariño? Recuerda que este miércoles grabo el desfile en Nueva York. ¡Me tienes que acompañar!- dijo en un tono de niña pequeña caprichosa.

-¿Estás de broma?- pregunta realmente sorprendido. Observa el despertador de la mesita de noche y ve que son las cinco y media de la mañana. Cierra los ojos frustrado mientras aprieta los dientes- Mira Tanya, te lo deje muy claro el otro día, ¿qué no comprendes del se acabó?

-No puedes hacerme esto amor, todos te esperan. ¿Por qué te engañas cariño? No se acabó lo nuestro. Yo aún te amo. No puedes dejarme Edward, te quiero, te quiero, te...

Él suspira mientras abre los ojos y observa las estrellas cansado. Sigue con voz monótona interrumpiendo su idiota y vacío diálogo.

-Yo ya no.

-Edward por favor- lloriqueaba falsamente ella- no puedes dejarme. Sé que me amas, no mientas por favor, me haces daño. Perdóname mi amor, perdóname. He cometido un error y soy consciente.

-Me alegro que lo aceptes, así no tengo que explicártelo.

-Pero Edward...

-No Tanya, te digo que me dejes y te advierto, no me vuelvas a llamar más- avisó de la manera más respetuosa que en ese momento era capaz de entonar.

Con ello cuelga. Pero en prácticamente segundos vuelve a sonar su móvil. Cansado de su insistencia, al final opta por ser grosero como pocas veces y realmente contestarle sin pudor y sin formas.

-¡¿Me quieres dejar en paz de una maldita vez?! ¿Qué no entiendes de eso joder? ¡No me vuelvas a llamar! ¡Vete al jodido infierno!

Seguidamente y sin colgar, estampa el aparato contra la pared, sin importarle como acabe.

A más de cinco mil millas de ese hotel, la finlandesa mantenía en vilo su móvil por tan furiosa e injustificada contestación. ¿Y por qué esconderlo? Bastante dolida por eso.

Definitivamente, las nubes estaban de parte de Bella. La lluvia azotaba las calles de Londres, era mediodía y los grandes cúmulos grises impedían la iluminación de la capital inglesa. Ella, a pesar de evitar mojarse con el paraguas, no podía ignorar el agua mojando la suela de sus zapatos. El humano puede evitar mojarse con la lluvia, más no puede prohibirla y el paraguas mucho menos detenerla. La borrasca vence a Isabella porque las gotas de agua son inapelables y el viento cada vez más violento. Las varillas del paraguas se doblegan hacia afuera, rompiéndose en el acto y al segundo siguiente, formando parte de ese club de paraguas que se quebraron y acabaron en escombros de tela y metal oxidado al borde de las calles, así como el paseo de las almas despedazadas que nadie se acuerda de ellas, como dichos paraguas. Es una victoria de índole natural y cruel, razón la cual ella piensa que cuando ya tiene todo bajo control, la tempestad le demuestra que se equivoca y que hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, como mojarse de camino a casa bajo la inequívoca lluvia. Asimismo, las manijas de oro siguen avanzando, por si todavía hiciera falta otra demostración de tal derrota. Lo que la lluvia y Bella desconocen es que la gravedad también actúa en esa trampa y hace que muchas gotas cristalinas, las más valientes, queden sujetas en vilo, negándose a caer como sus compañeras.

.

**Gracias por leer.**

**(*) Finés: **

**Gilipollas.**

**Vete a la mierda.**


	9. Trompicón de peonza

**Capítulo VIII**

Séptimo peldaño de la escalera: Trompicón de peonza

_Ex abrupto (lo que se dice de manera brusca, inconveniente, fuera de lugar o con carácter ofensivo) _

**Creep – Radiohead**

_._

La vida es una peonza. La peonza gira. La vida gira. Los días pasan mientras la peonza se mantiene girando. Gira y da vueltas sobre su mismo cuerpo, como el perro que intenta morderse la cola. Se apoya en su punta, como la bailarina de ballet sobre su dedos. Voltea a máxima velocidad, solo se detiene cuando cae. El centro de gravedad está a sus pies y ella gira sobre este, de manera perpendicular a su propio eje. Sigue en equilibrio, gracias a la velocidad angular que alcanza su abultado cuerpo. Pero la peonza no gira eternamente, hay días que por varios motivos se detiene y cae. Días que la caída se origina por una decisión incorrecta que desemboca en errores crónicos, elecciones que determinan decepciones o inesperados acontecimientos que acaban en tragedias. La peonza gira y a veces cae, pero el humano tiene que ser fuerte, tiene que levantarse y enrollar la cuerda sobre el cuerpo de la peonza para volver a lanzarla con un certero movimiento y esta pueda seguir girando y su vida pueda seguir su curso. Pero sobretodo, el único que debe hacer rodar la peonza es el dueño de la misma, pues si se deja el poder de la peonza en manos de otros, significa que ya no eres dueño de tu peonza y tu vida la controlan manos ajenas.

No todos emplean la misma táctica, los que tienen más inteligencia -que no fuerza- emplean estrategias para que se mantenga rodando. Otros, les resulta más dificultosa hacerla rodar. Porque para rodar la peonza, no se necesita fuerza física, sino una fuerza mental que por desgracia o por suerte, no se puede formar a base de esteroides sino a base de experiencias. Aún así, como casi todo en la vida, se mejora con la práctica. Se mejora a base de caídas, tropiezos y desequilibrios que se convierten en los motivos por los que la peonza aprende a mantenerse en equilibrio más tiempo que el anterior.

.

**Una semana más tarde **

-¡Mami porfi!

-Hoy no Charlotte, otro día.

-Pero te lo llevo diciendo hace semanas y siempre dices lo mismo- argumenta de brazos cruzados.

La madre le advierte con su mirada y eso es suficiente. Ella se va a su cuarto, golpeando el suelo como si lo quisiera hundir a cada paso, levantando las rodillas y pateando con sus pies. Deseando ser un rinoceronte en ese momento para poder hundirlo, pero vamos, que por ímpetu de quebrar el parquet no es. Y si las miradas matasen los cristales de las ventanas estarían esparcidos por el jardín. Cierra de un portazo y se tira a su cama a llorar. Alguien pica a la puerta.

-¡Vete!

Al parecer la ignoran y quién fuera entra en su habitación. No necesita levantar su cabeza para ver quién es, el dulce pero varonil aroma de su papi lo reconocería a distancia. Nota su colchón hundirse a su derecha.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Déjame.

-Déjame- repite él burlándose con un tono agudo de niña pequeña.

-Mmmm- Charlotte da un manotazo al aire queriendo golpear a su padre. Por supuesto él, aparte de esquivarlo, se ríe y ella, más enfadada que antes se reincorpora en la cama para pegarle con sus pequeñitos puños mientras aprieta los labios y frunce las cejas debido al esfuerzo. Por poco tiempo.

-No papi no...porfi porfi ¡para! ¡Era broma! ¡Para, para!- medio ríe medio llora porque se le había olvidado que su papá era más fuerte y más rápido que ella y que le encantaba juguetear con sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas por todos lados.

-¡No! ¡Ahora sufrirás la ira del monstruo por haberlo despertado de su siesta!- dice con tono maligno mientras pasa de hacerle cosquillas a morderle su canijo ombligo en broma. La niña sigue suplicando que se detenga con risas ahogadas y unas lagrimillas que se le escapan sin poderlas controlar. En un falso despiste de él, dejándose vencer, Charlotte se sienta encima de su regazo y es su turno de hacerle cosquillas en las axilas.

-¡No, por favor noooo, socorrooo!- actúa él mientras se retuerce exageradamente y su preciosa niña se ríe. Al rato, Thomas se gira y la abraza mientras sus respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad poco a poco.

-¿Por qué se ha enfadado mi princesa?- pregunta mientras le besa la coronilla.

Charlotte no se enfada, solo su papá la puede llamar princesa sin que ella refunfuñe, porque él la hace sentir así, pequeñita y delicada por unos momentos, como si estuviera dentro de una pompa de jabón, como toda infante con su figura paterna. Por eso y porque no todas las princesas visten de color rosa, tienen coronas y son débiles.

-Mami no me quiere llevar al museo- contesta triste mientras le rasca la corta barba que crece en su garganta.

-¿Cuál, el británico? Pero si fuiste de excursión con tu clase hace poco.

-Lo sé, pero conocí a una chica y quiero volver a verla.

-¿Una chica?- pregunta extrañado.

-¡Siii! Trabaja en el museo porque llevaba el uniforme. Cuando me perdí, ella me encontró y empezó a hablar conmigo, pero luego me dejó con la guía esa rubia que era una tonta- dijo entonando despectivamente lo último.

-¿Y de qué hablaste renacuaja?- se interesa mientras le revuelve esos bluques rubios.

-¡De las tortugas ninjas! Ella es una experta, papá. Me explicó que eran genios, ella se sabía los nombres de todos. Yo no me acuerdo porque eran nombres raros- dice mientras arruga la frente frustrada- Me dijo que si sabía las técnicas de fujitsu.

-¿Fujitsu?- pregunta divertido Thomas mientras observa a la pequeña con ojos brillantes, no del llanto, sino de ilusión contenida.

-No sé, no me acuerdo. Por eso quiero volver. Y porque me dijo que cuando volviera me enseñaría lo que era una peonza.

-¿No sabes qué es una peonza?- la niña niega- Dios, soy un mal padre, arderé en el infierno de padres que torturaban a sus hijas con cosquillas y no les enseñaban a jugar a la peonza.

-¡No papá!- dijo sentándose sobre su pecho- Tú nunca serás malo porque eres el mejor papi del mundo.

-¿Del mundo entero?

-Si- asiente sin parar ella abrazada a su cuello.

-¿Pero entero, entero? Mira que el mundo es muy grande.

-¡Del mundo mundial!- exclama orgullosa mientras le besa- Ay papá, ¡pinchas!

Él finge espantarse mientras se toca su barba en un intento de parecer dolido que lo único que consigue es que Charlotte vuelva a reirse.

-Está bien, vayamos al dichoso museo- dice mientras se levanta.

-¡Bieeeen!- grita ella divertida mientras salta en la cama.

Con bufandas y gorros se encaminan los dos al museo. No tardan mucho en llegar, con el metro que conecta toda la ciudad es breve el trayecto. Al llegar a la parada de Tottenham Court Road, la niña queda tan fascinada con el mosaico colorido que decora la pared, que se suelta de la mano de su padre para mirarlo de cerca. Él le hace una foto con su teléfono y Charlotte sonríe mientras posa. En el amplio espacio previo a las escaleras mecánicas, un pequeño grupo de personas toca una famosa canción del grupo de rock _Queen_. Algunos viajantes cantan suavemente mientras se dirigen hacia afuera pero cuando llega el estribillo, todos cantan a coro, de esa manera orgullosa que tienen los británicos cuando quieren y sobretodo cuando van borrachos (siempre o casi siempre) y gana su equipo de fútbol (o por defecto, pierde y se embriagan igual, porque la cuestión es beber):

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

Mientras salen al exterior, dos chicas con camisetas de un Freddy Mercury alzando el puño en ese gesto que se adjudicó y que pocos desconocen, reparten trípticos del musical que se reproduce diariamente en un teatro cercano de la estación.

-Mira papá, ¿podemos, podemos, podemos ir porfiii?

Y él, con los ojos nublados que tienen los padres enamorados de sus hijas, de ese amor profundo y fraternal que solo se puede sentir cuando uno es padre, porque no hay manera de explicar al que no tiene hijos que entregarías tu vida por salvar esa que ya has creado, asiente sin pensarlo, mimándola a ella y mimándose él. ¿Quién se negaría a revivir esas canciones que ponen los pelos de punta a la multitud? La niña se abraza a su pierna saltando de alegría, no solo por eso, sino porque simplemente llevaba tiempo sin verlo. Thomas ha vuelto de rodar una pequeña adaptación de la BBC en una localidad cerca de París y hace poco ha vuelto a su hogar, así que los dos recuperan sus ausencias y se desplazan cogidos de la mano hasta que la gran estructura del museo se asoma por la esquina de la calle Bloomsbury.

La extensa verja negra punteada en colores dorados rodea toda la manzana, protegiendo ese colosal edificio como si fueran las murallas de un castillo. Padre e hija avanzan entre curiosos, ciudadanos y turistas. Suben las escaleras de esa fachada neoclásica bajo el pórtico sujeto por las columnas jónicas que hacen majestuosa la entrada. En el centro de dicho pórtico, las esculturas que realizó Sir Richard Westmacott observan a todo visitante desde su elevada altura. _El surgimiento de la civilización_, así nombró su obra finalizada en el 52 (de hace dos siglos, claro), la cual está injustamente infravalorada, no por su calidad, sino porque los visitantes están tan entusiasmados por visitar el interior que le dan poca importancia al esculpido. Diversas estatuas de mármol simbolizando toda arte o ciencia que esconde el museo tras sus muros y fuera de ellos. Atenea, como protectora de ese moderno templo, de esa pequeña ciudad que es el museo, está situada en el centro, deidad de la Razón que preside las artes y la literatura, la filosofía y la poesía. Acompañada de otras representaciones como la matemática, la astronomía escoltada por la esfera amiral, la tragedia escondida tras la máscara romana trágica, la música conducida por liras o la pintura y la paleta en la que reside sus pigmentos, entre otros. Todo lo que constituye nuestro avance humano, toda esa capacidad de progresión y descubrimiento ahí representado.

Lo que nos hace avanzar, el maravilloso_ saber_ del cual sin él, seríamos esclavos de la ignorancia que, a pesar de nacer condenados a tal opresión, al menos podemos elegir que ignorancia atender y ser menos ignaro que el ignorante nato.

Y por supuesto, justo en el centro pero por encima del pórtico, posicionada en perpendicular a Atenea, ondula una gran bandera de color blanca, roja y azul. Si, exacto, la gran patriótica bandera británica, esa cruz vertical de San Jorge que unida a la cruz de San Andrés, santo patrón de escoceses, forman la denominada Unión Jack y que agregando la cruz de San Patricio, santo patrón de Irlanda del Norte, forman esa estampa de cruces aspadas que tanto británicos como no británicos conocen como la Bandera de Unión. Y para que engañarse, los ingleses son conocidos por su alto grado de patriotismo.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarla, Charlotte? Este lugar es inmenso- pregunta Thomas fascinado mientras observa la amplia entrada que huele a humedad y moho.

-Preguntando se llega a Roma, papá- él se ríe y le pregunta de dónde ha escuchado eso- me lo dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué me extraña?- se pregunta de manera retórica.

La casi albina niña se acerca a un corpulento hombre que se encuentra detrás de un mostrador de información.

-Disculpe señor, estoy buscando a una chica que trabaja aquí y se llama Isabella Swan- pregunta muy educadamente pero sin titubear. Su tan decidida consulta resulta en verdad una ternura hacia la niña.

-¿Bella? La verdad que no sé dónde puede estar ahora mismo. No estoy seguro si está guiando algún grupo o estará en su tiempo libre. Puede que ya se haya marchado y solo tuviera turno de mañana- murmura dudoso. Ella mira a su padre decepcionada y él solo puede encogerse de hombros- si quieres puedo...

-Oye Richard, ¿sabes dónde está Mike? He perdido la acreditación y no puedo fichar sin ella.

-Se ha ido hace poco.

-¡Tú eres Jessica!- dice Charlotte desde abajo reconociéndola.

Ella mira hacia abajo y observa a la niña.

-¿Y tú eres?- inquiere despectivamente, sin poder evitar el asco ese que tiene a los niños y que es superior a ella.

-Vine con el cole de excursión y tú eras mi guía.

-Qué bien- dice girándose, realmente desinteresada.

-¡Eh, espera! ¿Sabes dónde está Bella?- pregunta mientras agarra su falda. La mirada que le dedica Jessi hace que Charlotte la suelte ipso facto.

-Estaba en la sala de lectura la última vez que la vi.

-De nada- dice la pequeña, dejando a la rubia extrañada y volviendo al mostrador de información- disculpe señor- vuelve a llamar la atención del hombre- ¿me puede decir dónde está la sala de lectura?

-Si, mira- se voltea, coge del mostrador un mapa del museo, se agacha a su altura y le explica a dónde tiene que ir- tú ahora mismo estás aquí- dibuja una cruz con un lápiz- y la sala de lectura está justo aquí- dice marcando otra cruz y señalando el camino por dónde tiene que cruzar.

-¡Gracias!- dice entusiasmada.

-¡No te pierdas!

-No lo haré, voy con mi papá- Thomas coge de la mano a su hija y los dos hombres se sonríen cordialmente.

-¿Por qué le has dicho de nada en vez de gracias a esa chica?

-Porque no le he mordido en la espinilla como se merecía- dice altivamente y haciendo una cara de orgullo con la barbilla- ya te he dicho que era tonta, ¿no lo has comprobado?

_Definitivamente, ha sacado el carácter de su madre_- piensa mientras esboza una sonrisa internamente.

-Dime Charlie, ¿cómo es Bella? Si me la describes podremos encontrarla antes.

-Es muy alta papi, tiene el pelo muuuy muy largo y bonito de color marrón oscuro. El uniforme es una falda negra con camisa blanca. Ella está un poco gordita pero es muy guapa.

-¿Es guapa? Quizás si se la presentamos a tu novio te lo quiere robar y todo. ¿Estás segura de buscarla?- murmura de manera pícara.

-Si, estoy segura porque Edward es mío y de ninguna más- la posesión habla por si sola y de manera firme además.

-¿Y Tanya?

-Tanya es una tonta, así que la ignoro, como si no existiera- dice agitando la mano sin darle importancia y zanjando el tema. Es increíble observar la seguridad que emana la niña a tan temprana edad.

Los dos guardan silencio cuando llegan al final de las escaleras, en el centro del atrio donde se encuentra la sala. Desde afuera no se aprecia, pero en su interior, la cúpula se ve realmente ciclópea e inmensa, de un color dorado raído pero pulcro, rodeada de ventanas rectangulares que dejan entrar una luz muy blanca del patio exterior. Se puede percibir rápidamente el aroma que desprende la lectura, los cientos de libros e historias dormidas. Huele a folio desgastado y letras supervivientes de tiempo y envilecimiento. Se olisquea la tinta antigua y moderna, la imprenta y el puño del escritor. Incluso se puede oler la madera de los estantes que reguardan todos los volúmenes.

Millones de personajes conviviendo en el lugar, hablando a los ojos concentrados, penetrando los sexos ajenos y alimentando con paz a las conciencias de los lectores que voltean las páginas. Las intimidades de los protagonistas son violadas o compartidas, todo depende del punto de libro con el que se mantenga la página fijada. Títulos remotos celosos de las crónicas que esconden, lomos arrugados, portadas carcomidas que dicen todo y dicen nada, solapas que engañan con su apariencia retraída y goteras (*) amarillentas que son las sonrisas de libros vividores y felices.

Los libros son las pastillas para los enfermos diagnosticados de lectura. Una dolencia que muchos combaten a través de los antibióticos antirutinas. Los escritores son los doctores de la supervivencia del día a día. Ellos recetan y dejan al alcance la medicación de sus palabras, de sus ideas y de su imaginación a los lectores que toman vitaminas de vivencias colaterales y jarabe de comprensión. Los efectos secundarios más habituales de los medicamentos suelen ser desde desatención de la realidad hasta cumplimiento de sueños sin tener que dormir, entre un gran abanico de efectos placebo como pueden ser desplazamiento imaginario a lugares lejanos y fantasiosos, amistades ilusorias pero fieles y pecados que permiten entrar al paraíso.

También cabe mencionar que estamos frente a la enfermedad más recíproca, hasta el momento conocida, respecto sus víctimas, pues los lectores son el medicamento de los libros. El libro se concibe a través de un pensamiento que es desarrollado por el escritor, pero realmente el lector es quién le da la vida a ese pensamiento y lo evoluciona de ficticio a real. El libro se medica de las sonrisas que roba y las lágrimas que absorbe. Es tratado con delicadeza por las huellas dactilares que muchos pulgares dejan al pasar sus páginas, marcando para siempre su estructura ósea. Y al final de la batalla, los dos enfermos son inmortales, porque el libro no muere jamás y el paciente que yace en su tumba se ha llevado los secretos con él, así que la enfermedad ni se vence ni se desvanece nunca.

Thomas y Charlotte siguen buscando en silencio a Bella, más bien la busca la niña porque el padre poco puede hacer con la descripción tan incompleta de su hija.

-¡Papá allí está!- murmura emocionada dándole un tirón a su mano. Ella se suelta y va corriendo silenciosamente hasta una chica sentada en una mesa cercana con el rostro oculto por su pelo desamarrado. Se aguanta la cabeza inclinada con su mano derecha mientras la otra escribe algo en una libreta. Charlotte se acerca y le dice algo pero la mujer no parece reaccionar. Entonces le da un toque con su índice en su hombro y la chica gira la cabeza, sonríe al verla y se quita el audífono que no permitía escuchar a la niña.

Thomas no puede creérselo. Sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

_Curiosa coincidencia_- piensa a medida que se acerca a la mesa.

La niña abraza a Bella emocionada de encontrarla mientras ella ríe silenciosamente por su entusiasmo.

-Charlie le vas a partir el cuello- dice Thomas cuando llega.

Isabella levanta la cabeza y no se lo puede creer.

-Mira Bella, él es mi papá. Papi, ella es Bella.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola...¿papi?- los dos no pueden evitar una carcajada por lo absurdo de ese nombre en labios de ella.

-Oh perdona...pensaba que sabías mi nombre, soy Thomas Kerrington, pero mejor abreviémoslo en Tom.

-Encantada Tom- dice mientras se dan la mano de manera cordial- yo ahora estoy pensando que tú pensaste que era una de esas fans locas que quería conocer a Edward ¿me equivoco?- pregunta mientras alza una perfecta depilada ceja.

-Ammm...bueno, la verdad es que si. Eso pensamos todos.

-¿Os conocéis papá?

-Digamos que nos habíamos visto antes, si.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?- está claro que Bella no quiere recordar la vergüenza que pasó cuando reaccionó sobre quién estaba en el lavabo de hombres cuando vio por primera vez a Edward. Solo el recuerdo le abochorna y desea crear un hoyo bajo tierra para esconder su leve sonrojo.

-Charlotte quería saber las técnicas del fujitsu.

-¿Del fujitsu? ¿Qué técnicas son esas? ¿La técnica de encender el ordenador y regular el aire acondicionado?

-Las técnicas de las tortugas ninja, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Ninjutsu. Las técnicas de ninjutsu.

-Si, esas, como se digan, ¡me las tienes que enseñar!

-Está bien, está bien- exclama divertida Bella, alzando las manos a la defensiva- vayamos a aprender las técnicas, pero antes...¿conseguiste averiguar que era la peonza?

-No.

-¿Nunca te ha enseñado papá cómo se juega?

-No.

-Ukko todopoderoso, eres un monstruo- dice Bella a Thomas- arderás en el infierno- menciona mientras finge estar horrorizada

-Eso mismo dije yo- contesta de vuelta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien, vamos. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante meiolánida Ninjemys Leonarda Da Vinci.

-¿Qué? ¿Siempre hablas tan raro Bella?

-Por supuesto, ¿qué te has creído pequeño quelonio índigo? Soy un Power Ranger ¿recuerdas? Y tú eres una polímata pintora que debe hablar con propiedad. No me intentes convencer de lo contrario por tu corta edad. El genio nace y se hace, tú ya has nacido, ergo tenemos que empezar a hacerte- dice mientras recoge todos los libros y apuntes que estaba repasando- lección que había para hoy, dime que has venido sabiendo lo que es un Power Ranger- inquiere una vez guardado todo en su mochila.

-¿Papá?- dice con ojos "sálvame de esta loca porfi plis".

El padre abre los ojos como diciendo "en qué lío te has metido, está loca, ¿no lo ves?"

A lo que ella contesta mientras mueve la cabeza "si, lo sé, pero no pensaba que lo estaba tanto".

-¿Y bien?- interrumpe esa conversación visual entre ambos.

-Era una serie de...hombres que hacían acrobacias vestidos de..una especie de leotardos cutres, con cascos del mismo color y venían del espacio para...- prueba a tientas Tom.

-Oh, ¡mucho, mucho trabajo! A prisa, tenemos que iniciar al genio antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Uuuh! ¡Si ya son las cinco! ¡Rápido, rápido!- exagera mientras agarra la mano a Charlotte y prácticamente la arrastra fuera.

Tom no puede evitar reírse por la actitud de la chica, le hacía recordar al conejo que siempre iba con prisa en el País de las Maravillas y su hija era como la despistada Alicia que no se enteraba de la mitad de las cosas que decía el conejo.

La tarde transcurre entre tiradas de peonza, posturas de ninja y una explicación breve de los Powers Rangers. Dos horas en las que Bella no para de parlotear con Charlotte y esta no se queda nada atrás en la conversación. Tom solo puede observar sin parar de reír a las dos y terminar fascinado por la conexión inaudita que existe entre ambas. Bella le regala la peonza a la niña para que practique en casa y se despiden. La pequeña Charlie vuelve a tener ese sentimiento agridulce al irse, pero la ilusión vence esa sensación y marcha contenta agarrado de la mano de su papi. Satisfecha por ese día tan genial que ha pasado junto con la chica misteriosa del museo. Llegan a casa y Sara está preparando la cena.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido vosotros dos?

-Mamá, mamá, ha sido increíble. Tienes que conocerla, es genial. Me ha enseñado a jugar a la peonza, dice que soy un genio y...-corre como loca a la cocina mientras va chillando por el pasillo y Tom recoge la chaqueta que ha tirado por el suelo.

-Tranquila, tranquila cariño...coge aire.

Charlotte se ríe de ella misma, le enseña la peonza de color azul que le ha regalado y le explica todo a su madre mientras esta sigue cocinando. Tom aprovecha para sentarse en el sofá del salón y como no podía ser de otra manera, llama a Edward.

-Hola Tom.

-¿Qué pasa tío? ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aquí en casa de mis padres ¿qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Y ese tono de amargado?- inquiere.

-¿Qué tono?

-Eddie ¿cuanto hace que no follas? Seguro que te la estás cascando como un mandril y por eso estás así de amargado...tío, ten cuidado, te vas a quedar ciego- Tom le provoca para que salte.

-¿Si? Y tú deja de follar tanto, que estás muy contento. Demasiado sexo nubla la vista- por supuesto Edward salta.

-¿Ah si? Gracias por preocuparte de mi salud, pero prefiero ver borroso que quedarme ciego. Yo me pongo gafas y solucionado pero a ti se te van a caer las pelotas por tenerlas azules y para eso no hay gafas ni cojones de recambio que valgan.

-Pues tú deberías comprarte algo para la inflamación porque tienes que tener eso en carne viva.

-Mmmm me encanta el olor de tu envidia. Tú deberías comprarte un vendaje porque te van a salir cayos- de fondo se escucha a un perro ladrar- ¿ves? Hasta Jack está de acuerdo conmigo.

-Dios, Tom...¿para qué demonios me has llamado? Y no me digas que estás preocupado por mis bolas porque no necesito de tu preocupación- dice negando la cabeza. Tom es imposible.

-¿A qué no sabes con quién he pasado la tarde?

-¿Con quién?- pregunta sin demasiada paciencia mientras rueda los ojos.

.

Al día siguiente Bella termina su turno de estudio a las seis de la tarde. Poco antes del cierre del museo y se dirige hacia afuera. Su peonza gira con normalidad. En un árbol de esa misma calle tiene amarrada su bicicleta. Mientras abre el candado y lo encadena en el manillar, alguien se acerca por detrás y le tapa los ojos con sus manos.

-¡Oh joder Heikki- ríe chillando- tienes las manos más frías de lo nor...- se gira y voilá, no es Heikki- ...mal.

Edward levanta una esquina del labio, esbozando una sonrisa que parece cómplice de algo que nadie sabe y Bella está demasiado ocupada poniendo banda sonora a ese gesto dentro de su mente como para averiguarlo.

_I believe in miracles, where you from, you sexy thing_

-Hola.

_Sexy thing yooou_

-Hey...

Los dos se quedan callados observándose sin poderlo evitar. Así que deciden intervenir...a la vez.

-¿Por qué no viniste...

-¿Por qué me miraste...

-Disculpa.

-No disculpa tú.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-No, tú primero.

_Kiss meeee sexy thing, sexy thing yeah_

-No, no, tú primero.

-Insisto, las damas primero.

A la damiselaa Swan se le cae las enaguas al suelo y se desata de manera inaudita su corsé porque el caballero Cullen sigue sonriendo, ahora exhibiendo unos dientes blancos como...como...

_I believe in miracles, since you came along, you sexy thing_

-¿Se puede saber por qué me miraste de esa manera en el aeropuerto?- se cruza de brazos.

-¿Me has dejado plantado como tres veces y quieres que vaya corriendo a besarte los pies?

-¿Tres veces?- inquiere ella presionando el botón _pause_ deteniendo la banda sonora.

-Está bien, una oficialmente, pero pensaba que realmente vendrías- si sigue abriendo así los ojos las cejas se le van a salir de la frente.

-¡Y hubiese ido, joder! Pero no estaba aquí, estaba ardiendo en en el jodido infierno como me mandaste.

-¿Cómo dices?- dice extrañado sin comprenderla.

-Si hombre...¿qué fue lo que dijiste?-la ironía es un punto fuerte de Bella- Que no te llamara más, que ardiera en el infierno,

-Tú..

-Que que no entendía de eso, que te dejara...- dice a la defensiva pero sin poder comprender porque la cara de Edward se volvía un poco más...pálida y ¿desfigurada? ¿Por qué tiene la barbilla a la altura de las rodillas?

-¿Tú me llamaste?- el pobre no podía creerlo.

-Si, y está claro que no debí hacerlo.

-Yo pensé que eras otra persona- ahora se arrepentía enormemente de no haber mirado la jodida pantalla para asegurarse de que era Tanya. Quería recuperar su teléfono para volver a estamparlo contra la pared y después subir a la azotea del hotel para asegurar la muerte de este mediante la caída.

Isabella no puede evitar quedar fascinada en la manera que él se remueve el pelo nervioso, estirándose frustrado de sus hebras y la cara de cromo que se le ha quedado. O actúa fantásticamente fuera del plató de rodaje o realmente no sabía que fue ella quien llamó.

-Oye, no estoy segura si te pica demasiado la cabeza o estás intentando parecer sexy haciendo eso, que no es que lo parezcas, es que lo eres, pero si sigues estirándotelo de esa manera vas a ser tú quien cree tu propia calvicie ahí arriba y las mujeres dejarán de desmayarse por tu nido de pájaros de aspecto mugriento y descuidado que tienes.

Él lanza una estruenda carcajada por ese comentario, doblándose exageradamente hacia delante, haciendo reír a Bella en el proceso. Cuando se levanta él sigue sonriendo como antes y ella le da al play para seguir ambientando la escena con la música de Hot Chocolate y su Sexy thing. Imaginándose esos colmillos que sobresalen clavándose deliciosamente en partes de su cuerpo que..._Touuuuch me baby, you sexy thing_

-¿Sigues queriendo...venir a cenar conmigo?

-No sé...-titubea mientras se mira sus sobre mordidas uñas por el estudio- no pensé que se estaría tan a gusto en el infierno- dice alzando su ceja derecha. Edward descubre un pequeño y atractivo lunar allí dónde acaba el arco, visión la cual cree estar ardiendo en ese infierno en el que está ella por un momento- Supongo que puedo hacerte un hueco...¿pero qué va a decir tu novia?

-No tengo novia.

-Oh.

-¿Y el tuyo? ¿Qué va a decir él?- ay los celos, que insanos hablando con voz propia. Siempre robando el protagonismo.

-¿Qué novio?

-El que te fue a recoger al aeropuerto.

-¿Heikki? No es mi novio.

-Oh.

-Si.

-¿Esta noche te va bien?- el muchacho no puede sedar su codicia por conocerla. Ya le ha parecido suficiente la espera y los desencuentros equívocos que han impedido este momento.

-¿A la misma hora?

-A la misma.

-Está bien- dice sonriente.

Se quedan otra vez callados momentáneamente. Embobados el uno con el otro. Esas escenas tan repetidas, en las que si eres espectador bostezas y si eres protagonista suspiras.

-Buenos hasta luego.

-Nos vemos esta noche- dicen apresuradamente al mismo tiempo. Otra vez.

Los dos eran conscientes de lo tontos que estaban pareciendo en ese instante, parados como marmotas en medio de la calle. Swan sube a su bicicleta y se dirige a casa. Él aprovecha que ella no puede girar de vuelta porque si lo hace se estrellará, muy probablemente, contra un árbol y mantiene clavados sus ojos hasta que desaparece del campo de visión. Y sin saberlo, su peonza aumenta la velocidad porque otra le ha golpeado suavemente.

Dos horas. Ese es el tiempo del que dispone para ducharse, darle la cena a sus hijos, prepararse e ir al restaurante, el mismo tiempo que tiene Edward para aprovechar y llamar para reservar cita, la cual si no hubiese mencionado que es quién es, Edward Cullen, hubiese tenido que esperar cinco meses como el resto de los vulgares, digo, normales.

Está fumando algo ansiosa su segundo cigarro y no es para menos. Veinticinco inviernos y hoy es su primera cita. No puede evitar emocionarse como la adolescente que no pudo ser. No hay problema, todos son adolescentes aún en la vejez. Como bien dijo Yoko Ono, la que fuera segunda esposa de Lennon, el tiempo es un concepto que los humanos han creado, se puede ser viejo a los dieciocho y se puede ser joven a los noventa. Y ahí lleva razón.

Entre sombras resplandecientes de farolas que iluminan la calle aparece un sujeto roba alientos. Este se dirige a su víctima, pero antes la observa mientras permanece de espaldas a él. Su melena parece brillar de manera innata, sus puntas acaban casi en su cintura. El color de sus zapatillas le llama la atención. Sujeta el cigarro de manera deliciosa, igual que cuando lo aspira y expulsa el humo por la nariz, nublando todo alrededor, de la misma manera que se le nubla la mente a Edward cada vez que está cerca de ella.

-Hola.

-¡Joder!- grita asustada mientras se gira.

-Perdón, no quería asustarte.

Ella no contesta, unos pantalones ajustados a unas piernas deliciosamente altas están robándole el aliento y lo que no es el aliento.

-¿Entramos?

_¿Por qué no para de sonreír de esa manera? Me está rompiendo la brújula de la cordura y ahora está apuntando hacia el sur._

-Claro- contesta segura mientras apaga la colilla con la suela de su converse.

Ellos entran y el anfitrión los recibe.

-Buenas no...ches- consigue decir cuando ve quién se encuentra detrás de Edward. Una mujer sonriendo de manera cínica ante su sorpresa. Si, Isabella se había vestido igual que el día que corrió bajo la lluvia. Esta vez estaba algo decente porque no llovía, pero la vestimenta seguía estando en desacorde a la categoría del lugar. Pese a ello, la muchacha le importaba tres rábanos, dos berenjenas y medio kilo de limones, cuantas estrellas Michellin tuviera el restaurante y a quién perteneciese. Eso era ella, sus zapatillas amarillas, su chupa de piel negra con más años que el Támesis y unos pantalones tejanos cualquiera. La peonza de Bella giraba mientras atravesaba lugares en los que a pesar de no sentirse aceptada, su barbilla no decaía ni un milímetro de su seguridad.

-Buenas noches.

El interior es aún más lujoso que la entrada. El anfitrión los guía hacia una mesa apartada e íntima. El anfitrión desplaza la silla a la señorita y esta sonríe "amablemente" aunque por dentro está disparando con una pistola a ese capullo.

"_Pium, pium, muere cabrón, jajaja ¿quién ríe ahora bastardo? Toma esta, pium, pium"_

La decoración profusa, a pesar de intentarlo, no impresiona a Bella, ella tuvo que presenciar cosas mejores que prefiere no recordar y estropear este momento, _su_ momento. Opta por apartar de su mente esos días que la peonza pasaba más tiempo tumbada que girando. Lo mismo ocurre con Edward, acostumbrado a lugares ostentosos, nunca han conseguido impresionarle más de cinco minutos su estadía en ellos.

Entonces la pregunta es: ¿qué hacen ese par de personas sencillas en lugar tan complejo? O mejor dicho ¿qué hacen ellos, personas sencillas que pueden permitirse, por ambas partes, lugares más faustos que este, todavía sentados ahí, si es obvio que los dos preferirían estar bebiendo una cerveza en un bar? Quizás la explicación más coherente para entender esto se relaciona directamente con Edward y su personalidad que no termina de conjeturar con ese nivel de preponderancia en el que permanece más tiempo del que desearía. Es difícilmente fácil entender su actitud si se hace una pequeña comparación entre él y lo que podría ser una pequeña variante del, todavía no reconocido, _síndrome de Gran Gatsby. _

Jay Gatsby, hombre misterioso con más riqueza que amor propio, se enamora de Daisy Buchanan, mujer que opta a la felicidad fácil dejando que hagan girar su peonza. Él un Don nadie que nace de nada y ella una Doña mucho que nace de todo. Él posee todo lo que tiene por una sola razón: el imperio que ha construido va dirigido para la dueña de su corazón. Gatsby ha resurgido de su pasado para darle todo a ella, todo en lo que él se ha convertido es solamente para ella. Muchos interpretan el esfuerzo de Gatsby en absurdo y otros tantos en admirable. Sea como sea, ¿cuántos muestran lo mejor a otros, no para impresionar, sino para conquistar de esta manera? Pues todos los que sufren este síndrome ignorado por el momento.

Pero al ser una variante, hay pequeñas diferencias. Bella no era una Doña mucho, nació Doña nadie como Edward. Bella no era Daisy, porque si lo hubiese sido, no hubiese permitido a Gatsby tanta idiotez, no se hubiese casado con Tom Buchanan y no hubiese fingido ser una mujer tonta para alcanzar una felicidad vacía.

Mientras no pueden evitar mirarse en silencio, una canción que ambos conocen comienza a sonar en el ambiente. Una canción que no podría describir mejor lo que sentirían esa noche. Varios fragmentos los harían sentir identificados y hacerlo cantar el uno al otro con los ojos.

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

-Creep- dice él.

-¿No me digas?- pregunta ella irónicamente. Él ríe.

-¿Te gusta Radiohead?- pregunta interesado.

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta. Me quiero casar con Yorke y que me canta todos los días.

_Yo si que te quiero cantar todos los días. Y todas las noches._

-¿Qué pasa con Nicholas?

-Uh, mierda, ahí me has pillado- dice sonriendo incómoda.

_Que le den a Nicholas, yo te quiero a ti ¿tú te has visto sonreír?_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fucking special_

El anfitrión les trae la carta del menú, sonríe sobreactuadamente a Bella y ella corresponde igual, porque si piensa que la va a pisotear de esa manera, lo lleva más claro que el alquitrán.

_Pium, pium...él maldito no cae, si es que bicho malo nunca muere decía mi mormor(*)_

-Bueno...- rompe el hielo Bella mientras baja su pistola y mira la carta- se supone que la primera impresión debo quedar como una mujer que se cuida y es sana y femenina...así que estoy dudando entre la ensalada Nouvelle Japoinese- dice exagerando la pronunciación haciendo reír a Edward- o la ensalada Paloise.

-¿Y cuál decides?

-Creo que voy a escoger...si, definitivamente voy a escoger el bistec.

-¿Eso es una ensalada?

-Tiene calabacín.

-Oh.

-El calabacín es verde.

-O sea que si tiene verde ya es ensalada- dice él divertido.

-No, pero no necesito pedir ensalada para aparentar ser una mujer femenina, sana y que sabe cuidarse. Quiero decir, ¿quién es el gilipollas que se atreve a decir que es más sana la ensalada que las proteínas de una buena carne? Es patético.

Edward cree que es la primera vez que tiene un indicio de erección sin nada sexual a la vista.

-¿Saben que desean pedir?

-Yo quiero el bistec al estilo suizo- se anticipa Bella a Edward.

-Yo lo mismo- dice de manera cómplice mirando a Bella. Esta le guiña el ojo correspondiendo esa complicidad y si, es un hecho, Edward tiene una mini erección en ese instante. Bueno, quién dice mini, dice maxi.

-¿De beber?- pregunta una vez acabado de anotar en su bloc electrónico la comanda- puedo traer la carta de vinos o tenemos a su disposición un sumiller...

-Vino da Tavola Rosso Toscana, por favor.

Edward voltea hacia ella sorprendido y extrañado, sin embargo el camarero sigue esperando.

-¿Señor?

Antes que pueda asentir la respuesta, ella le interrumpe.

-¿No me ha oído? Queremos un vino da Tavola Rosso Toscana.

-Por supuesto, señorita- él se va con los humos más calmados.

-Gracias.

_¿Qué coño pasa? ¿Son todos imbéciles creídos con aires de grandeza aquí?_

-¿Qué coño se ha pensado este?- uh, esto lo ha pensado en voz alta.

Él no puede evitar carcajearse mientras la observa y ella sigue hablando.

-De acuerdo, empiezo yo. Como no quiero tener problemas legales con usted, señor Cullen- dice de manera substenciosa, sin poner de su parte en bajar la erección que se está creando bajo el mantel- con tal de evitar un juicio el cual, lo más probable es que lo ganarían sus abogados, he creado una lista con toda la información relevante que expone Wikipedia sobre su persona y a continuación revelaré la misma sobre mi- con el puño delante de la boca finge aclararse la garganta- Mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan Dywer. Nací el trece de septiembre del ochenta y siete en Helsinki, Finlandia. Soy hija única, así que mis hermanos nunca me han disfrazado de chico y me han llamado Amando- Edward se descojona de la risa- Mis padres son Charlie Swan y Renée Dywer. Y como bien debo suponer gracias a su amigo chivato Thomas, trabajo en el Museo Británico de Londres.

Justo en ese instante aparece el sumiller con el vino que ha pedido ella. Lo descorcha de manera profesional y vierte una poca cantidad de la misma manera en la pulcra copa. Se la ofrece a Edward, pero no, Bella la alcanza antes que se la lleve a los labios. Mece suavemente el líquido borgoña, lo huele de manera delicada e inclina la copa catando el contenido. Edward solo puede fijarse en su cuello arqueado y decorado con un fino colgante negro. Después de paladear el vino, dejando impresionado al degustador profesional, le da su visto bueno y este sirve dos copas. Edward lo prueba y ella sigue parloteando de manera animada.

-Capanelle, del noventa y seis. Cultivado en viñedos al sur de la Toscana.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te lo estás inventando para impresionarme?

-¿Impresionarte? Ese es tu objetivo al traerme a uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad- él abre la boca pero la vuelve a cerrar rápidamente porque ella sigue hablando y hablando- segunda confesión: no soy de México- él se hace el sorprendido y ella ríe- Si, soy finlandesa, cantaba en finés cuando nos encontramos en el parque- todavía piensa que eso fue un encuentro y no un seguimiento obsesivo por parte de él. Ignorante...- pero soy italiana por parte de madre. Mis abuelos crecieron entre viñedos y por consecuente yo veraneaba entre las viñas que crecen de la tierra fértil toscana- ahora le da un sorbo ella y por un sagrados segundos se calla la charlatana- ¿dónde ibas cuando te vi en el aeropuerto?

-Los Ángeles, ¿has estado alguna vez?

-Nunca he cruzado el charco.

-¿Nunca?- ella niega.

-¿Estabas por negocios? ¿Vas a rodar alguna película con Tarantino?- dice a tientas mientras sonríe y vuelve a beber de la copa.

-No, ya me gustaría a mi. Amm...por cierto, ahora que sacas el tema. Verás, esto es algo incómodo pero tengo ciertos...requisitos que me aconseja mi representante y debo cumplir con ellos.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno... el hecho es que he firmado un proyecto que todavía está sin confirmar y bastante confidencial..así que si quiero hablar contigo, deberías firmar un contrato de confidencialidad- ella se mantiene inmóvil, sin indicios en su semblante que puedan dictaminar pistas de sus pensamientos- sé que es algo desconcertante y quizás exabruptas las maneras pero...

-No, tranquilo, lo entiendo. Dámelo.

Él saca de una cartera que traía consigo unos papeles y los pone sobre la mesa.

-Si quieres leerlo puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras.

-Tranquilo- dice antes de volver a dar un trago al vino. Esta vez uno más prolongado- esto va a ser breve.

Él se sorprende por lo bien que se lo toma ella, es decir, es absurdo pero necesario para conservar los grandes secretos corruptos de Hollywood. Bella coge los papeles mientras le sonríe dulcemente. Por breves momentos.

Gira los folios y empieza a romperlos delante de su narices. Una mitad, otra y otra. Lanza los pequeños trozos de papel con letras fracturadas sobre la mesa y entonces él si que se sorprende.

-Mira Edward, no sé de tus mundos, no sé de tus círculos de élite y fama ni de tus círculos de influencias. No sé con cuantas mujeres te ha funcionado esto pero si sé una cosa, conozco mi mundo. Y quiero que te quede algo claro. Nadie, nadie, compra mi silencio porque mi silencio no está en venta. Quizás la confianza se paga en tu gran círculo vicioso y patético, pero en el mío se gana.

Él se queda de piedra, estático, temblando por dentro ligeramente por la brusquedad de la situación. Ella rebusca en su cartera y saca un billete de cien pounds.

-Puede que me hayas traído aquí para impresionarme, pero no me conoces Edward. Toma- dice mientras avienta el billete con desprecio- yo invito al vino. Espero que lo bebas con gusto.

-Isabella espera, yo no...

-Ah por cierto, te lo repito por tercera vez, quizás esta va a la vencida, la segunda te lo dije en la distancia cuando me giraste la cara: te vas a la mierda- susurra en el mismo tono que la primera vez. Ella coge su mochila y su chupa más vieja que el Támesis y se va a paso muy ligero y brusco.

Él se queda dentro, con la mano en un puño intentando controlar las ganas de estampárselo contra él mismo o atravesar la vidriera para abrirse la cabeza por gilipollas, porque no tiene otro nombre. En ese momento Thom Yorke parecía insultarle mientras cantaba.

_She's running out the door_

_She's running_

_She runs, runs, runs..._

Isabella sale afuera, decepcionada y carcomida de la rabia. Enciende un cigarro para evitar las ganas de gritar. Luego recapacita y una pequeña, muy pequeñísima parte en su interior le agradece a Edward por haber realizado un acto normal en su vida. Era su primera cita y como deben ser las primeras citas, había sido un total asco.

_Gracias capullo mividaleimportaatodoelmundo así que firma esto. Gracias por proporcionarme una experiencia normal dentro de tu puto lujo._

Es absurdo, le ha humillado de manera que ni él se imagina. Ha sido una bala que ha disparado a su ilusión y un cañonazo que ha quebrado su esperanza de mujer débil y soñadora. Se sentía absurda. En el giro de su día, un hueco en el suelo amenaza con hacer caer a su peonza. La peonza tropieza, pero Isabella ha enrollado la cuerda sobre ella y la ha hecho volver a rodar tantas veces que no cae a pesar del trompicón y esta sigue girando.

Para detener la peonza de Isabella se necesita un hecho más aciago que ese.

.

.

.

**(*) **Gotera: se refiere al corte delantero de un libro.

(*) _Mormor: abuela_ en sueco.

**N/A:** Si se aburren y quieren profundizar más en los lugares, esto más que nada va por el Museo Británico, recomiendo poner en google maps "British Museum", clickar el mapa satélite y arrastrar el muñequito amarillo que aparece en el mapa. Es como estar allí en 3D. Si, lo sé, frikismo total pero es interactivo. Yo me he divertido haciéndolo.

**Gracias por leer!**


	10. Serendipia acorralada

**Capítulo IX**

Octavo peldaño de la escalera: Serendipia acorralada.

_Nolens volens (quieras o no)_

**The Fratellis – Whistle for the choir (recomendada con subtítulos) **

.

Corría el siglo tres antes que el Mesías profetizado naciera y cambiara el orden posicional de los siglos cuando Hierón II, más conocido como el tirano de Siracusa, decidió simbolizar su poder y tiranía en forma de oro. Un lingote del material precioso y puro le entregó a un orfebre de la misma ciudad. El artesano, leal a su pedido, se dedicó a moldear una preciosa laurea para su rey. Este, desconfiado por la naturaleza de su cargo como gobernante y arraigado por los traidores y estafadores descubiertos con el tiempo, consideró que era mejor dudar de su encargo. Pensó que el viejo tratadista se había quedado con parte de ese oro al fundirlo y lo había substituido por un material más simple que este: plata. Para no anticiparse al engaño, hizo llamar a, probablemente el mayor conocido oriundo de esa ciudad siciliana, Arquímedes. Hierón ordenó dictaminar la pureza de la corona para comprobar si la honestidad del artesano era superior a su moral.

¿El inconveniente? El ingeniero clásico no podía dañar la corona así que no podía descomponerla, ni romperla, ni abrirla ni volverla a fundir deformándola para pesarla. Pasaron días mientras meditaba como hallar la manera correcta de encontrar una solución. Bajo la presión de la búsqueda y sobretodo del mandatario, un día decidió prepararse un baño para relajarse y dejarse guiar por la aparición de alguna musa. Y la musa entró en su mente e hizo acto de presencia cuando Arquímedes se metió en su bañera una vez semi repleta y observó como el nivel del agua ascendió a medida que ingresó dentro.

¿Quién le iba a decir a Arquímedes que ese simple hecho desembocaría en su principio? ¿Que su teoría, descubierta lateralmente y de casualidad sería esencial en su futuro gracias a tal banal observación?

Nadie le advirtió de lo que descubriría porque nadie puede prever actos que son ajenos al empeño pero si resultados del albur y el azar. Los acontecimientos que no están tatuados en la carrera del destino se convierten en una serendipia imprevista. Una casualidad que en la búsqueda dictaminada, aparece de manera externa como una sorpresa que nadie espera y que una vez descubierta no se puede ignorar, sino perseguir y acorralar a mencionada serendipia. Luchar por descubrirla sin dejarla caer en el olvido. Las casualidades no se pueden ignorar, se deben perseguir.

Así entonces y de la misma manera ¿quién le iba a decir a Edward que Isabella aparecería en su vida como una serendipia a la que él no estaría dispuesto a desatender, a pesar de que ella no se dejase atrapar fácilmente?

De la misma manera que nadie avisó a Arquímedes de Siracusa, nadie avisará a Edward Cullen. Nadie le advertirá que debe ir tras ella y descubrirla, pero eso no originará ningún impedimento para él, pues saldrá de su propia voluntad como una inquietud que debe solventar para su paz mental y su guerra cardíaca, pero sobretodo y lo más importante, el camino a encontrarse él mismo.

.

_-¿Quién eres?- me pregunta otra vez la voz._

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-¿No lo sabes aún? Abre los ojos._

_Los tengo abiertos pero no veo nada. Mis ojos miran al frente, pero todo está oscuro y lo único que consigo oír es su voz. Noto su presencia. No la localizo. Puedo sentir su aliento rozarme la nuca, puedo sentir su cercanía en mis poros. Su pelo me cosquillea el pecho, pero no puedo verlo, solo sé que lo hace porque noto mi piel electrizarse allí dónde pasan sus finas puntas. Escucho su risa pero no puedo ver sus labios._

_-Abre los ojos- insiste divertida._

_Noto sus manos abarcar mis mejillas._

_-Abre los ojos- vuelve a insistir. Casi puedo asegurar que está haciendo un puchero._

_Quiero decirle que los tengo abiertos, quiero preguntarle a qué juega, quiero descubrir quién es, quiero exigirle que hace aquí y por qué ha venido a interrumpir mi intimidad. La poca que me queda. La poca que me dejan._

_-No te veo._

_-¿Quién eres?- vuelve a preguntar un poco enfadada. Lo hace contra mis ojos, noto el roce de su halo contra mis párpados. ¿Están cerrados? Toda sigue oscuro y mis sentidos se multiplican. Todo está en silencio. Se oye mi respiración, mis latidos y unas gotas de agua caer sobre agua. Agua que me envuelve y me presiona pero no me deja flotar. Solo eso. Solo eso rompe el silencio. No oigo su pulmones llenarse, no oigo su corazón latir, pero si oigo su risa. Si siento el leve viento que levanta cuando se desplaza. Sé que está aquí, sé que me observa. Huelo su aroma, no es dulce, no es perfume floral, es un aroma fuerte y limpio. Es menta mezclado con un olor que jamás he percibido y no puedo darle nombre._

_-¿Quién eres?- se impacienta._

_-Edward Cullen._

_Ella vuelve a reír, pero el sonido es diferente al anterior, tiene un tono burlesco._

_-¿Quién eres?- me exige._

_-Edward Cullen- le repito algo brusco por su dudar._

_-Abre los ojos._

_Lo intento. Estoy desconcertado. Siento los ojos abiertos pero no consigo ver nada. Mi confusión me hace pensar si realmente tiene razón y los tengo cerrados. Intento abrir mis ojos. Me frustro._

_-No puedo._

_-Abre los ojos._

_-¡No puedo!_

_-Abre los ojos._

_-Ayúdame._

_-Estoy aquí._

_La siento. Siento lo que podría ser su nariz debajo de mi mandíbula. Es muy suave, es muy leve, tanto que no sé si es real. Tanto que dudo si es su nariz. Tanto que dudo dónde está mi mandíbula._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Abre los ojos._

_Su toque desciende y noto sus pulgares hacer presión en las venas que recorren mi cuello._

_-No puedo._

_Me siento débil. El agua intenta hundirme y ella no me ayuda._

_-Abre los ojos- repite paciente._

_Sus manos descienden a lo largo de mis brazos. Sus dedos recorren hasta llegar al interior de mis codos y siguen su recorrido descendente. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás inconscientemente, como el resultado de la ecuación de su roce. El agua me cubre por completo._

_-Abre los ojos- repite contra mi oído izquierdo._

_-Ayúdame- le pido. El agua me hunde. La presión no me deja oxígeno. Me ahogo. Ella parece ignorarme mientras avanza con su ejército dactilar sobre mis extremidades._

_-Abre los ojos- antes que pueda contestar, llega a mis manos y al mismo tiempo que entrelaza sus dedos con los míos susurra- Abre los ojos, Edu._

_._

Edward abre los ojos. Se despierta abruptamente. Su respiración es entrecortada y siente su pulso acelerado. Mira el reloj. Siete de la mañana. Percibe de lejos el sonido característico del movimiento matinal de un día rutinario cualquiera. Suspira y cierra los ojos. Intenta calmarse. Es otra vez ese sueño. No puede decir que es una pesadilla porque extrañamente se siente bien. Es desconcertante, angustioso y cálido. La voz que aparece es morfina para su mente. Se gira y se acurruca bajo sus mantas. Tiene un dolor de cabeza impresionante y decide intentar reconciliar el sueño un poco más. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos y observa el despertador, son las once y media de la mañana. Esta vez sin ese sueño que le persigue desde hace unos meses. Mismo sueño que le quita el sueño cuando está despierto intentando buscarle un significado. Cuando se reincorpora en su cama observa un vaso de zumo acompañado de una aspirina.

_Gracias Alice._

Baja las escaleras de madera y se dirige al jardín. Jack ladra al verle y él hace una mueca por su fuerte ladrido taladrando su cabeza. Se agacha a su altura mientras este salta contento y hace sonreír a Edward. Entra un momento en el salón para coger un paquete de tabaco que guardaba en su chaqueta, la cual decide ponerse para no pasar frío fuera.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¿Se puede saber qué haces con ese cigarillo?- pregunta su hermana con ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa mientras entra en el jardín.

-¿Encenderlo?- pregunta de manera absurda y con un tono ronco.

Alice lo mira cruzada de brazos, inquiriendo con su mirada la seriedad de su pregunta. Más él parece ausente. Su mente no está lejos de allí pero tampoco cerca, su mente, simplemente, no está. Es como observar un muñeco inanimado pero al mismo tiempo incómodo y frustrado. Una frustración de origen desconocida pero latente.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué lo enciendes? Dios, Edward...¿qué va mal contigo? Te costó un sacrilegio dejar de fumar, llevabas un año y ahora de repente, ¡pam!- da un golpe con sus manos asustando a su hermano- vuelves a fumar como si nada.

-Dejé de fumar por Tanya. Ella ya no está- primera calada, primera confesión dolorosa.

-¿Es por eso? ¿Es por Tanya?- exige saber su hermana mediana.

Edward piensa antes de contestar. ¿Es por ella? Sabe la respuesta. La sabe pero quiere negársela y fingir que si. Suspira. No, no quiere seguir fingiendo, se pasa media vida haciéndolo delante de una cámara y lo único que ha conseguido es ser espectador de su propia comedia. Tanya no es nada. No le causa dolor pensar en ella, después de varios días reflexionando llegó a una conclusión bastante razonable. Nunca la quiso, él creía estar enamorado, pero a raíz de la separación, se ha dado cuenta que no le duele pensar en su sonrisa o en sus ojos. No siente nada. Y eso se siente extraño. Es raro perderse entre recuerdos y al volver al presente no sentir nada. Es como quitarse un peso de encima, desenmascarar la verdad que nublaba su mente. ¿Debería tener remordimientos por su indiferencia sentimental? Solo le duele la humillación y el engaño. Eso aún le duele.

-No es por ella Alice.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta exasperada por no saber que le tiene en ese estado de parsimonia débil.

Él exhala el cigarro antes de contestar.

-Isabella Swan. Eso me pasa- ella le mira extrañada sin comprender- fumo porque Isabella Swan me dio un cigarro y yo lo acepté tal niño acepta caramelos de un extraño.

-¿Quién es Isabella Swan?

-Aiacaad- sonríe mientras niega, agacha la cabeza y observa la hierba húmeda dónde cree posicionar su dignidad como hombre por priorizar su oficio.

Aiacaad está de compras. Odia las compras. Profundización: odia las compras cuando implican ropa y accesorios de ropa. La pobre no puede entender qué fetiche tienen las mujeres con esta actividad a la que orgullosamente llaman _shopping_. Ella se aburre, aborrece los grandes escaparates, las colas métricas para pagar las prendas y tener que probarse ropa de todos los establecimientos en esos ataúdes a los que llaman probadores, cuya función básica es hacerte encontrar más defectos en tu cuerpo delante de un gran espejo iluminado por una barra fluorescente. Llevar de compras a Bella es lo más parecido a llevar un niño al médico sabiendo que le van a inyectar una vacuna. Al menos al niño le dan una piruleta. Desconoce la obsesión de tener un ropero lleno de vestidos y faldas y un zapatero repleto de tacones. Súbitamente, cuando en escasas ocasiones la falta de indumentaria crea la necesidad de llenar un poco el armario, se enfurece cuando encuentra algo que le gusta y, exacto, su talla no está porque las grandes empresas textiles se dedican a lavar el cerebro de sus clientes, manipulando su percepción de la belleza indirectamente y vendiendo falsamente lo bien que le queda a sus maniquís anoréxicos y monótonos de plástico blanco. Pero no hay problema, Bella ha superado eso que tantas le cuestan toda la vida comprender y otras tantas mueren sin poder alcanzar nunca esa meta interpuesta de la sociedad: que el parámetro 90-60-90 no existe como perfección, sino como una cifra absurda que alcanzar en los tiempos que corren. Ella se ahorra esa frustración, porque sabe que la belleza es cualquier número y que varía según las épocas. Y es que es algo que, como licenciada en ciencias antropológicas, conoce memorística y empíricamente. No de nada le sirvió los trabajos que realizó durante sus cursos universitarios. No de nada tiene una mente para saber que todas las mujeres son bellas aunque no sean el número 90-60-90.

Un pilar firme de Bella es su felicidad en torno a ella. No deja de comer porque su cintura no es una 36, no llora porque la talla XS no le entra, no ahorra para comprarse cremas hidratantes y tampoco hace dieta para poder abrocharse un agujero más de su cinturón. Ella es feliz comiendo chocolate mientras cocina, ella ríe cuando come helado viendo una serie de televisión, no mira las calorías en los envases de las patatas fritas que compra y cuando va al cine se pide el bote de palomitas familiar y se lo termina entero. Sin pizca de remordimiento. A pesar de eso, ella come bien, su madre le enseñó a alimentarse de manera variada y sana, como no podía ser de otra manera. Los italianos jamás cambiarán su pasta por una sucia hamburguesa o un mugriento döner kebab, pero eso no significa que no los coma y se vuelva loca sin pensar en las consecuencias que sufrirá su figura.

Eso, por lo que respecta las compras que incluyen ropa, pero el _shopping_ abarca más productos que ese.

La extravagancia de Camden Town habla por si sola. El olor de las diferentes comidas regionales que se hacen en pequeños puestos en plena calle solo te hace desear tener hambre para poder seguir comiendo a pesar de estar lleno. Comida china, tailandesa, japonesa, española, árabe, china, tailandesa, china, tailandesa, tailandesa, tailandesa. Al fondo hay lo que podría ser una mexicana aunque los encargados tengan la bandera argentina. Nadie parece darse cuenta del detalle.

Crestas de colores andantes, cadenas metálicas punkis colgadas de pantalones pitillo con estampado de tigre o zebra. Tribus urbanas, indumentarias tan extrañas que rompen los esquemas mentales de la absurda moda. En Camden Town todos son libres, todos son diferentes, todos retan al sistema con sus pelos, sus costumbres y todo lo que los diferencia del resto. Piercings en rincones de piel que parecen dolorosos a la par que fascinantes y morbosos. Cazadoras de piel de verdad, no de cuero sintético que huele a plástico empresarial. Los labios de las mujeres no son de color rojo glamour alto standing, son de color negro gótico erótico alto incubo y en el caso que sean rojos, es un tono sangre. Las rayas de los ojos de algunos hombres no están desnudas, están pintadas con eyeliner negro, porque si, hay hombres que se pintan los ojos y siguen siendo sexys, como el que le guiña el ojo a Bella cuando esta compra un viejo vinilo de The Smiths en una parada. Ella sonríe pícara mientras imagina lo excitante que tiene que ser dejarse besar por esos labios masculinos que tienen un aro plateado en medio.

Todo un paseo psicodélico de extravagancias fascinantes y perfectas por su esencia dispar. Una Gran Babilonia de estilos. Un conjunto de Deja-Vu de todas las décadas. El rastro(*) de jóvenes que desafían lo cotidiano y la norma. Las fachadas de los edificios son bombones arquitectónicos. Lugar dónde el friki domina el mundo, la chica pin-up es la empresaria del mes y el hippie trafica gafapastas con las que ver la realidad que todos evitan y que es más espiritual que la establecida.

Los vinilos y cd's de todas las bandas de música se aglomeran en cajas de plástico expuestas a todo tipo de público, probablemente, más tipologías de público que géneros de música.

Los caracteres soberbios se rebelan a los estandartes correctos. En Camden no existen los tacones de Zara, en Camden existen las botas Marten. Las rayas de las americanas de los hombres son parches de Sex Pistols en chaquetas tejanas estrechas. Los bebés no tienen baberos rosas o azules, no son princesas o príncipes. Los baberos son negros y tienen el logo de AC/DC o los Ramones, da igual que sea niña o niño. La música siempre será el amigo que aceptara a todos por igual, sin discriminaciones de ningún tipo, porque la música nos hace a todos iguales, todos diferentes, todos aceptados. Incluso los animales van protegidos del frío con camisetas grunge. La carita amarilla de Nirvana resalta sobre el negro y los bulldogs son quiénes mejor las lucen.

Anarchy in UK suena de fondo, algo opacada por el sonido molesto de una aguja clavarse una y otra vez. Angie está tumbada boca abajo en una camilla mientras Bella hojea una revista de estrambóticos tatuajes mientras hace burbujas con un chicle distraídamente. El tatuador, con la poca porción de piel sin tinta que brilla por su ausencia, acaba de reseguir los últimos detalles de una pantera.

-Veinte de enero.

-Muy pronto.

-Veinte de marzo.

-Lloverá seguro.

-Veinte de agosto.

-Todos estarán de vacaciones.

-Veinte de octubre.

-Hará frío.

-Maldita sea, Bella. En Londres siempre llueve y siempre hace frío.

Ella lo sabe pero solo intenta mosquear a su ahora amiga.

-¿Tiene que ser veinte por cojones?

-Si, fue el día en qué nos conocimos. Veinte de julio.

-Es decir, el veinte es cuando te lo follaste.

-¡Bella!- dice haciéndose la asombrada. Se calla- cuando me lo follé era veintiuno ya- dice con toda la lógica del mundo.

-Golfilla...

Las dos se ríen libremente mientras la aguja se detiene.

-Hecho muñeca- dice el dueño de la tienda. Su aspecto declara que todavía no ha conseguido ni quiere conseguir superar la brecha generacional de rock n roll británica que arrasó en los setenta, cuando él apenas se comería los mocos con los dedos.

-¿Tú no quieres ninguno, nena?- se dirige a Bella mientras limpia la sangre y la tinta sobrante y cubre con un plástico su obra.

-No me llamo nena.

-Uuuh, que tenemos aquí. Una mujer que va de durita...seguro que por dentro es todo bizcochito de melocotón- dice obscenamente.

-Melocotón mi coño, nene- dice tocándose su melocotón en un gesto rebelde.

-¿No quieres ninguno Bella? Invito yo.

-No, los tatoos tienen que significar algo cuando te los haces y ahora no tengo nada que tatuarme.

-Oh, pie de melocotón tiene un cuerpo virgen de tinta- dice el hombre.

Bella sonríe porque no sabe de lo que habla.

Una vez fuera se dirigen afuera para comer, las dos van fumando mientras hablan hasta que el teléfono de Angie suena y ella atiende. El semblante se vuelve pálido a medida que escucha a la persona que le ha llamado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo malo, Angie?

-Acaban de hospitalizar a mi padre. Dicen que está grave.

.

**6:50 pm**

-Es una locura Bella.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa Heikki. Probablemente se va a morir y..- se justifica mientras sale de su puesto de trabajo.

-Y tú probablemente te morirás también si quieres seguir ese ritmo. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Trabajar hasta las cuatro de la mañana, a las seis levantarte para trabajar y luego a la tarde estudiar para luego volver al pub y trabajar otra vez hasta las cuatro de la mañana?

-Esta semana tengo turno de tarde en el museo- dice ignorándolo mientras desencadena su bicicleta del árbol- Puedo substituir a Angie durante esta semana.

-¿Y cuando estudias?

-Será solo esta semana. Estudiaré por la mañana. Me sabe mal por ella. No creo que salga de esta si está tan grave.

-Tus exámenes los tienes a la vuelta de la esquina- ella no contesta- ¿Bella?- dice preocupado.

-Te...llamo luego Heikki.

Cuelga el móvil y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- pregunta con tono despectivo.

-Yo...quería pedirte disculpas.

-Pues no quieras porque no creo en el perdón, solo en el motivo que te lleva a pedirlo. Vete a firmar contratos a otro lado.

-Escúchame por favor- dice siguiéndola. Ella no se ha subido a la bicicleta y lo interpreta como señal de insistir.

-No. No quiero escucharte. No quiero arriesgarme a escuchar algo, alto secreto- susurra simulando unas comillas con sus dedos- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se filtre y pienses que he sido yo? No, gracias- prosigue mientras sigue andando.

Edward se pone delante de la bicicleta impidiéndole el paso y ella se detiene. Espera con cara impaciente y algo soberbia.

-Mira, esto es absurdo- dice negando su cabeza divertido.

-Lo es.

-Solo...déjame arreglarlo- insiste con la frente arrugada.

-No.

_Maldita cabezota._

-Voy a insistir hasta que me dejes hacerlo.

Ella se cruza de brazos y sujeta la bicicleta con la inclinación de su cadera.

_Maldito cabezón._

-¿En serio?- inquiere de manera desafiante.

-Si- dice de vuelta decidido.

-Pues que tengas suerte- le anima mientras se va con su medio de transporte personal.

-¡Gracias!- chilla él mientras la observa alejarse.

Sonríe internamente. Piensa acorralar a su serendipia. Piensa hacerlo constantemente hasta conocerla. Estaba detrás de ella cuando escuchó lo que utilizaría a su favor. Debería sentirse avergonzado por interrumpir conversaciones ajenas, pero...no. Se siente optimista. Se siente...divertido y liberado, algo jocoso y pícaro. Edward quiere jugar porque es la primera vez que la chica es quién tiene los dados. Sin embargo él, esconde un as debajo la manga.

_Voy a por ti Isabella...quieras o no, voy a por ti._

-Oh Díos mío, tú...¿tú eres Edward Cullen?- él se gira y sonríe amablemente disimulando su ligera incomodidad. ¿Por qué tendría que contestar tal pregunta? ¿No es lógico?

_Oh, si. Soy el gran y todopoderoso Edward Cullen...que alguien me mate._

Un par de chicas con más chaquetas que capas de cebolla y un inglés que se nota que es nato sonríen como si fueran a salir de la boca sus dientes. Les firma en un mapa que tienen para visitar la ciudad mientras ellas se comen con los ojos a ese hombre. Edward deduce que son extrangeras y ellas deducen que está más bueno en carne y hueso. Si, una deducción bastante idiota porque eso es lógico, no hace falta deducirlo. Él se despide formalmente después de escuchar elogios y ciertas palabras atrevidas que lo dejan más incómodo que antes. Dos pasos después solo puede oír como las adolescentes chillan y se abrazan al borde del llanto. Un grito emocionado por haber conocido a su ídolo. Él se gira a tiempo para ver como saltan. Sonríe entusiasmado. A sus fans nunca las va a poder odiar. Él solo odia a aquellas personas que intentan hundirle la vida por la fama y el reconocimiento alcanzado espontáneamente. A las cucarachas con cámaras y los gusanos que escriben tonterías sobre él. Sobretodo a esos sujetos que tienen que hablar de vidas ajenas como si fueran ciertas sus palabras arrogantes. Sobretodo a tantas cantidades de anónimos valientes tras pantallas y cobardes tras sus caras.

Suspira. Sonríe, pero sonríe de verdad, no la sonrisa que fuerza cuando está incómodo. Que les den a ese tipo de anónimos. Tiene una misión. Un anónimo. Una palpitación. Y está claro que no va a ignorarlo. Tiene toda una semana para conseguirlo.

.

**10:00 pm.**

Los ingleses ya empiezan a olvidarse del frío a base de pintas. Isabella va y viene todo lo rápido que puede. Va de mesa en mesa, toma comanda, retira vasos vacíos, llena vasos vacíos, prepara la cuenta, cobra, devuelve el cambio, guiña el ojo a todo aquel que deja propina y siempre lo hace sonriendo. Escucha entusiasmada chistes de humor inglés que, no debería hacer gracia a todo aquel que no es inglés, pero Bella se ríe igual, porque su humor es inglés, francés y chino mandarín naranja pomelo limón. A Bella le encanta el humor, la vida no tendría sentido sin él. Incluso se atreve a probar algún chiste y los ingleses ríen por la manera en que los cuenta, adoptando un tono de voz británico sobreactuado.

Edward está escondido por una capucha encima de su gorra esperando que ella se acerque. Mientras, observa como va de un lado a otro, como ríe con los clientes, la manera en qué se agita su pelo liado en una trenza, la manera en que se ajustan los pantalones a sus piernas. El negro le sienta bien, le resaltan las caderas y sus muslos se ven firmes y altos. El polo de manga corta es negro, Edward no puede ni quiere evitar fijarse en la manera que se abre por arriba, dejando una porción de piel suficiente para hacer competencia con lo que esconde algo más abajo, sus pechos. Ese valle tiene la forma perfecta para enterrar su cara en medio de esas voluptuosidades que le hacen arder, no de calor, sino de fiebre.

Ella se acerca finalmente con una bandeja vacía. Pone las manos sobre la barra. Él observa sus nudillos, algunos están decorados con anillos plateados. Sus uñas, pintadas de negro, están carcomidas casi vacilando al límite.

-¿Qué le pongo?- dice amablemente.

En su mente le ha preguntado _¿te pongo?_

-Si.

-¿Qué?- dice desconcertada.

Él tira hacia atrás su capucha y ella rueda los ojos cuando lo ve.

-¿Este será tu juego? ¿Perseguirme veinticuatro horas? Oh, no me lo digas. El famoso proyecto secreto es una película que tiene como protagonista a uno de esos tipos obsesivos con toque psicópata. ¿Te estás preparando para el papel?

-No. El proyecto que te dije...

-Eh, no me importa. No quiero saberlo, ya te lo dije. ¿Quieres algo o no?

_¿Que si quiero algo? Quiero conocerte, quiero que me perdones por ser un gilipollas contigo, quiero ir a un concierto de Radiohead, quiero pasear, quiero columpiarme, quiero hablar de Tarantino, quiero contarte que mi vida es una mierda, quiero morderte la boca y hacerte sangrar por hacerte la difícil y dejarme como un patético cuando me acerco a ti. Quiero saber si eres la voz que me persigue...Todo eso y más. Si, quiero algo._

-Lo que quieras.

Al minuto vuelve con un vaso de agua.

-Invita la casa.

Él prueba el vaso y ni si quiera traga el contenido porque lo escupe abruptamente.

-¿No te gusta el agua de la realeza británica?- pregunta con burla ella- es agua del grifo real Red Lion. No deberías hacer ese feo.

Él se introduce en su mundo vacío cuando cruza la puerta del bar pero no desiste. Al día siguiente vuelve al museo a la misma hora. Observa como sale apresurada. Llueve y no tiene paraguas. Ella se acerca corriendo a su bicicleta sin tener en cuenta el hombre que la espera.

-¿En serio?- dice una Bella incrédula.

-Ven, te vas a mojar.

_Pppff...me mojo nada más verte con esa chupa de cuero, que tonterías dices._

Edward pone el paraguas sobre ambos. Se fija en su pelo mojado y unas ojeras casi imperceptibles. Ella se agacha y desencadena su bici del árbol. Él espera y cuando ella se levanta inicia su propio monólogo, ignorando las contestaciones groseras de Bella.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia?

-¿Qué te importa?

-A mi también me gusta. Se supone que es triste y melancólica. Fría y solitaria ¿pero que hay de malo en ella?

-Tú eres lo malo.

-Supongo que uno no puede evitar amarla cuando ha crecido con ella. Todos los británicos la amamos aunque nos quejemos. ¿Sabes que deberías engrasar tu bicicleta? Hace un ruido espantoso.

-Tú eres espantoso y no te tiro al barro para engrasarte.

-Si no lo haces pronto se romperá la cadena.

-Esto es una bici de verdad, lo que pasa que tú viajarás en ferrari para desplazarte con tus amigos hollywoodenses y hará tanto tiempo que no viajas en bicicleta que se te ha olvidado el ruido que hace.

-¿Te haces la dura con todos los hombres que intentan conocerte?

-No, solo con los que intentan hacerme callar firmando un contrato como si fuera una puta de lujo.

Él agarra su muñeca impidiendo que avance. Ella se gira y ve la tortura en sus ojos.

-No digas eso. No eres ninguna puta- casi le da vergüenza decir el término- No...quise hacerte sentir así. Discúlpame por...

-¿Qué sabrás tú? No me conoces. ¿Qué pasa si soy una puta? ¿Tienes algún problema con ese oficio?

-No, claro que no, es solo que...

-Adiós Edward- ella se va pedaleando. Sabe que va al Red Lion. Habla con su alter ego mental:

_-¿Debo seguir insistiendo? _

_-Maldita sea Edward. Tiene carácter, tiene una maldita lengua bífida esa mujer, esto no va a ser fácil. No es una chica a la que regalar flores por cagarla. Le importa un pimiento quién eres. Le importa un pimiento en qué trabajas. ¿De veras quieres saber quién es Isabella?_

La respuesta es tajante, si. Si quiere por esa misma razón, porque no lo conoce. Porque puede darse a conocer como es realmente.

**Esa misma noche:**

-Oye nena, traete cervezas para todos.

-Si nena, no tardes.

-Venga nena, tómate una cerveza con nosotros.

-Al próximo que me diga nena le deshuevo ¿estamos?- dice Bella advirtiendo a sus amigos reunidos en el pub. Estos se mofan de ella por verla trabajar en el bar y por supuesto, intentan cabrearla para divertirse.

Ella se dirige a la barra bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, sentado otra noche en el mismo taburete que ayer.

-Nena, me pones otra a mi también.

Ella se paraliza un momento. Levanta su cabeza y sus ojos no son para nada angelicales. Edward oculta su risa metiendo los mofletes hacia adentro.

-¿Qué ocurre, nena?

-No me llames nena.

-De acuerdo- se rinde levantando sus manos al aire-...nena.

Ella se caga en su puta madre a pesar de no demostrárselo con palabras.

-Toma, aquí tienes.

Edward prueba el contenido amarillento del vaso.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice con cara de asco mientras se limpia sus labios mojados contra la manga de su chaqueta.

-Zumo de piña- dice con toda naturalidad ella- zumito para el nene pequeñín- adopta un tono de madre dándole lo mejor a su hijo mientras Bella agarra un poco más fuerte de lo normal su mejilla y la mueve con ganas.

Él deja unas monedas en la barra y se queda un rato observándola para finalmente marcharse.

Pero al día siguiente, como no podía ser de otra manera, a la misma hora estaba esperando fuera del museo por Isabella.

Hoy también llueve. Bella sigue sin comprarse un paraguas. Apenas tiene tiempo de comer ayudando a John con el bar, trabajando y estudiando. Ella sale corriendo y se pone directamente bajo el paraguas sin decir nada.

-Hola Isabella.

Ella hace un gesto ascendiente y corto con su cabeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Me estás llamando gorda?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué pasa? Qué como estoy gorda me paso el día comiendo.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo solo te preguntaba...

-Oooh...creo que lo voy entendiendo- finge pensando- esto es una apuesta con tus colegas. El guaperas del grupo seduciendo a una gorda...qué súper típico, me encanta la idea- dice sarcástica.

-¿De veras crees que haría algo así? No tengo quince años.

-No, tienes diez.

Edward coge su bicicleta impidiendo que ella la coja. Ella le mira con furia pero una bolsa de nachos se interpone en su campo de visión.

Ella mata con la mirada a Edward y después coge la bolsa mientras la abre. Edward sonríe, se pone a un costado de ella y con una mano lleva su bicicleta y la otra aguanta el paraguas. Como el caballero que es.

-Hoy también llueve.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta- consigue escuchar entre nachos siendo acribillados y masticados unos contra otros dentro de su boca.

-Mi cantante favorito es Leonard Cohen ¿y el tuyo?

-Justin Bieber.

-Me gustan los perros.

-Felicidades.

-¿Están buenos los nachos?

Ella se encoge de hombres haciendo un sonido que podría interpretarse como _beh_.

-¿Qué te gusta más, Finlandia o Italia?

-Austria.

-Nunca he estado en Finlandia, tiene que ser hermosa.

-Lo es- por fin una respuesta sin malas intenciones.

-Quiero visitarla algún día.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?- dice extrañado.

-Porque si vas dejará de ser hermosa- de vuelta con las malas respuestas.

Un semáforo está en rojo y se detienen. Bella mira hacia ambos lados y sigue andando.

-Oye espera- dice apresurado Edward- ¿no has visto que estaba en rojo?

-No, soy daltónica. Una pena.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

_¿Quéééé?_

-Los matrimonios con daltónicos no funcionan.

-¿Huyes de mi?

-Veo que lo vas pillando.

Él intenta coger los nachos con la mano que aguanta el paraguas.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? Son míos- le regaña golpeando su mano.

-Yo los he pagado.

-Yo los he llevado todo el rato, me pertenecen.

-Está bien.

Edward cierra el paraguas. Se sube a la bicicleta y adelanta a Bella en ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?- grita ella detrás de él.

-La bicicleta me pertenece, la he llevado todo el rato.

-¡Capullo!

Él pedalea y pedalea bajo la lluvia. Se moja y no le preocupa. La lluvia le hace sentirse vivo. Se siente eufórico y tiene ganas de chillar sin saber porqué.

**Más tarde:**

-¿Cómo está?

-Sigue igual, si sobrevive será pura suerte.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Cincuenta y siete. El cáncer se ha detectado demasiado tarde. Está expandido por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Y Angie?

-Destrozada, están muy unidos. Me duele verla de esa manera.

Bella le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le mira.

-Tienes que ser fuerte John, no por ti, por los dos. Va a ser duro. No te separes de ella y abrázala. Las personas que menos aparentan ser abrazadas son las que más lo necesitan. Abrázala mucho.

John asiente sonriendo y ella le contesta igual de vuelta. Por una vez serios y manteniendo una conversación adulta.

Bella sabe lo que duele perder a un padre. Perder un ser querido tan cercano cuando estás unido a él. Da gracias a esas dos personas que estuvieron con ella cuando perdió a Charlie. A veces piensa que no fue abrazada lo suficiente por no dar lástima. A veces lo piensa y siempre le duele, pero es lo justo, es lo que merecía. Su auto soledad era lo que se merecía.

-¿Ese no es Edward Cullen?- John le despoja de sus pensamientos. Se gira y él pasa por delante de ellos.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- dice el camarero mientras le da un golpe amistoso en su hombro.

-¿Has traído mi bicicleta?

-¿Mi bicicleta?

-No, mi bicicleta- dice recalcando el pronombre posesivo.

-Nop.

Ella piensa en lo excitante que tendría que ser atarlo a la pared y practicar diana con su cuerpo y unas cuantas hachas. Con los ojos tapados probablemente, sin confiar en su puntería. Eso lo haría más emocionante. Isabella se va a limpiar una mesa mientras proyecta la idea en su mente. Oh, le acabada de abrir una herida en su muslo izquierdo, bastante muy demasiado cerca de la ingle, vaya. Sería una pena dañar esa parte de su cuerpo, muchas fanáticas llorarían tal pérdida.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Bella?- pregunta divertido John.

-¿No te lo ha explicado?

-Bella no suele contar nada personal a nadie. Ella es más de las que escucha. Es un misterio para todos. Es finlandesa, supongo que no puede evitar eso. Ella y Heikki son iguales.

Al actor le pilla por sorpresa eso.

-Oh, bueno. Básicamente la cagué. Sin entrar en detalles John, consejos para hacer que me perdone.

-¿Consejo de hombre a hombre?- él asiente- ¿La has cagado bien?- él vuelve a asentir. John se tira un trapo encima del hombro y se apoya en su codo a la altura de la barra- Bella no es igual al resto, Edward. Ni se te ocurra darle flores ¿lo has hecho?

-No.

-Bien, te las habría metido por el culo.

-Lo supuse.

-Nada de ponerte bajo su ventana con una bandurria implorando perdón mientras llueve. Nada de parecer patético. Nada de tópicos. Nada de intentar impresionar. Nada de recitar poemas. Nada de hacerse el macho ibérico- decía como profesor dando lecciones a un alumno.

-¿Qué hago entonces?

-No sé, haz algo sencillo. Simplemente...haz algo con lo que te identifiques. Si quieres conocer a Bella tienes que ser tu mismo. No me preguntes porque pero a ella solo le gustan las personas que aceptan como son y no fingen ser lo que no son ¿comprendes?

-Ser yo mismo. Entiendo.

-¿Qué vas a entender?- dice Bella mientras vuelve- Quiero mi bicicleta mañana. ¿Eso lo entiendes o te dibujo un plano?

-Dibújame un plano- reta él.

Y dicho y hecho. Bella coge un bolígrafo y se dirige a pintar en una servilleta.

-No, dibújamelo en la mano, por si pierdo el papel- solo quiere sentir su mano sujetar la suya.

Ella marca en piel con la tinta azul lo que podría ser una bicicleta si no se pareciera a cualquier cosa menos una bicicleta.

-¿Sabes que los zurdos son hijos del demonio?- no puede evitarse en el detalle. Hasta eso tan insignificante le hace diferente.

-Si. Así que será mejor que te alejes de mi, no vaya a ser que llame a papá y te invite a casa.

-Sería un bonito gesto por parte de mi suegro.

Ella alza la ceja. La alza mucho. Edward vuelve a fijarse en su lunar y en el arco tan perfecto y perfilado que tiene.

-¿Te casas conmigo o no?

-Mañana. Mi bici.

-¿Y si no la traigo?

-¿Cobra mucho tu doble? ¿Qué pasaría si, por un extraño y extraterrestre caso, desaparecieras del planeta? ¿Le harían interpretarte muchos capítulos y le aumentarían el sueldo? ¿O directamente acabarían con Caleb?

-Hasta mañana Bella. Dulces sueños.

_Contigo de dulces poco, muy pornos, te lo aseguro, culo putamentesexy andante._

**Al día siguiente:**

-Te he comprado un paraguas.

-Hoy no llueve.

-Pero lo hará tarde o temprano. No quiero que te enfermes.

Bella siente algo clavarse en su interior cuando oye su preocupación, pero finge.

-¿Y mi bici?

-No me cabía en el maletero del ferrari. ¿Sabes que casi muero la semana pasada mientras grababa el último capítulo de Time's Owners?

-Una lástima que no fuera así.

-Mi sueño es poder dirigir una película algún día.

-Ojalá sea un total fracaso.

-Pero todavía dudo qué género.

-Soy madre de dos hijos.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

_Pero qué coño...¿eso no se supone que espanta a todos los hombres?_

-Ni si quiera conozco a sus padres.

-¿Por qué llevas unas converse cada día de diferente color? Hoy son verdes, las de ayer moradas, antes de ayer azules, el día de nuestra fatídica cita eran amarillas y el día que te conocí rojas ¿Significa algo?

Bella se gira y se pone frente a él. Edward frunce el ceño al notar unas ojeras más pronunciadas que anteriormente. Se queda un rato observándola. Ojalá pudiera hacer desaparecer las manchas purpúreas con sus labios.

-¿Cuanto crees que me pagarán si pongo en subasta tu gorra en ebay?- pregunta mientras le quita la misma y se la pone ella sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que emprende la marcha- La todopoderosa gorra del gran Edward Cullen- sobre actúa ella. Edward reta al sol escondido con su sonrisa por la imagen que presencia, antes que ella pueda avanzar, le sujeta de la muñeca, gesto que se está convirtiendo en costumbre, y agarra un mechón de pelo para ponerlo detrás de su oreja de manera delicada.

Bella se queda quieta mientras él sigue sonriendo de manera encantadora. Siempre sonríe de manera encantadora. Luego se apresura en la boca del metro con el corazón latiendo ferozmente.

**Horas más tarde:**

Edward entra con la bicicleta y con toda la confianza del mundo se adentra en la barra para dejarla al final del mostrador. En el proceso, Bella lo observa y siente un leve y extraño roce en su culo cuando él pasa. Quiere pensar que ha sido el manillar del biciclo, es decir, es inglés. Los ingleses no hacen esas cosas, ¿no?

-¿Has oído eso?

-No.

-Exacto. Tu bici ya no hace ese espantoso ruido a hierro oxidado. De nada- susurra en su oído al irse, haciendo estremecerla. Él se sienta y sin que diga nada, Bella le agradece silenciosamente su gesto, mordiendo inconscientemente una uña.

-Hoy me han nombrado el hombre más sexy en la revista Vanity Fair.

-Pondré la revista en el montón de cosas que no lograré entender en la vida.

-Es absurdo, me han puesto photoshoop hasta en mis cejas. Se me ve ridículo. ¿Te gustan mis cejas?

-Son perfectas.

Él se sorprende.

-Perfectamente adefesias.

Ahora lo entiende.

-Las tuyas son perfectamente hermosas.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

En ese momento un leve destello llama la atención de Bella. Mira de dónde proviene y se topa con un grupo de mujeres jóvenes mirando la escena entre Edward y ella. Le da tiempo a captar como una guarda el móvil apresuradamente.

-Ahora vengo.

Ella se dirige al grupo, fingiendo que va a tomar nota de lo que van a beber. Ellas no le prestan atención, están embobadas mirando a Edward mientras mojan sus bragas. Además, las muy ilusas piensan que él las está mirando, aunque él solo está observando el culo de Bella mientras esta se encuentra de espaldas. Si, los ingleses también hacen esas cosas. Si, en serio, son hombres con los mismos instintos que los otros, la diferencia es que siempre serán caballeros y el respeto a una dama es algo priorizado.

-¿Pero qué haces?- dice la desquiciada de la rubia que les ha sacado la foto pensando que no se darían cuenta.

-Borrar lo que no es tuyo- dice mientras borra la imagen.

-¿Estás loca?- amenaza alzando su mano para abofetearla. Bella coge su puño antes que eso ocurra.

-Tócame y te parto la cara, subnormal- las dos se retan con la mirada y la rubia se sienta mientras Bella les pregunta qué van a tomar.

Odia esto. Odia estas situaciones pero es injusto que roben la intimidad de las personas ajenas. Se dirige a la barra y piensa en lo horrible que tiene que ser con lo que lidia Edward. No tiene ganas de seguir el juego por hoy, su empatía por él la deja algo taciturna.

-Será mejor que te vayas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Si no quieres aparecer en ningún portal de Internet mañana saliendo de aquí, apresúrate antes que vengan las sanguijuelas a por ti.

Sus fosas nasales se hinchan y decide largarse de allí.

-Buenas noches, Isabella.

Al día siguiente no la esperó a la salida del museo. Ni se pasó por el pub. Ni al otro ni al otro. Bella se decepcionó de su ausencia y pensó que quizá Edward abrió los los ojos y entendió que era absurdo su juego. Pero era lo mejor. No tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba viviendo con él debido al surrealismo de su persona.

Cierra las persianas del local y arrastra los pies del cansancio. No puede más. Es agotador y quiere dormir en su cama. Hace un golpe seco su cabeza cuando la deja caer sin delicadeza sobre el mostrador de metal. Se estira hasta hacer crujir sus dedos y suspira del alivio.

-Buenas noches a todos. Esta canción va dedicada a la camarera substituta de la semana, Aiacaad Swan- ella levanta su cara sin podérselo creer.

Edward está en el escenario con una guitarra, tocando una canción que le resulta conocida. Bella se sienta encima de la barra, con las piernas cruzadas como los indios y se deja llevar por ese espectáculo que está dedicado a ella.

La letra que le dedica lleva toda la razón. Ella le mira mal cuando le llama tonta indirectamente, ella mira hacia otro lado cuando le dice loca y se muerde una uña vergonzosamente cuando le llama irresistible. El ritmo le hace balancearse sobre si misma e incluso acompaña su silbido cuando silba Edward.

Una vez finaliza, ella aplaude mientras él agacha su cabeza semi sonrojado. A Bella se le dibuja una sonrisa efímera en la cara.

-¿Siempre te funciona este truco?- inquiere desconfiada.

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que lo hago.

Isabella no hace ningún gesto, es difícil evidenciar qué pasa por su cabeza. Edward actúa torpemente.

-He traído...-dice de manera apresurada mientras deja la guitarra a un lado apoyada sobre el taburete y abre una mochila que estaba escondida- esto- continúa mientras alza una botella de litro barata de cerveza. Isabella alza una ceja a la misma altura- primera confesión: soy de Londres. Mis padres son ingleses, mis abuelos también y lo que asciende de ellos igual. Soy un borracho que ha madurado y aumentado su tolerancia a la ingesta de alcohol entre pubs y bares bebiendo más cervezas de las que puedo recordar y observando vómitos ajenos que, gracias a Dios, tampoco puedo recordar.

Ella sonríe sin mostrar los dientes pero eso ya es suficiente para que él prosiga. Gira el envase de vidrio marrón y mira la etiqueta. Luego alza sus ojos y prosigue:

- St. Peter's Old Style del 2011. Trigo cultivado en vete a saber dónde y elaborada en alguna fábrica de mala muerte en las afueras de la ciudad. La acabo de comprar en un pakistaní abierto veinticuatro horas. No quiero impresionarte- sigue mientras pone cara de fanfarrón empedernido y encorva su sonrisa hacía la izquierda- pero creo que es la peor cerveza que hay en toda Inglaterra. Me complacería compartirla contigo- hace una leve pausa esperando alguna reacción- aunque probablemente te satisfaga más estampármela contra mi cabeza y abrírmela. Si te decides por la segunda opción, puedo hacer un esfuerzo y mantenerme lo más quieto posible para que puedas observarme sin inconvenientes mientras me desangro en el suelo- finaliza con un tono optimista y ambas cejas elevadas arrugando su frente.

Ella aspira fuertemente, da una palmada en sus piernas con ambas manos y seguidamente se pone en pie de un ágil salto. Le hace un gesto con la cabeza, dándole a entender que se acerque a la barra, acto que realiza sin dudar mientras hace un gesto de victoria con su puño, metiendo su codo hacia adentro con rapidez y disimulo mientras ella está de espaldas. Lo ha conseguido. Se acerca y se sienta en uno de los taburetes negros desgastados por el tiempo. Ella gira y entra por el lado opuesto de la barra. Su paso es lo único que resuena entre las paredes, rompiendo el silencio de su mirada. Al estar el local vacío, reposa la ausencia de conversaciones, gritos y carcajadas y la madera resuena dónde se pisa. Llega a su altura y abre la botella con los dientes. Él alucina porque eso solo lo ha visto en los hombres más veteranos y recurrentes de bares, nunca en una mujer, pero todavía aumenta su nivel de alucinógeno cuando observa su garganta contraerse al tragar el contenido de la botella, acompañado del ruido que hace la cerveza al pasar a su estómago. Ella le entrega la botella y Edward la imita. Bella también alucina, se fascina, se derrite y se excita cuando mira su nuez de Adan ascendiendo y descendiendo al tragar. Ambos se concentran en mirarse los labios húmedos de alcohol.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto, Edward?- rompe el tranquilo y exótico silencio.

-No lo sé- no miente cuando le contesta- yo simplemente quiero conocerte.

-¿Siempre firmas un contrato cuando quieres conocer a alguien?

-No.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste conmigo?- ella no logra entender.

-Mi representante me lo aconsejó de esa manera dadas mis circunstancias.

Ella bebe de la cerveza y se entretiene quitando la etiqueta con el filo de sus mordidas uñas.

-¿Es normal...? Ya sabes, -insinúa levantando la cabeza- firmar un contrato con un actor. Solo la idea me resulta extraña. Pensaba que ese tipo de convenio solo se daba en esos rollos extraños de amos y sumisas ¿pero en actores? Se firma un contrato cuando se cierra un negocio...

-El cine es un negocio- interrumpe él- al principio cuesta asimilarlo porque no es algo normal. El negocio del cine se extrapasa de lo que se reproduce en una pantalla. Es más interesante lo que ocurre detrás de esta. Es más morboso saber si me he comprado una mansión que no si el personaje que interpreto muere al final de la película. El tema de confidencialidad está relacionado con toda persona que se exponga al público. Todo lo que implique negocio, implica un papel conteniendo clausulas de silencio. Actores, directores, músicos, productores, agencias de publicidad... Todos estamos metidos en la misma mierda, no es tan raro como crees- dice con desprecio y resignado- La gente cuando gana cantidad inmensas de dinero hace cosas que son difíciles de imaginar cuando uno no lo tiene. En verdad todo se resume a la moralidad de cada cual.

Ella reflexiona brevemente sus palabras. Se gira y abre su mochila. Saca su paquete de tabaco y extrae un cigarro. Se lo lleva a sus labios, sujetándolo de la boquilla sin presionar y manteniéndolo inclinado hacia abajo. Después gira el paquete y le ofrece uno a Edward. Él saca un cigarro y ella un mechero. Se enciende el suyo, aspira contrayendo sus mejillas hacia dentro, desconcentrando a Edward por unos segundos, hipnotizado por el movimiento de la calada. Después le entrega el mechero a él, pero no lo acepta. Se inclina hacia adelante y con el cigarro que mantiene ella en su boca, se aproxima y pone la punta sobre este. Ella le mira a los ojos y él también. Por un momento el oxígeno desaparece porque los árboles y todo productor de aire se desvanece. El cigarro se enciende de manera candente, igual que el interior de Bella. Se pone nerviosa con su cercanía, pero lo disimula bien. Edward sujeta el cigarro entre su dedo índice y corazón. Lo hace de manera suave pero firme. Es delicioso observar el gesto. Después expulsa el humo hacia un lado y una vez gira el rostro vuelve a observar a Isabella. Ella se encuentra sujetando su cigarro de esa manera experta que poseen los fumadores perseverantes. Su codo izquierdo reposa en la barra y con la palma de la mano semi cerrada se deja sujetar su cara a la altura de su mejilla. Coge la botella y le da otro trago. Antes que pueda dejarla de vuelta, Edward la agarra, rozando sus dedos por un mínimo instante. A ninguno de los dos le pasa desapercibido tal gesto. Él inclina la botella, bebiendo de la misma boquilla, aún mojada por el trago de ella. Compartiendo su saliva de manera banal y superflua. De manera profunda.

-Sé que puede sonar ridículo pero ¿eres muy famoso?- pregunta indecisa.

Él se carcajea sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan gracioso te parece?

-No, no...claro que no. Es que tienes razón, es ridículo- dice sonriente como el sol en la mañana.

Toda la situación era demasiado realista. Ridícula. En cualquier situación _normal_, la persona que conoce a la persona famosa le resulta realista, pero en este caso _anormal,_ a quién le resultaba más realista todo eso era a Edward. Por el simple y complejo hecho que no le conocía. Ella de verdad no le conocía. No en la manera en que todo el mundo lo hacía. Y eso implicaba algo inaúdito en la vida de Edward; podía dejarse conocer tal como era, porque no se había creado unas expectaciones establecidas previas, él era libre, él era normal. Él. Edward Cullen, no sus personajes, no la persona que cree cada uno y lo amolda a su antojo, un hombre entre tantos mezclados por las calles. Él es todo cuanto deseaba en ese momento. No antes o después, sino la precisa actualidad en la que Bella se cruzó en su desespero y en su agonía escondida. Su anonimato veía la oportunidad de poder sentir su naturaleza otra vez.

-Mi fama no ha empezado con Time's Owners, viene de antes. Rodaba películas que no eran muy conocidas. Hasta que empecé a rodar esta serie y todos empezaron a buscar que había hecho en mi pasado. Desde ese momento empezó el calvario.

-Así que...de una escala entre el uno y el diez de fama y éxito..

-Soy un once.

-Y si tan famoso eres ¿cómo sabes que no te estoy utilizando para sacarte información? ¿Cómo sabes que todo esto no es un juego, que no soy una periodista de la prensa rosa?

-Bella...ni si quiera sabías quién era Tom. Y cuando preguntaste sobre mi novia, dos tercios y medio de planeta sabía que no estaba con ella.

-Uh...¿eso es malo?

-Eso es perfecto.

Antes de irse, él le entrega un sobre. Isabella ríe incrédula por la fotografía de dentro. Amanda es preciosa.

Esa misma noche, Edward volvía a soñar con la voz.

_-Abre los ojos._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Abre los ojos y averígualo._

_-No puedo._

_Noto sus manos taparme los ojos. Presiona y noto mis párpados abrirse. Todo está oscuro como antes. Estoy rodeado de agua que me intenta hundir hacia abajo. _

_-Ayúdame._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Me ahogo._

_-Abre los ojos._

_Los abro y me topo con unos ojos marrones. Unos ojos profundos, preocupados y pacientes. Son dos agujeros negros que me absorben como si fuera materia cualquiera vagando en el universo._

_-Isabella- mi boca vocaliza por si sola. Dudo tener aliento en ese momento._

_Ella se arrodilla delante de mi, noto su piel contra la mía. Está caliente, está desnuda, resbala y desciende sobre mi. Intento alcanzarla pero ella se gira y me da la espalda intentando huir. La atrapo entre mis brazos. Su espalda contra mi pectoral. Ahora puedo sentirla. Ahora sé quién es, pero no a qué ha venido. Sujeto su barbilla y la giro delicadamente hacia a mi. Ella me mira divertida, sonríe y alza su mano mojada a mi mentón. Yo inclino mi cabeza y rozo sus labios con los míos. Suave, lento. Ella se deja besar y sonríe contra mi. La presión del agua desaparece y solo queda ella. Isabella acorralada entre mis brazos. La sujeto como si fuera una pompa de jabón que fuera a explotar de un momento a otro con el mínimo gesto. Hace un ruido caprichoso y con su mano detrás de mi nuca, me presiona hacia ella, abriendo sus labios para atrapar firmemente el mío superior. Yo la beso de vuelta y creo morir._

_-Has tardado mucho, Edu- me dice mientras beso su cuello. Alzo mis ojos y me topo con los suyos. Sus ojos, solo son un reflejo de los míos y en esa conexión de pupilas, solo existe un cristal marrón verdoso de nuestro propio universo sin descubrir._

_-¿A qué has venido?_

_-¿Quién eres?_

Edward se despierta agitado como siempre, lógicamente, algo ha cambiado. Por fin sabe de quién es esa voz. Él ha abierto los ojos, ella ha estado ahí cuando lo ha hecho, él ha observado como el nivel del agua ascendía hasta desaparecer a medida que la piel de Isabella resbalaba contra la suya, pero queda todo un descubrimiento que realizar. Edward intenta tranquilizarse de su agitación respirando hondo, pero lo único que desea en ese momento es salir al exterior y gritar por las calles desnudo:

¡Eureka! ¡Eureka!

Él desconoce que Isabella es la corona que Arquímedes debía analizar. Desconoce que Bella es más que una corona, Isabella es su reina. No está hecha de oro, no es pura ni inocente, ella tiene secretos y cosas que ocultar pero eso no importa.

Cuando la reina mira a su rey, el rey sabe que es rey. Y cuando el rey mira a la reina, el rey sabe que es rey de su reina, porque en los ojos de la reina habita la verdadera esencia del rey. En las pupilas de la reina no existe la corte ni el pueblo. En la alcoba real, los reyes se despojan de sus coronas y son tan plebeyos como el resto, tan frágiles como el condenado ante el verdugo. Cuando la reina mira a los ojos del rey, el agua, lo externo, lo amenazante, la muralla del castillo, todo, deja de existir. Todo excepto la reina. Todo excepto el verdadero rey. Todo excepto las coronas que hacen desaparecer el agua.

.

.

.

(*) rastro: mercado/mercadillo que se monta en la calle.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. La cabra aprendiendo a tocar el violín

**Capítulo X**

Noveno peldaño de la escalera: La cabra aprendiendo a tocar el violín.

_De omni re scibili et quibusdam aliis (acerca de todo lo que se puede saber y de otras cosas más)_

**Elvis Costello – She**

**Half Man Half Biscuit – The Light at the end of the Tunnel**

N/A: Capítulo algo extenso aunque ligero (a mi parecer). Fourteen skulls recomienda leer con calma. Crean o no, Bella habla hasta por los codos y un día en Notting Hill da para mucho. Oh si, no se me olvide, bienvenidos a Notting Hill, disfruten del paseo y de la magia de dos personas conociéndose.

_._

"_He visto todas sus películas y siempre me ha parecido...Bueno, fabulosa, pero está a miles y miles de kilómetros de dónde vivo yo, que es aquí, Notting Hill, mi zona favorita de Londres. Hay mercado a diario y venden todas las frutas conocidas por el hambre. Y del salón de tatuajes sale un tipo que se emborrachó y ahora no recuerda porque decidió ponerse "Amo a Ken". Una peluquería radical dónde todas sus clientes salen pareciéndose al monstruo de las galletas, algunas más que otras. _

_Y cuando llega el fin de semana, desde la primera luz del día surgen cientos de tenderetes de la nada llenando Portobello Road hasta Notting Hill Gate. Mires dónde mires hay miles de personas comprando millones de antigüedades, unas auténticas y otras, no tan auténticas. Y lo mejor de todo es que cantidad de amigos han acabado en este barrio, por ejemplo Tony. Un arquitecto convertido en chef que invirtió todo lo que había ganado en un restaurante. _

_Y así es como paso los días y los años en este pequeño pueblo en medio de la ciudad, en una casa con la puerta azul que mi mujer y yo compramos antes de que me dejara por un hombre que era clavado a Harrison Ford y dónde ahora llevo una extraña media vida con un inquilino llamado_

_-¿Spike?_

_[...]_

_Y así llegó otro rutinario miércoles, caminando los trescientos metros que separan mi casa del trabajo, sin sospechar que ese día, cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Y aquí es dónde trabajo, mi pequeña tienda de libros de viaje. En la que...bueno, vendo guías de viaje. Aunque para ser sincero, no vendo demasiadas."_

Esa era la vida de William Thacker y esa era la manera en que se daba a conocer. Un ciudadano inglés como tantos, viviendo una vida tranquila, sin gloria ni gloria, igual que sus desafortunados amigos. Una gloria innecesaria porque aún en su ausencia, les une algo más fuerte a todos, la felicidad evasora de sus pequeñas miserias gracias a su amistad traslúcida.

El triunfo de los perdedores es más poderoso que el de los triunfadores porque... ¿Qué es el triunfo? ¿Qué es lo que esconde y cuanto cuesta conseguirlo? ¿Se puede tener éxito y mantener amigos? ¿Amigos reales? ¿O el éxito conduce a relaciones frívolas e intereses privados?

Quizás deberíamos preguntar a una persona triunfadora para conocer lo qué es el triunfo y lo que implica mantenerlo. Alguien como Anna Scott, estrella de cine americana del momento.

"_Sigo dieta desde los diecinueve años, lo que significa que paso hambre desde hace años. No he tenido novios muy agradables, uno incluso me pegaba. Y cada vez que se me rompe el corazón los periódicos lo airean como si fuera un espectáculo. Y han hecho falta dos operaciones muy dolorosas para tener este aspecto. Y un día no muy lejano, ya no seré guapa y dirán que ya no sirvo para actriz y me convertiré en una triste mujer que se parece a quién fue famosa en otro tiempo."_

Así se presentaba la exitosa Anna. No parece haber demasiada diferencia entre los marrados amigos de William. A decir verdad, el concurso por comerse el trozo de brownie sobrante parece estar amañado.

¿Qué diferencia a Anna Scott de William? ¿Por qué el apellido es tan relevante en su diferencia? ¿No tienen ojos, nariz y boca por igual? ¿No tienen sentimientos, ríen y lloran por igual? ¿No tienen los mismos derechos y deberes por igual? Si, los tienen, pero la humanidad es la única que juzga a su propia especie y decide como deshumanizarla. Son los que consideran a quién atacar y a quién utilizar como su propio objeto de ocio y diversión, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus víctimas. Personas involuntarias compuestas de lo mismo que los autócratas que apuntan con el dedo y ríen cruelmente. Lo patético y pusilánime de la cuestión es que al reír de estas personas, se ríen de ellos mismos porque sus situaciones de burla las han vivido en sus pieles. ¿Qué mejor para sentirse insigne sobre los demás, que reírse de las desdichas de uno propio de manera externa? Es perfecto para el ego, la soberbia y el pasatiempo.

Los perdedores son más afortunados que los triunfadores porque estos han de mantener el éxito permanentemente, tarea dificultosa rozando lo inviable. En cambio, para un perdedor, cuando el éxito llama a su puerta, es más férreo que el éxito del triunfador, debido a la sorpresa de su llegada y la estima en mantenerla. Esa suerte esporádica, a diferencia del éxito constante y reiterado, puede prorrogarse mucho más tiempo.

El éxito condena a la miseria porque reside en ella. La fama no existe, la fama es algo tan pasajero como la ola que llega a la orilla y se va dejando su paso húmedo sobre la arena. La fama viene y va, la ola vuelve, retrocede y humedece la tierra. La fama es débil como la arena, porque todos los que caminan sobre la orilla dejan sus pisadas, hundiéndola sin piedad con sus pies. Todos quieren estar en la orilla, destacar sobre las demás olas que se mantienen en la marea. El agua es la multitud, a la orilla llegan los triunfadores y el éxito, tan breve como la espuma de la ola que se desintegra en la arena, desaparece. ¿Éxito? Éxito es pertenecer a la marea, dónde las olas jamás conviven solas y su espuma no desaparece, sino que choca con el resto de olas y crean más espuma dentro del mar.

.

**Sábado 19.**

El cielo está encapotado. Igual que ayer. Y el otro. Y el otro también. Las nubes impiden que los rayos del sol penetren e iluminen la sobria ciudad. Sin embargo, las calles tienen un aroma diferente hoy, fresco, rejuvenecido. Se dibujan sabores en el ambiente y el olor a humedad desaparece en cierta manera. Hoy las nubes son un escudo opaco que no deja pasar la luz. Por esa misma razón, las personas abren sus escudos para crear su propia luz. Hoy las nubes son buenas, forman una burbuja protectora en la que no se necesita escoltas dentro de ella. Hoy la luz, está bajo las nubes, no por encima de ellas. Hoy y como todos los días, aparezca o no el sol, la luz proviene de las personas que iluminan y se dejan iluminar por otras personas.

Lleva diez minutos mirando los dígitos y el pulgar a un escaso centímetro del botón verde. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que marcó ese teléfono, pero es un recuerdo opacado por los pocos minutos que ha vivido con él esta semana. Observa su reflejo en el escaparate de un edificio ocre. Un par de movimientos técnicos para recolocarse la peluca porque un par de mechones castaños se han escapado de esa prisión. Mira sus gafas y quiere reír, su imagen dista mucho de ser una diva estrella hollywoodense de los cincuenta pero ella se siente de esa manera. Se sacude la gabardina y retuerce el cinturón de tela, lo aprieta y lo vuelve a aflojar después de haberlo apretado y aflojado un par de veces.

Si, se podría afirmar que está nerviosa, expectante, inquieta, emocionada y algo temerosa y aún así sería un eufemismo. Pese a ello, está segura de lo que va a hacer. Cuando el minutero de su reloj apunta el siguiente número, exhala para calmarse y presiona la tecla verde.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

-¿Si?

-Veo, veo.

-¿Isabella?- pregunta dudoso.

-Nooo- regaña con paciencia- ahora tú preguntas, ¿qué ves?

Él expone sus dientes enmarcados por sus labios finos. Gira sobre si mismo entre las sábanas arrugadas y presiona su oído opuesto contra la almohada para potenciar el timbre de voz de ella.

-¿Qué ves?- le sigue el juego.

-Una cosita- pone voz de niña buena que ni ella misma se cree.

-¿De qué color es?

-Azul.

Edward mira alrededor de su dormitorio buscando algo azul. Prueba suerte con lo primero que encuentra de ese color.

-¿Mis calzoncillos?

-Mmm...no. No son unos calzoncillos, pero si te sirve de consuelo yo también llevo calzoncillos azules.

-¿Llevas calzoncillos?- pregunta incrédulo.

-Yo...¿estabas dormido?

Omite mencionar que si, que lleva boxers con el logo Superman en medio, justo en el trozo de tela que debería rellenar un pene pero este está hueco porque lo ocupa su vagina, por eso prefiere callárselo. Sus calzoncillos azules de la suerte son sagrados, nadie sabe de ellos.

-No, no...

-¿De resaca, tal vez?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu voz está ronca, como si te acabaras de despertar o hubieses bebido como si no hubiera un mañana.

Edward también decide omitir cosas, como que tiene la voz ronca porque está excitado y su soldadito -comandante en jefe de todas las fuerzas armadas de aire, tierra y el planeta de los simios- ha decidido declararle la guerra tras volver a tener el sueño en el que ella es la voz. Lo que empezó con un sueño extraño y psicodélico ahora se ha convertido en uno erótico dónde Bella gime y estira de manera bestial el pelo de Edward mientras este chupa sus pezones como si los simios fueran a invadir la tierra y extinguir la raza humana.

¿Qué si los ingleses sueñan esas cosas? Por favor, seriedad. Un hombre británico no es antónimo de hombre. Tienen las mismas erecciones matinales que los demás, se masturban como los demás y eyaculan como los demás. La diferencia es que "Oh no, hace rato que me la estoy machacando como un mandril nimfómano puberto" no es algo que decir a los cuatro vientos a una señorita. Muchos hombres deberían tomar nota de eso y seguir ejemplo.

-Tengo que confesarte algo, Edward. Algo muy grave- sigue sin dejarle contestar.

-¿Cenaste pizza de masa integral y no has podido dormir por el remordimiento?

-¿Con qué clase de chicas monstruosas has salido? ¿Masa integral? ¿Qué mierda? No tan grave.

-¿Has pisado una hormiga mientras caminabas y estás mirando su cadáver en la suela de tu converse?

-¡No! Eso sería horrible.

-¡Oh Isabella, pobre hormiga, no merecía esa muerte tan terrible!- melodramatiza él.

-Tus películas no son tan malas.

¿Eso era grave? Edward piensa que lo grave hubiese sido que ella hubiera entrado en todos los blogs que hablan de él y su ruptura con Tanya, eso hubiese sido grave. Las cosas estaban muy calientes todavía.

-¿Las has visto todas?- pregunta reincorporándose en la cama.

-Hasta esa de zombies que solo apareces cinco minutos porque te comen nada más empezar- contesta orgullosa.

-¿Qué te han parecido?- el interés por su opinión resplandece.

-Te llamaba por eso. Quiero decírtelo en persona.

-¿Dónde estás?

-¿Sabes? En verdad quiero ponerte a prueba ¿me dejas ponerte a prueba? Bueno, no me importa, voy a ponerte a prueba. No es una prueba difícil, no si es verdad que eres una persona cinéfila. He estado pensando y la manera de conocernos no fue muy original. ¿Yo entrando en un lavabo de tíos? Qué absurdo. Hay situaciones mucho más...no sé, he escrito una lista que te voy a mostrar si superas la prueba- Edward sonríe desde su cama por lo rápido que habla, dudando de qué serviría decirle que no quería hacer ninguna prueba- La cuestión es, imagínate un mundo paralelo en el que la famosa fuera yo y tú el anónimo. Imagínate que yo entro en tu vida de una manera que nadie esperaba. Y ahora solo te doy una pista y te digo: puerta.

-Esa puerta la quitaron hace años. ¿Estás delante de la Travel Bookshoop?- no tarda ni diez segundos en preguntar.

Ella sonríe con la piruleta contra los dientes. Es rápido. E inteligente. Le gusta.

-¿Ves cómo era fácil? ¿Cuanto vas a tardar?

Edward mira su erección como preguntándole cuanto tiempo va a decidir quedarse en ese estado de alzamiento para poder darle un tiempo estimado a Bella.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a ir?

-Yo, por supuesto- dice altivamente- Y espero que traigas dinero porque me vas a invitar a comer.

-No sabía que te iba a invitar a comer, señorita Scott.

-Pues ya lo sabes. No tardes Edwilliam.

-Espera, Isabella...

Bella cuelga. Edward se queda unos segundos con su teléfono a pocos centímetros de la oreja, escuchando el pitido que indica la finalización de la llamada. Decide actuar rápido. Volviéndose a subir sus calzoncillos rápidamente, se dirige al lavabo para darse una ducha de agua fría. Agua muy fría. Se pone lo primero que encuentra en el armario y sale de manera apresurada hacia el barrio donde la espera ella.

Veinte minutos aproximadamente más tarde, baja en la parada de la línea roja. Un cartel anunciando el final de temporada de Time's Owners lo recibe nada más salir del vagón. Él aparece en el centro personificado como Caleb. Un grito ahogado se escucha cerca de él y dos chicas corren a besarlo. A besar a Caleb. De manera inconsciente, agacha su cabeza para ocultar aún más si puede su rostro con la capucha y el gorro que lleva mientras las chicas se fotografían con la propaganda sujeta a la pared de ladrillos. Qué injusto para ellas fotografiarse con el personaje en papel teniendo al real en carne y hueso a la misma distancia.

Sube gracilmente las escaleras que lo llevan al exterior y se adentra en el mágico y cosmopolita barrio de Notting Hill. Quién hubiese dicho sesenta años atrás, que este barrio podría llevar esos adjetivos, cuando fuere destino de muchos afrocaribeños que emigraron y su presencia hiciera resurgir numerosos conflictos entre los refinados residentes que allí habitaban. Con el tiempo y el carnaval multitudinario que se celebra cada agosto entre sus calles parece que está más calmada esta diferencia social. Ahora el ambiente multicultural no parece sorprender a nadie y todo parece un vago recuerdo que bien se puede rememorar escuchando a The Clash y su White Riot.

Al ser sábado, decenas de personas -la mayoría turistas- se desplazan para dar un agradable -y ligeramente estresante- paseo, dejándose perder por un mar de anticuarios y demás sujetos de compra que ofrece el extenso mercado improvisado de Portobello.

Las primeras fachadas victorianas del distrito residencial lo reciben. Son de un color blanco impoluto, como si desafiaran la oscuridad innata de la ciudad, como si retaran la arquitectura insípida y juiciosa de sus barrios hermanos. Más adelante, dónde la marea humana avanza, las casas empiezan a tener esa diversidad de colores pasteles que tan caracteriza la zona. Se podría considerar un barrio afortunado debido a su logro en aunar lo selecto y lo alternativo. Algo promiscuo entre lo más pijo y lo más ordinario, en eso duerme su encanto, en su heterogeneidad conjunta.

Es fácil diferenciar a los ciudadanos de los visitantes ocasionales. Los que al cruzar tienen que fijarse si en el asfalto está escrito "look left" o "look right" son, lógicamente los segundos, aunque no importa hacia qué lado tengan que mirar, siempre se aseguran comprobando a un lado y otro de la carretera. Mientras que los primeros, con un breve giro de cabeza siguen andando como si fueran dueños del lugar, entre ellos Edward. Un par de zancadas y está en la acera contraria para adentrarse en el mercado. Sus altas piernas parecen más delgadas enfundadas en ese tejano negro. Su paso es apresurado. Sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su gorro, sus gafas ocultando su identidad y la ligera inclinación de su cuerpo hacia el suelo le hacen parecer menos existente, paradójicamente más invisible pero no por ello menos real.

El número once de Blenheim Crescent se asoma en el centro del paseo, Edward se acerca pero no hay rastro de su cita. Extrañado, decide llamarla. Los gemidos de Robert Plant se escuchan a su izquierda mientras una rubia rebusca en su bolsillo. Edward observa incrédulo a la muchacha.

-¿Isabella?

Ella se gira hacia la voz y él no lo puede creer.

_¿Pero qué...?_

El hermoso pelo en el que enreda sus manos en sueños ahora era un tono rubio postizo, de pote, rubio sintético. Una jodida peluca con bucles glamurosos y gruesos que no llega más abajo de sus hombros y unas gafas de sol gatunas con estampado de leopardo que sobresalen de su rostro.

-¡Vamos deprisa!

Antes que pueda reaccionar ella le está agarrando de la mano y arrastrándolo a trompicones hacia la boca de un mew(*) adyacente a la vía principal. Él observa con las pupilas dilatadas de diversión como saca objetos de una bolsa de plástico blanca.

-¿Para qué es todo eso? ¿Por qué te has disfrazado?- pregunta riendo.

La observa de cerca. El color marrón de las gafas deja transparentar ligeramente sus ojos. El pelo sintético no parece artificial. En su mejilla izquierda incluso se ha pintado un pequeño lunar.

-Es que es sábado y esto estará repleto de gente. Pensé que...bueno, para que no te reconocieran y pudieras pasar desapercibido necesitarías esto. ¿Crees que es exagerado?- pregunta con preocupación- Bah, me importa una mierda. ¡Póntelo, corre!

Edward no puede parar de reír viéndola en ese traje, mirando a izquierda y derecha como si estuvieran cometiendo un crimen. Se ve encantadora y jovial. Y sobretodo sensual sin desearlo y sin percatarse de ello. Edward piensa en la competencia que tendría Marilyn Monroe o Grace Kelly si estuvieran allí con las mismas gafas _upswept_ y su look clásico cincuentero.

-¿Y ese cojín?- pregunta acomodándose una peluca de pelo natural azabache que ella le ha entregado.

-Me dijiste en una de tus cartas que en el futuro serías un gordo sin remedio, solo te doy esto para que vayas practicando con una barriga que no te deje ver el suelo. Lo que...-mira descaradamente de arriba a abajo- ¡Joder, estás muy delgado! Creo que no te podrás abrochar la chaqueta...-murmura pensativa bajo las ridículas y sensuales gafas- Ok, levántate la camisa.

-¿Qué?

-Oh vamos, te pones el cojín debajo de la camiseta y la chaqueta la dejas abierta. Total, eres inglés, no tendrás frío con la sudadera que tienes encima. Vamos, antes que nos vean- murmura apresurada.

Edward no sabe como reaccionar, es algo embarazoso tener que exponer su torso en un espacio tan reducido. Solo es consciente que ella le está atando a la espalda el cojín abultado y que para ello, tiene que envolver sus brazos a la altura de su tórax, rozar sus dedos en su espalda y acercar su rostro al suyo en una distancia peligrosa e...íntima. Mientras ella trastea para abrochar el cinturón que sujeta el bulto de plumas, él solo es capaz de dejar los brazos mantenidos en el aire, incrédulo de la situación. Y muy dentro de él, decepcionado con sigo mismo porque ella no se ha deleitado observando su tórax unos minutos, es decir, lo de la tableta de chocolate es una meta bastante inalcanzable para él. Una pena que no pueda leerle la mente a Isabella porque ella se lo está follando contra la pared de ladrillos.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto es una locura_. _Me está disfrazando._ _Oh Dios...¡qué bien huele!_

-¿Bigote o barba? Si, tiene razón, mejor barba. Se supone que estás gordo y tu mandíbula es demasiado cuadrada. Finjamos una papada ¿Qué pasa? ¿No os dan de comer en el set de rodaje? Estás hecho un palo- regaña ella cual madre a su hijo el cual hace que no lo ve hace tiempo mientras sigue poniendo su accesorio, presionando para dejarlo bien sujeto.

Sus ojos están concentrados en su tarea, mientras que los de Edward están concentrados en dejarse fascinar en tan solo los ¿tres, cuatro minutos que llevará con ella?

_¿Se supone que me va a dejar hablar a mi? Esta semana no había manera que hablara y ahora ella invierte las cosas. ¿Quién eres Isabella Swan?_

Se concentra en sus gestos, no quiere analizarla, simplemente quiere conocerla. Aún así, él quiere entender porque hace eso. Por qué le ofrece un disfraz para ocultarse por las calles, por qué ella se disfraza de igual manera.

A complejas preguntas, sencillas respuestas. Todas las mujeres que se habían acercado a su vida desde que Eddie cabeza espermatozoide para los amigos se convirtió en Edward Cullen para el mundo, todas, absolutamente todas, se arrimaban a él con la intención de aparecer simplemente a su lado, presumiendo de su presencia. Él se sentía- y se siente- un mono de feria con el que hacerse una foto. Él es solamente la mitad de "Tengo una foto con Edward Cullen", ya que una foto con Edward Cullen es más importante que Edward Cullen. Él es un garabato de tinta en un papel, ya que el autógrafo de Edward Cullen es más importante que Edward Cullen. Y ahora llegaba esa chica, con una peluca espantosamente elegante rubia que a saber de dónde la había sacado y con unas gafas pasadas de moda para demostrarle que no quería dejar esa huella en ningún lugar. Una chica que solo quiere conocer a un chico, sin ese apellido Cullen, sin el nombre Edward, sin la foto, sin el autógrafo. Le deja ser lo que un día fue antes que cabeza espermatozoide se convirtiera en Edward Cullen. Isabella solo es una mujer que quiere liberar al hombre de la maniatada interpretación externa sobre él.

"_Eso de la fama no es real ¿sabes? Y no olvides, que solo soy una chica delante de un chico pidiendo que la quiera"._

Isabella no lo olvida.

Lo injusto es que el hombre desconoce que la mujer se disfraza porque también huye de una fama diferente a la suya y esa es la única manera de mostrarse como es, como era antes de su adulterado éxito.

-¿Preparado?

Un Edward disfrazado entre lo que podría ser un detective privado y un John Lennon en sus últimos días, quiere responder que no lo sabe, pero Isabella ni si quiera le deja pensarlo cuando ella le arrastra de nuevo a la calle principal.

_¿Ammm... si, preparado? Lo que tú digas, claro está._

El balbuceo de las personas condimenta las calles, la marea humana se deja llevar por las exposiciones, los pasos hacen ruidos imperceptibles sobre las aceras. El rompecabezas de individuos que se esquivan entre ellos hacen competencia a los colores de los hogares porque todos brillan con pigmentos propios. Edward y Bella se adentran entre la multitud y se pierden entre cerámicas, metales, cuadros antiguos, sellos, monedas, estampados, postales, cuadros, muebles, cientos y cientos de antigüedades y de objetos sumamente extraños. Algunos puestos callejeros ya ponen en venta decoración navideña a pesar de las semanas que quedan para la fecha.

Dentro del poco espacio que la coagulación humana permite entre ambos, reina un silencio misterioso y lleno de expectación, acompañado de miradas furtivas bajo las lentes.

-Tienes los labios azules.

-Oh si, acabo de hacerle una mamada a un pitufo- responde con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿quieres?

-¿Hacerle una mamada a un pitufo?

Una mujer que anda detrás de ellos abre los ojos incrédulos por su conversación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan los pitufos? ¿Es tu primera mamada?- inquiere mientras le ofrece una piruleta turquesa en forma de pitufo.

-No pensé que mi primera mamada sería a un pitufo.

La mujer extremadamente educada al estilo inglés se lleva la mano a la boca mientras los sigue con la mirada.

-Si no te gusta el pitufo tengo pollas de todos los colores- él casi se atraganta con la piruleta mientras le escucha y ella saca una bolsa de plástico con diversas golosinas- Mira, la polla de Hulk- señala como una niña exponiendo una piruleta verde- esta de Bob Esponja, esta de Batman y la de Elmo.

-Está bien, me quedo con esta- menciona con pitufo en la boca.

-Oh, por favor, qué jóvenes tan descarados, no tienen vergüenza, no la tienen, la han perdido, a dónde vamos a llegar, Inglaterra no es lo que era, cuando yo era...

Su voz se apaga mientras los adelanta y refunfuña sola la pobre chiflada y recatada mujer.

Edward se carcajea pero Bella finge estar de acuerdo con la vejestoria.

-No te rías- regaña- estás realizando actos blasfemos del demonio en público, no sé como no te da vergüenza. Felaciones a un pitufo...Oh -niega la cabeza y se lleva la mano a la frente.

Unas finas y jóvenes arrugas aparecen alrededor de los ojos de Edward cuando sonríe observándola. Es de esas chicas con una graciosidad absurda, como la de él.

-¿Vienes todos los sábados al mercado?

-No, normalmente trabajo por las mañanas pero he pedido el día libre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque...quería verte- no puede evitar el tono bajo casi vergonzoso por confesárselo- y porque quería celebrar que no han cerrado la Travel Bookshop- se apresura en terminar.

-¿En serio?- dice sorprendido mientras sigue practicándole una felación a la piruleta-polla de pitufo.

-Mmhm, la compró el mes pasado The Book Warehouse, una cadena que probablemente solo tendrán best-sellers comerciales pero tengo la esperanza que aún vendan guías de viaje. Siempre quise comprar una, pero cuando vine ya estaban las persianas bajadas. ¿Entramos?

Edward abre la puerta caballerosamente a Bella mientras esta le agradece con una sonrisa cordial. Dentro, empiezan a mirar las guías de viajes con todos los lugares que hay por el mundo en una pequeña estantería que han dejado misericordiosamente. Cientos de destinos de todos los tipos: exóticos, occidentales, turísticos, paradisíacos, desiertos, ciudades, paisajes...El mundo es jodidamente hermoso y muchos están concentrados en otras cosas.

-Isabella, ven un momento- llama un Edward entusiasmado. La coge de su mano -gesto precavido para ambos- y la conduce a una esquina del local. En ella, una gran bola de madera representa todos los continentes en su superficie. La esfera terrestre es de un tono marrón oscuro, algo quebrado por el tiempo y el uso.

-Wow, es fascinante- halaga ella pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el contorno, como si fuera un tesoro de la humanidad que nadie ha encontrado todavía. Edward aprovecha para mirar sus ojos, ahora sin las absurdas gafas. Perdido en esas canicas color piruleta-polla de Batman con sabor cocacola, se le ocurre una idea. Entusiasmado y de manera impulsiva, se sitúa detrás de ella y le tapa los ojos con sus manos.

-¡Aaay!- ríe por la sorpresa- tienes las manos muy frías- advierte ella mientras posiciona sus dedos sobre los de Edward e inclina su cabeza levemente.

-Está bien, señorita Aiacaad- ella sonríe por el mote- va a hacer girar el planeta y va a decidir un destino al azar- su tono bajo, rozando el secretismo hace ampliar la sonrisa de ella.

-Como usted mande, lord.

Bella posiciona sus manos con delicadeza en el material y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca hace rodar la esfera. Espera unos segundos mientras sigue rodando. En realidad le gusta sentir el tacto de los dedos de Edward en sus ojos. Es una contradicción inexplicable la manera en que la fría temperatura produce un caluroso cosquilleo por su cuello. Con su índice izquierdo, presiona con fuerza y deja clavado su dedo, haciendo parar el movimiento. Solo desea no haber marcado el único territorio que tiene vetado del mundo entero.

-¿Has estado antes?- pregunta Edward cuando ambos miran dónde indica su dedo.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, tú eres el que pasa media vida viajando- reprocha ella, aliviada de la proximidad de los centímetros que separan la tierra censurada.

-Nunca he ido a Grecia.

-Yo tampoco- concluye.

Así que no deciden perder el tiempo. Mientras algunas personas entran por curiosear el famoso establecimiento y hacerse fotos dentro, ellos buscan entre estantes de destinos europeos. El orden alfabético brilla por su opuesto y por lo tanto, se les hace dificultosa la tarea. Seleccionan algunas guías sobre el país y las hojean brevemente mientras opinan cual es la mejor.

-Disculpen, ¿necesitan ayuda?- aparece el dependiente de la tienda que poco parecido tiene con el de la película.

-Estamos buscando una guía sobre Grecia- contesta Bella con una pila de libros en sus brazos.

-¿Saben en qué época viajarán?

-No.

-En julio.

El canoso hombre mira de hito a hito a ambos por sus incoherentes respuestas.

-¿Por qué en julio?

-¿Es que estarás rodando?

-No lo sé todavía- cuchichean por lo bajo.

-¿Y qué problema hay entonces? Grecia hay que visitarla en verano, tendremos que disfrutar de las playas, ¿verdad?- pregunta refiriéndose al tercero en discordia.

-Por supuesto señora. ¿Solo harán turismo de playa o tienen pensado algún otro?

-Todo lo que se pueda y más- contesta entusiasmada ella- la guía más completa que tenga. Comida, rutas, playas, gastronomía, actividades deportivas, fiestas populares...todo- dice segura.

Edward se limita a asentir como un palurdo. La combinación playa e Isabella no le deja funcionar con normalidad su cerebro.

Ambos se dirigen a pagar el libro en el mostrador.

-Espero que tengan una feliz luna de miel- dice sonriente el inglés mientras mete la guía en la bolsa.

-Oh no, nosotros no...

-Muchas gracias señor, seguro que será fantástica, ¿no es así, cariño?- sonríe Bella a Edward.

_¿Eh?_

-Si...¿por supuesto?- pregunta extrañado aunque se aprovecha de la situación y rodea la cintura de ella con un brazo sonriendo de vuelta. El hombre se gira dentro del mostrador y Bella de un manotazo se desprende de la mano de Edward.

-¡Au!- exclama sobándosela.

Ella le dedica una mirada que deja claro lo que piensa de su atrevimiento.

-Aquí tienen, que disfruten del mercado.

Ellos se despiden del hombre y se dirigen afuera.

-¿Por qué...por qué acabámos de hacer eso?

-¿El qué?- pregunta rebuscando sus cigarillos.

-No nos conocemos casi.

-No.

-Puede que estés...chiflada.

-O que sea psicópata.

-Quizás vives sola con diecisiete gatos.

-O quizás secuestro y violo hombres antes de comerme sus penes y bañarme en su sangre.

-Incluso desconozco si comes perro en China Town.

-Incluso no sabes si soy quién mata a los perros que cocinan los chinos en China Town.

-Y me voy a ir a Grecia contigo.

-Exacto.

-Nada tiene sentido.

-La vida no lo tiene a veces. Espera ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-No.

-De acuerdo, ponte delante de la librería, quiero hacer algo.

Él no se mueve mientras Bella saca su polaroid de su mochila, por tanto lo gira por sus hombros y lo empuja con la palma de sus manos hasta dejarlo enfrente de la vidriera antigua. Ella se aleja con el cigarro en la boca y cuando no pasan personas, enfoca su cámara e inmortaliza el momento. Él se acerca y sigue con su monólogo paranoico y sus hipótesis graciosas.

-Esto es surrealista.

-Ha sido estupendo conocerla. Surrealista pero bonito. ¿Surrealista pero bonito? Qué gilipollas- cita Bella a Hugh Grant. Edward le mira divertido- ¿Qué? Es una de mis películas favoritas y me siento como Hugh Grant ahora mismo. Aunque también me siento Julia Roberts. ¿Sabes cuando le pregunta que dicen de los hombres con pies grandes?- coquetea descaradamente Bella.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.

-Pies grandes...gran zapato- y entonces empieza a reír estrepitosamente ella sola mientras Edward observa sus pies. Son realmente grandes, la verdad. No es algo que se pueda ocultar.

-Mis admiradoras tienen otro parámetro de medida.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?

Edward levanta las manos con los dedos bien estirados. Isabella traga saliva.

_Muy inteligentes esas fans...mamma mia. _

-Aaam...en tu caso sería dedos largos...¿grandes guantes? Oh, oh, espera. También me acuerdo cuando hablan de las cláusulas de desnudo -empieza a citar de nuevo- Podrá ser mostrada la parte superior de las nalgas pero no los glúteos o si se necesita un doble para los glúteos el artista deberá ser consultado. ¿Sabías que en la realidad Julia Roberts tuvo un doble de piernas en Pretty Woman? Alucino ¿Tienes doble de culo, Edward?- pregunta como si nada- ¿o existe algún pasaporte en el que aparezca, profesión: culo de Edward Cullen?

-No, Bella, no tengo doble de culo.

-Mmm, pues tienes un buen culo- aprecia encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto optimista con sus labios.

-No me cambies de tema- el que quiere cambiar de tema es él. No es que se sienta exactamente cómodo hablando de su culo- Tenías todo preparado desde el principio, la esfera terrestral estaba trucada, me vas a llevar a un lugar extraño lleno de griegos y me torturaréis para que os de todo mi dinero. Luego me cortaréis por partes y enviaréis mis orejas a mi familia para que os paguen el rescate.

-Edward, no me pifies el plan ¿de acuerdo?- bufa enfadada mientras guarda la fotografía en una cajetilla cuadrada metálica.

-O peor aún- sigue él creando su propio guión- me cocinaréis y me comerán en China Town.

-Curiosa versión de Sweeney Todd, nada mal. Un remix oriental.

-¿Me esparcerás crema solar?

-En toda piel expuesta al sol- y Edward se salva por los cristales de las gafas, porque Bella está dirigiendo una mirada ardiente y prometedora de la cual no puede ni quiere huir- ¿una mamada a Bob Esponja? Si mezclas el semen de Bob con el del Pitufo, tus labios serán verdes- le ofrece inocentemente cuando guarda la cámara y saca sus golosinas. Él niega divertido con la cabeza.

Después navegan sobre el asfalto y se paran en absolutamente todos los tenderetes. Nadie los reconoce, Edward se siente libre bajo la prisión de alguien que no es y Bella...Bella está concentrada en tocarlo todo y hablar y hablar y volver a hablar. Claro que él le contesta de vuelta.

-¿Te gustan las antigüedades?

-Estos son falsos, la plata siempre tiene sello.

-Esos tienen sello, Isabella.

-¿Me llevas la contraria?- amenaza de vuelta.

-Mira esas plumas, ¡son preciosas! ¿Sabes escribir en pluma? Es más difícil de lo que parece.

-Lo sé, tuve que aprender a utilizarla para varios capítulos de Time's Owners.

-Un sello del siglo dieciocho...fascinante. Mi padre colecciona sellos.

-Acércate, mira qué baratos están los vinilos.

-No hay ninguno de Van Morrison.

-¡Me mentiste! Dijiste que tu cantante favorito era Leonard Cohen.

-Son imposibles de elegir uno sobre el otro, es como elegir a un hermano. Me gustan los dos. Además, tú eres la mentirosa, ¿Justin Bieber? Permíteme no creerte.

-Johnny Cash y Freddy Mercury, no puedo elegir, son como elegir entre hermanos.

-¡Golosinas! Quiero más, necesito más golosinas. ¡Mega golosinas!

-Pero si ya tienes una bolsa llena.

-Nunca tendré suficientes golosinas. ¡Mega golosinas!

-¿Por qué te rascas tanto la barba? ¿Te pica? La barba, digo.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Mira esta pulsera, lástima que sea naranja, odio ese color.

-Oh mira allí, hay gorras y sombreros, ¡vamos!

Emocionada prueba uno y otro sobre la cabeza de Edward. Pequeño, grande, viejo, caro. Ella rebusca, Edward la mira. Bella le prueba otra vez y otra y otra. Él sonríe cada vez que frunce el ceño no muy convencida. Y algunos minutos después, encuentra un sombrero precioso. Negro, escondido debajo de muchos, es de cuero y tela y huele a antiguo. Ella se lo pone en su cabeza.

Y es perfecto, le queda perfecto, parece que el sombrero solo sea una extensión de él. Bella se lo regala aunque Edward diga que no hace falta. Cuando ella hace un gesto con su pulgar alrededor de su cuello escribiendo en su piel sin palabras algo así como "calla o te mato" Edward la deja hacer.

Siguen caminando, entran en las tiendas, observan todos los productos, hablan sobre los objetos extraños y charlan con los vendedores que intentan venderles algunas manualidades propias.

En un tenderete de frutas y verduras Bella se detiene para comprarse una manzana. Antes de comprarla se lleva a su nariz algunas piezas de fruta como melocotones y peras. Aspira con los ojos cerrados sonriente. Edward se detiene a observar la manera en la que disfruta del olor.

-Mira Edward, huele. Se nota que son de cultivo propio. Seguro están riquísimas. ¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias.

-¿Quiere algo señorita? Todo lo que ve proviene de la granja Garsons. Solo cultivamos frutas y hortalizas ecológicas.

-Si, lo sé, se nota en el olor- sonríe Bella al dependiente- Deme dos manzanas.

Las paga y le entrega una a Edward.

-De verdad que no quiero, Isabella.

-Que te la comas, te digo. No sabes apreciar lo bueno.

-No, gracias.

-Deja de hacerte el macho británico "yo solo como grasas y rosbif porque soy inglés" y pruébala.

-No.

Al final, después de una breve pelea, Edward cede. Más que nada porque Bella le pone la manzana en la boca a la fuerza.

Siguen andando. En la intersección de Westbourne Grove con Portobello Road, cientos de máquinas de coser antiguas están expuestas tras el escaparate de cristal. El establecimiento de la cadena AllSaints Spitalfields impresiona más por su decoración que por sus diseños textiles, aunque la ropa es hermosa, moderna con un toque indrustrial. Bella vuelve a sacar su polaroid y sin que se de cuenta dispara otra fotografía con Edward observando la maquinaria.

-¿Entramos?

Cuando Edward gira ella ya está entrando.

Artilugios como ruecas, tuberías de aspecto oxidado, de un color metálico anaranjado, engranajes con pintura negra simulando grasa lubricante, raíles industriales alrededor de las estanterías de madera vieja y gruesa. Todo forma parte de la decoración. Unos jóvenes dependientes les ofrecen unos iPads para recorrer la tienda escuchando música.

-No me digas que eres de esas chicas que aman comprar ropa- pregunta interesado mientras mira una camiseta que le ha llamado la atención.

-Está claro que no me conoces. Ooooodio comprar ropa, lo odio, lo odio- repite negando la cabeza rotundamente- Pero esta tienda me gusta, te dan música para que sea más ligero esta tortura y encima la ropa es bonita- ella escucha como él ríe y le enfrenta- ¿de qué te ríes? ¿Qué he dicho?

-No, nada Isabella, es solo que eres la primera mujer que conozco que odie comprar ropa. No sabía que existieran.

-Pues ya ves, nada es imposible- murmura mientras separa las perchas para observar mejor las prendas.

-Mmm...Isabella...esto es la sección de hombres- se rasca detrás de la oreja.

-Lo sé.

-Y tú eres mujer- dijo con obviedad- ¿por qué lo eres no?

Ella se detiene y Edward piensa que la ha cagado. Ella se gira y él mira su cara. Si, la ha cagado bastante.

-¿Te parezco un hombre?- y otra vez arquea esa perfecta ceja con el pequeño lunar al final del arco.

-No, no...por supuesto que...-intenta disculparse rápidamente. A Edward le gustaría justificarse explicándole que no tiene sueños eróticos con hombres y que los pezones que muerde mientras duerme no son pezones masculinos, pero no cree que sea una buena situación para dicha justificación. De igual manera, ella le interrumpe eliminando las posibilidades.

-La ropa de mujer es nefasta, estrecha y demasiado femenina. Sus diseños son mariposas, mensajes subliminales estúpidos o sin sentido, todo decorado de purpurina que cae y luego me brillan hasta las pestañas dos días. Pero sobretodo, las tallas son pequeñas para alguien como yo. Y no lo digo solo por lo ancho, sino porque las mangas me suelen llegar a medio brazo ¡y no exagero! Tengo que sujetar el filo de la manga y estirar durante unos minutos. Así que trato de no perder mi tiempo en cosas que sé que no van a llegar a nada. Mira esto, me encanta- alza un abrigo con su mano izquierda y pone la percha a la altura del cuello- ¿Le gusta, lord Cbaababead.?

-¿Lord qué?- pregunta riendo.

-Es nuestro código secreto- susurra como un niño confesando el mayor secreto guardado jamás- hoy no eres Edward Cullen, hoy eres Lord Cbaababead y yo soy Aiacaad.

-Ni siquiera sé pronunciarlo.

-¿Qué más da? No es como si te fueras a llamar a ti mismo, solo yo te llamaré Cbaababead.

A veces, las palabras parecen esconder más de un par de significados y varias promesas. Esa declaración, formaba parte de ese _a veces_. Aiacaad y Cbaababead. Identidades nuevas, corazas que permiten actuar sin miedos y códigos secretos que ocultan la verdad, esa es la composición de esos sujetos.

Salen y entran en la tienda esquinera Alice's. Se pierden entre sus pasillos.

-¡Edward mira!- le guía dónde hay montones de gafas. Ella está mirando unas de bucear- para Grecia. ¿Cómo las quieres? Yo azules.

Se las prueba y hace carantoñas haciendo reír a Edward. Sus ojos se ven aumentados como una lupa y ella se ve hermosamente ridícula en medio de la tienda. Después el dueño del local le llama la atención y se las quita.

-¡Bella!- dice asustado- tu peluca- susurra. Él se la recoloca de manera firme mientras ella lo observa concentrado en la labor. Después pone su gorra en su cabeza y le sonríe. Bella se derrite por dentro porque cree que no puede ser más hermoso cuando sonríe. La sangre se dirige a su cara y se transforma en el color interior de una sandía. Él se empieza a reír porque una mujer tan segura resulta extraño verla ruborizarse a esa velocidad. Las reacciones físicas son incontrolables y Bella no puede ocultar su sonrojo.

-Oh Ukko, no me mires- reniega casi casi haciendo un puchero por la vergüenza a medida que se gira para esconder su rostro.

Él sigue riendo pero le sujeta la muñeca- como le gusta atrapar su muñeca cada vez que ella le quiere evitar- y la trae de vuelta.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que estás encantadora con tus mejillas coloradas.

-Cállate- lo golpea en el brazo sin poder evitar sonrojarse más e intentando ocultar su rostro.

Edward siente un cosquilleo en las manos por poder rodearla y apoyar su cara en la soldadura entre su brazo y su cuello, pero piensa que es premeditado y que seguramente, el retortijón que Bella le ofrecería a sus bolas no sería buen resultado. Chico precavido.

Salen de allí con un par de gafas de buceo. En medio de la calle se encuentran tres hombres tocando en sintonía una canción animada. Medio hombre, medio bizcocho se hacen llamar. Es de esas canciones que alegran el día hasta la persona más triste. Bella no se lo piensa. Empieza a bailar, si es que se le puede llamar así al movimiento que hace con piernas y brazos. Edward la mira sin poder parar de reír. Le invita a que baile con él pero Edward niega avergonzado. Los músicos se ríen cuando un par de chicos se suman a su baile y se mueven como si estuvieran borrachos, porque la canción parece que fue compuesta durante una buena borrachera. Edward para de reír abruptamente cuando uno de los dos se sobrepasa con Bella y los animados toques. Fulmina con sus ojos al capullo, aunque Bella le demuestra que no necesita superhéroes. Se detiene y después de sonreírle insinuándose bajo sus gafas, le retuerce la oreja unos segundos al chico. Los músicos y todos los de alrededor aplauden cuando finaliza la canción y ven al hombre sobarse la oreja. Isabella da una reverencia, deja un par de libras en la funda de una guitarra y vuelve con Edward.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- no sabe si sentir miedo de Isabella o reírse del capullo sobón.

-Se ha querido pasar de listo el pobre- se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. Edward anota en su mente: protección de orejas...y de partes nobles por si acaso. Si, el mejor suspensorio de Inglaterra. Con coquilla, si puede ser- ¿Dónde me vas a invitar a comer?

-A la mejor hamburguesería del planeta.

-¿El McDonalds?

-¿Qué?- dice sorprendido.

-Oh, no me jodas que eres más de Burger King.

-¿Te gusta más el McDonalds?- pregunta con escepticismo.

-¿Eres team Burger King? ¿En serio?

Se miran sorprendidos los dos, sin poderlo creer.

-Traidora...-musita Edward.

-Esto no tiene futuro- responde decidida- Burger King...oh todopoderoso Ukko.

-Lo siento Aiacaad...te condenarán a muerte en la plaza.

-Infinito desprecio- sigue ignorándolo.

Los dos se ríen por sus diferentes gustos.

-He dicho hamburguesería, no comida basura.

-Oh...de acuerdo. Pero que sepas que no te perdonaré lo de Burger King.

-¿Quién ha dicho que YO te vaya a perdonar por lo del McDonalds?

Ella le mira desafiante pero recibe una mirada de la misma categoría. Sonríe y Edward se da cuenta que esconde algo tras ese gesto cordial.

-¿Que estás tramando?- inquiere desconfiado.

-Nada- el tono inocente en el que contesta dista mucho de lo que piensa.

Ella acentúa su sonrisa y con ello, el miedo y la intriga de Edward. Hace bien al dudar de sus buenas intenciones. Sin que lo pueda esquivar, Isabella lanza su mejor izquierdazo en su barriga y hace que él se tambalee sobre sus piernas por el golpe.

Ella ríe por la cara con la que se ha quedado. Después evoluciona su risa en carcajadas cuando Edward se acaricia el cojín por encima de su camiseta y susurra a su falso vientre: "Ya está bebé, ya está pequeñín...es una chica mala, no dejaré que se acerque a ti más. Capaz sería de llevarte a McDonalds."

-Deja de hablarle al cojín- consigue decir entre carcajadas. Su puesta en escena es genial.

-No la oigas cariño, no...tú eres real. Que no te intente convencer de lo contrario- él sigue tocándose el vientre.

Ella intenta volver a lanzarle un puñetazo pero él lo esquiva, le agarra la muñeca, aproximándola a él mientras ríe.

Edward la observa de cerca. Y ella también.

Él observa su sonrisa, un retrato de felicidad que fotografía en su mente. Ella observa sus gafas, deseando quitárselas para fotografiar sus ojos verdes. Sus labios azules respiran sobre el otro en los breves centímetros que los separan.

Ella carraspea y Edward sube su mirada a sus ojos, tapados también con las lentes gatunas.

-Está en verde, Dr. Alex Hesse.

-Si, claro- espeta al soltar su muñeca- ¿Alex Hesse?- pregunta extrañado mientras cruzan el paso de cebra.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿has visto, Junior? Que poco cinéfilo es papá...- ella toca su vientre con burla.

-¡Oh, claro!- aprieta los ojos al recordar la película- Nunca olvidaré la cara de parto de Arnold Schwarzenegger.

-Horrible- musita negando su cabeza y buscando su cajetilla de cigarillos.

-Fantástica.

-Oh, vamos Edward, parece que está pisando un lego con el pie.

-¡Exacto! Es genial- proclama abriendo sus brazos ampliamente y haciendo reír a Bella.

Ella le ofrece un pitillo. Se detiene y cuando ella se enciende el suyo con una cerilla, enciende otra para Edward, arruga su puño entorno la llama y prende el de él. Retoman de nuevo la marcha y siguen conociéndose poco a poco en el camino. Hablan de todo lo que pueden saber y otras cosas más.

-¿Llevas mucho en Londres?

-Unos meses.

-¿Y qué estás estudiando?

-Te follaría.

Edward se atraganta con el humo del cigarro y empieza a toser abruptamente. Ella se ríe de él y golpea suavemente su espalda.

-¿Estás bien?- él asiente- ¿qué has entendido?- pregunta con malicia.

-Nada, nada...-ella vuelve a reír y se da cuenta que Bella ha dicho exactamente lo que ha escuchado.

-No puedo decir que lo siento, es que siempre quise decirlo -se justifica- Todos mis compañeros se lo han dicho a alguien y a mi nadie me ha preguntado antes así que no se me había dado la posibilidad de contestarlo. Estudio arqueología, aunque soy licenciada en antropología.

_Aunque también te follaría, no lo decía en broma. Uuuuna y otra vez, uuuuna y otra vez._

-Wow, dos carreras- murmura sorprendido a lo que ella asiente- Entonces ¿cómo que trabajas en el Museo Británico? ¿No son historiadores los que trabajan allí?

-Si, la mayoría de los que trabajan cursaron historia del arte.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo vine con una beca Erasmus cuando cursaba el tercer año. Me instalé en una casa de universitarios aquí en el centro. Me fascinó la ciudad desde el primer momento que puse el pie. Vagaba por la calles cada vez que podía, fotografiaba todo lo que veía. Enseguida me sentí envuelta en sus aires fríos. Todo es tan mágico aquí. Es serio y gris pero tiene encanto. Es...melancólico pero al mismo tiempo lleno de movimiento. Los autobuses rojos, los taxis negros, los ingleses malhumorados y los ingleses graciosos con sus chistes de humor negro. Sus parques, tan verdes y grandes con sus ardillas revoloteando. La lluvia y el olor a humedad. Sus puentes, el río, los edificios, el metro, las cabinas...¿Qué puedo decirte que no sepas?- dice haciendo sonreír a Edward- Me enamoré de la ciudad y un día, cuando subí a London Eye y la observé desde las alturas me dije: quiero vivir aquí. Así que investigué en los lugares que podría trabajar si buscaba un sitio dónde vivir. La primera opción fue el Museo Horniman, es el especializado en antropología e historia natural, pero claro, Isabella Swan entró otro día en el Museo Británico y con solo ver el atrio, supo que quería trabajar allí. Hice las consultas necesarias pero la lista de admisión que hay para ser empleado es algo así como infinita. Especializados de todo el mundo quieren trabajar allí y yo no era una especializada en nada concreto de lo que se expone. Peeero, pero, soy muy cabezota cuando me lo propongo.

.¿Tú? ¿Cabezota?- interrumpe Edward- No, para nada...¿Cuánto tiempo me has hecho esperar para este día?

-Oye, acepté tu cita cuando me fuiste a buscar por primera vez al museo. Yo no fui quién trajo el contrato ese absurdo ¿recuerdas?- se justifica ella.

-Yo no quise...

-Déjalo, Edward. Fue un error. Punto. Como iba diciendo...-Edward la observa y agradece a quién haya creado a esa mujer por perdonar ese error tremendo que se arrepentirá siempre- soy muy cabezota. Me puse a estudiar todos los objetos que tenían en exposición. La mitad de departamentos. Normalmente los opositores se presentan solo a un departamento de su especialización. Yo me presenté a cuatro.

-Dios mío, ¿estudiaste medio museo? Estás loca.

-Pero ese no fue mi as bajo la manga.

-¿Cuál fue?

-Los seis idiomas que hablo.

Él detiene el paso. Se queda estático y dirige su mirada a Isabella.

-Me tomas el pelo- dice serio.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

-¿Seis idiomas? No es posible.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Sabes qué pasa? Que los ingleses sois unos engreídos porque os pensáis que sabiendo inglés llegáis al fin del mundo. Y estáis equivocados, porque para empezar el idioma más hablado es el chino y el segundo, aunque la gente piense lo contrario que los datos oficiales, es el español. Así que no vayáis tan de listos, ¿cuántos idiomas sabes hablar tú, eh? Vamos, listillo ¿cuántos?

-¿Me estás retando?

-Todo aquel que nazca en un país que no se hable inglés tiene que aprenderlo, pero claro, los que nacen dónde se habla inglés, a la mierda aprender otro idioma. ¿Para qué? Oh sabemos inglés, vamos al fin del mundo que nos entenderán sin problemas- imita con acento británico cerrado- Cuantos, va, contesta.- exige sintiéndose ganadora.

-Sé tres.

Ella ríe con cinismo.

-Intenta convencer al mundo de eso en tus entrevistas porque conmigo no cuela.

-Inglés- sigue determinado él- francés y selgni. (*)

Isabella lo mira con escepticismo.

-Te lo estás inventando.

-Claro que no, pregunta lo que quieras.

-Cómo se dice quiero comerme una manzana caramelizada en francés.

-Tu obsesión por las golosinas no es el buen camino, Isabella.

-No te vayas por la tangente y contesta.

Él respira profundamente, hace un gesto con sus cejas e improvisa.

-Legalité, fraternité, liberté... a baggette au crossaint mouline rouge madamme.

Ella no puede evitar troncharse de la risa con ese intento de francés sin sentido que se acaba de inventar.

-¿Qué, de qué te ríes? ¿Acaso tu acento es mejor?

Ella sigue riéndose y Edward está empezando a amar su sonrisa. Se siente poderoso haciéndola reír de esa manera, sin tapujos en su escandalosa carcajada.

-Decir palabras sueltas en francés y el lema oficial de Francia no significa que sepas hablar francés.

-Como que no, crees que tú lo puedes hacer mejor, eh.

-Pues claro. Voulez-vous coucher aver moi, ce soir.

Edward siente sus pelos ponerse firmes por la insinuación.

-Oui.

Ella le saca el dedo medio.

-Grosera- dice sonriente.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es el selgni? Ese si que te lo has inventado.

-Claro que no. Oerc euq sere al rejum sám asoicerp euq eh otsiv acnun.

Ella le mira dudosa. Él tiene el gesto de orgullo germinado por toda su cara. Y se ve putamente follable con esa sonrisa vanidosa torcida, aumentando su ego.

-Así que sabes hablar inglés, finés, italiano, francés y...-pregunta a tientas.

-No hablo francés. También sé hablar español, catalán y sueco.

-Oh vamos, no te creo.

-Pues no me creas, no te obligo a hacerlo.

-Es aquí- declara señalando el local. Sujeta la puerta y deja que Bella pase primero. Ella quiere saltar porque aún quedan en el planeta este tipo de hombres caballeros, aunque claro, si se girara y viera que Edward ha aprovechado su caballerosidad para mirarle el culo, no querría saltar tanto.

¿Qué? Edward es un hombre de culos. De tetas y de culos pero más de culos e Isabella tiene uno muy...

-Nunca había venido aquí- murmura girándose. Edward sube rápidamente sus ojos y se libra por los pelos. Aunque el alzamiento de ceja de ella parece declarar que se ha dado cuenta.

-Bienvenidos, ¿mesa para dos?- pregunta el camarero. Los lleva a una mesa del final con los sillones forrados en piel de un color entre marrón y púrpura. El suelo es de color blanco con esferas de diversas tonalidades azules. Tiene un diseño sencillo y moderno pero a la vez elegante y pulcro para tratarse de una hamburguesería. Las lámparas rojas descienden lateralmente de la pared y las puertas son del mismo color. Incluso la pared opuesta a su mesa tiene una ondeante textura, como la arena del desierto.

-Byron, Proper Hamburguer. Querida Aiacaad...

-No soy tu querida.

-Queridísima Aiacaad- ella le lanza la servilleta a la cara- le llevo veintisiete años de ventaja en esta ciudad. ¿Cree que pueda contarle algo que no sepa?

-Engreído.

-Apaug.

-Deja de hablar en ese idioma inventado tuyo.

-On oreiuq.

Ella rueda los ojos.

-Eres un niño.

-¿Cómo prefieres que te llame, Bella o Isabella?

-Todos me llaman Bella, pero tú llámame Isabella.

-¿Por qué?- dice frunciendo las cejas.

-Porque me da la jodida y puta gana- actúa ella de manera grosera, levantándose abruptamente.

_Porque todos me llaman Bella y yo quiero que tú no seas todos, porque mi nombre suena de maravilla en tus labios, porque pocos conocen a Isa, todos a Bella y ninguno a Isabella. _

Él levanta las manos en señal de paz y ella termina sonriendo y pestañeando de manera ridícula a propósito de manera exagerada, disimulando sus palabras grotescas con su actitud divertida.

Después miran la carta y el camarero les pide la comanda.

-Yo quiero la hamburguesa completa y una cocacola- pide Edward.

-Y yo lo mismo. Con doble de queso. Y la cocacola de cereza. Oh si, y ponle doble de tomate también. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor tráeme dos cocacolas, así no tendrás que volver porque te la pediré cuando me acabe la primera. Gracias- dice amable al camarero entregando la carta- Como puedes ver sigo una dieta severa- se dirige a Edward cuando el camarero se aleja.

-Oh si ¿qué dieta?

-La dieta de ser feliz comiendo lo que me da la gana.

-Vaya. Pocas mujeres siguen esa dieta.

-Pocas son felices, pues.

El camarero trae la bebida y unas patatas fritas de entrante y se marcha.

-¿Sabes? Admito que tu entrada estelar en el baño no me la creía al principio, pero me hago a la idea que era cierta. Has pedido directamente dos latas de cocacola. ¿Por qué de cereza?

-Bebo mucho. No tengo otra justificación. Hay que beber dos litros de agua al día, solo que el agua no me gusta porque, sinceramente, es insípida, así que bebo dos litros de té. Me encanta el té. Otra de las razones de porque me encanta la ciudad, pero a veces pasa factura. Mi vejiga y yo nos retamos a ver quién puede más hasta que una de las dos se rinde. Siempre termino rindiéndome yo. ¿Quieres probarla?- le ofrece su refresco.

-Eso es para chicas.

-Pruébala, te digo- amenaza.

Él la prueba pero la cara de desagrado habla por si sola. Ella se ríe y le dice que él se lo pierde. Después Edward coge el tenedor para comerse las patatas.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclama.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te ibas a comer las patatas con el tenedor? ¿En una hamburguesería? ¿Estás loco?

Él suelta el tenedor como si quemara y mentalmente junta las manos para agradecer a la ente superior por haberle traído a esa mujer. Todas las anteriores le acusaban con la mirada cuando comía las patatas sin el utensilio y esta vez, cuando decide hacerlo correctamente, Bella es la que lo juzga por coger el tenedor. Contradictorio y liberador. Edward puede comer como le da la gana y eso es fantástico.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Esa pregunta es políticamente incorrecta para un caballero.

-Pensaba que no eras de esas mujeres que se ofendían por la edad.

-Veinticuatro.

-Oh...solo aparentas cuarenta y tres, no te preocupes, te conservas muy bien- ella vuelve a lanzarle la servilleta riendo.

-Cuéntame más. ¿Dónde estudiaste antropología? ¿En Finlandia?

-No, no. Yo...bueno, en Finlandia tenemos el mayor índice de educación y formación de toda Europa. Los profesores tienen una formación severa y un reconocimiento social elevado, son como pequeños héroes y los tratamos como tal. El sistema educativo es excelente, se invierte mucho dinero público, no por ello somos los mejores en ese ámbito. El sistema le da mucha importancia a los idiomas, no como los angloparlantes- se burla ella- y como yo estudiaba español, decidí aumentar el nivel viajando a España y cursando la universidad allí.

-Pensaba que la universidad en Finlandia era gratuita.

-Si, lo es. Pero yo...no quería quedarme allí- murmura algo incómoda.

-¿Fuiste a Barcelona?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Has dicho que sabías catalán.

-Muy atento, lord Cbaababead- él se sacude el polvo imaginario de un hombro de manera orgullosa- Cuando me marché, me dije a mi misma, ya que voy a España, me quedo en el mar.

-Te gusta el mar.

-Me encanta el mar- contesta soñadora- es azul.

-Tu color favorito.

-Mi color favorito. Muy observador, lord.

Las hamburguesas llegan y ninguno de los dos se molestan en cortesías, empiezan a comer como dos vagabundos hambrientos.

-¿Y el sueco entonces?- curiosea terminando de masticar el bocado.

-El sueco me enseñó mi abuela Ágata- contesta con un deje meláncolico y orgulloso- en Finlandia un tanto por ciento de la población habla sueco. Cada vez se está extinguiendo más, pero tuve suerte y lo aprendí de ella.

-¿Cómo es tu abuela?- pregunta interesado. No se cansa de escucharle hablar.

-Mi mormor...-suspira brevemente sin poderlo evitar por el recuerdo- era de esas mujeres espirituales y ancestrales. Llena de conocimientos oscuros y algo perversos- ríen los dos acorde- Siempre me explicaba cosas que no debía saber una niña de diez años pero ella me repetía que no era como las demás, que era especial, así que ignoraba a mi madre cuando le advertía que parara de decirme cosas profanas. De especial tengo poco pero supongo que todas las abuelas dicen eso a sus nietos. No sé, era muy enigmática, siempre tuve la sensación que a pesar de conocerla nunca sería suficiente. Era un mar de secretos que ella guardaba en su interior. A veces decía cosas... como si supiera el futuro y lo viese por una bola de cristal ¿sabes? Yo siempre le llamaba bruja, pero ella no se enfadaba, al contrario, sonreía misteriosamente como si supiera que llevaba razón. Insistía en que me casaría con un hombre bondadoso y leal, de esos que son escasos pero siguen existiendo, que tendría una hija igual de preciosa que su padre y rebelde y traviesa como yo de pequeña. Tres perros, una casa con chimenea en el comedor, bla, bla, bla- vuelve a reír- yo le decía que si a todo de la misma manera que se le dice que si a un loco pero ella me miraba de manera intensa queriendo llevar razón. Además era hermosa, su piel de un color muy pálido y su pelo canoso, no se molestaba en teñírselo. Tenía pocas arrugas para su edad. Me gustaba tocárselas para hacerla enfadar pero a ella no le molestaba que lo hiciera. Se sentía muy orgullosa de cada una de ellas, igual que sus canas. Decía que las arrugas era señal de haber vivido mucho tiempo.

Él se queda callado varios segundos, sin comer de su hamburguesa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmura divertida por el incómodo silencio mientras se echa un poco más de mostaza- ¿Te aburro? - pregunta incómoda.

-No, para nada, te lo aseguro. Es solo que...me resultas muy interesante- confiesa con sinceridad.

-Mmm...gracias- se ruboriza enseguida y se remueve algo incómoda. Bebe de la lata para disimular pero es imposible.

_¿Por qué coño le estoy hablando de mi abuela? ¿No hay códigos ni reglas establecidas sobre las conversaciones de citas para saber si es correcto hablar de abuelas en la primera cita? Joder. Piensa que estoy loca y que es hereditario._

-Me hubiese gustado conocer a tu abuela. Ese tipo de personas siempre hablan de manera que te dejan asombrado. Con sus actitudes misteriosas que te atraen sin saber porqué.

-Ella era genial- deja de vuelta el envase metálico en la mesa- Estaba loca y esté dónde esté seguirá siendo igual. A mi me encantaba porque no era como las demás abuelas. Quiero decir, mi otra abuela, Antonietta, era todo lo contrario. Era muy creyente y devota de Dios, siempre me regalaba rosarios y me obligaba a ir a la iglesia cada domingo cuando estaba en Italia. Ellas eran dos fuerzas opuestas, pero la fuerza oscura siempre me atrajo más.

_Fantástico Bella. Ahora pensará que te han torturado mentalmente las dos y por eso tú dices cosas sin sentido que a él ni le interesan. Pues si no le interesa que no pregunte._

Por unos breves segundos se vuelven a quedar callados hasta que Edward retoma sus preguntas.

-¿Te gusta la fotografía? Esa cámara aparenta tener su edad.

-¿Estás llamando vieja a mi amiga?- finge enfadarse.

-No, no...es toda una dama.

-Lo sé- dice con orgullo- Me acompaña desde losquince. Me la regalaron por mi cumpleaños. Me encanta inmortalizar momentos, personas y lugares. A veces tonterías, no te engañaré, aunque no me gusta retocar las imágenes con efectos o programas informáticos, ya sabes, rollo hipster moderno. Me gusta fotografiar las cosas tal y como son, de manera sincera y fiel. La polaroid es instantánea, por eso me gusta, porque no miente a la realidad. Es una cámara con el ojo humano. Estoy pareciendo algo chiflada me da la impresión- exclama riéndose de si misma.

Él la acompaña sonriendo, sin embargo piensa que es una mujer natural. La primera mujer natural que conoce en toda su vida, incluyendo los tiempos en que era Edward cabeza espermatozoide. Ella no tiene estudiado lo que va a contestar y no lo medita previamente.

-¿Qué se siente?

-¿El qué?- dice terminando su hamburguesa.

-Ser el que hace las preguntas de las entrevistas en vez de contestarlas.

Gira su cuello a un lado y otro, estirando sus brazos- Bien, se siente muy bien ahora que lo dices.

Los dos se dedican una sonrisa. Él le agradece eso y ella se siente bien haciéndole sentir bien.

Isabella se limpia las manos en su servilleta y con toda la confianza del mundo se sitúa al lado de él en su sofá. Extrae la caja metálica dónde guarda las instantáneas y le muestra las que ha hecho antes que él llegara. No se atreve a enseñarle todas las que le ha hecho a él mientras miraba algunas tiendas. Se ruborizaría hasta las uñas de sus pies.

-¿Te gustan?- pregunta con inseguridad.

-Me encantan- y no miente, las pasa con delicadeza entre las puntas de sus dedos como si fuera un documento antiguo.

Después las guarda y vuelve a su sitio. Internamente ninguno desea romper esa cercanía.

-Bueno, mis películas. ¿Qué te parecen?- dice algo retraído pero ansioso.

-Tan pésimas...

Edward lo cree y siente el techo del planeta caer sobre él. Ella ríe estruidosamente por su cara.

-¿Te lo has creído?- vuelve a reír- me voy a presentar a un cásting. Yo también se actuar muy bien por lo que veo. Me han gustado algunas más que otras, lógicamente. El problema es...que no tengo ninguna duda en que la gente debe halagarte hasta cantidades inimaginables y entonces, si te digo que me gusta tu trabajo, serás más engreído que antes. Tengo dos opciones para mostrarte mi opinión. La primera es seguir la corriente a todos los que hacen críticas positivas por tu actuación y la segunda es mentirte y decirte que no tienes futuro y actúas como el culo. Me da la sensación que cualquiera de las dos aumentaría tu ego y ese no es mi objetivo.

-Es decir, que te han gustado pero no quieres inflar mi ego admitiéndolo.

El silencio de Isabella habla por si mismo. Ella se muerde una uña mientras lo observa. Se sentiría tonta diciendo que lo admira desde antes de ver sus pelis.

Una vez Edward paga la cuenta, tal y como ella le condicionó, le enseña la lista de posibles encuentros. Edwars se ríe con cada uno de ellos pero cuando Isabella dice que están basados en hechos reales de su vida cotidiana, Edward cree definitivamente que está loca y chiflada. Y eso le fascina. Después vuelven a pasear en dirección opuesta para volver a sus casas. En el camino, Bella se para en Hummingbird Bakery y se compra un cupcake relleno de chocolate y avellanas recubierto de fresa. Insiste en comprarle uno a Edward pero no es un hombre que le guste muchos las cosas dulces. Así que le ofrece un café y él lo acepta. Edward le pregunta sobre sus amigos. Ella le contesta que son los compañeros de universidad con los que mantiene el contacto y que son los mismos que quedan cada viernes para ver Time's Owners. Que todos admiran la serie y se quedan horas hablando de ella creando hipótesis y criticando lo que no les gusta. Le explica la manera en que Lucy suspira cuando aparece en pantalla. Admite que ella lo hace cuando aparece Nicholás, aunque por dentro suspira por él, pero no quiere inflarle el ego y parecer ridícula, como todas las que suspiran por él como tontas enamoradas. Luego le pregunta sobre las cosas que no le gustan, siguiendo el juego que estableció ella. Y se sorprende de algunas cosas que no le agradan.

-No me gusta Oasis, su música es mierda, su cantante es un mierda y Wonderball es la canción más infravalorada que he escuchado nunca.

-Wonderball es la primera canción que aprendí con la guitarra- reprocha él.

-Pues es una mierda- reafirma con seguridad- El rap me aburre.

Él abre la boca sorprendido y le contesta que de adolescente escribía rap y que quería formar su banda de rap. Tampoco le gusta la comida japonesa y Edward come sushi como... dos veces a la semana, mínimo. Ella no se molesta en esconder su disgusto, ya le advirtió que es mejor conocer las cosas que no gustan antes de las que gustan. Le deja claro que no piensa cambiar sus gustos por nadie.

-Si quieres buscar una chica compatible cien por cien contigo, te deseo suerte.

Él no disiente, si no, ¿dónde estaría la diversión?

-No me gusta cuando quito la etiqueta a algo y se rompe la pegatina del código de barras, el sonido de los vasos al romperse, la prepotencia ilimitada, la falta de respeto, observar perros abandonados por las calles, las personas con la mente cerrada, Scooby-Doo, la gente que no lee libros, perder el tiempo, aburrirme,...

Así sigue hasta que a medio camino empieza a llover de manera abrupta y se reguardan bajo el balcón de un edificio.

-¿Tienes prisa por llegar a casa?- pregunta él. Ella niega aunque debería asentir. Tiene que estudiar porque quedan solo semanas para sus exámenes, pero no quiere despedirse de él todavía.

Edward coge su mano y empiezan a correr bajo la lluvia. Las gotas de agua golpean sus rostros, picando por la velocidad a la que van sus pies. No les importa, son libres y felices, en ese tiempo y en ese espacio. Ríen y parecen dos locos corriendo mientras la gente les observa desde los locales. Son tan jóvenes que no les importa nada. Sus pelucas y sus vestimentas les protegen del resto y Notting Hill es dominada por sus almas sonrientes.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Edward la adentra en un edificio viejo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Vaya, vaya...qué poco cinéfila eres. No conoces el cine que aparece en la película Notting Hill.

Ella se lleva las manos a la boca por la sorpresa y después aplaude emocionada.

-Espera- Edward lleva el pulgar a su mejilla y refriega el trozo de piel- se te ha corrido...el lunar impostor- dice sonriéndole amablemente.

_Se me acaba de correr otra cosa. Ay por favor...qué guapo eres, por Ukko, Thor y todos los dioses nórdicos juntos._

-Gracias.

Se deciden por Asesinos de élite, más que por la trama por el reparto. Error.

Edward se divierte lanzándole palomitas a Bella, ella le ignora porque insiste en ser Hugh Grant por un día. Tal y como hace William en la película homónima, se pone las gafas de buceo en la sala del cine. Edward se dobla de la risa por la forma de su boca abierta intentando respirar. Parece pez fuera del agua. Le lanza palomitas a la boca y Bella las intenta atrapar porque también se está aburriendo de la película. Demasiado comercial y mediocre. Alguien le llama la atención desde las butacas de atrás y Bella se ríe de él maliciosamente como una niña pequeña que observa a su hermano mayor ser regañado. Él vuelve a lanzarle palomitas. Al final se rinde cuando Bella intenta meterle las suyas por su nariz.

Una vez De Niro, Statham y Owen terminan de dispararse entre ellos y hacerse los buenos y malos, Edward y Bella se dirigen a la salida y vuelven a la calle.

Bajo el cielo azul oscuro, en un balcón del barrio, el sonido de un violín colma las aceras. La cabra violinista que lo toca, a pesar de ser una aprendiz, ya se siente virtuosa y enseña sus dientes por la ventana a todo aquel que se ríe del sonido.

-Bueno...-comienza Edward arrastrando las palabras- ha sido un día productivo.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- pregunta Bella sin titubear.

Él sonríe por su entusiasmo.

.

.

.

(*)

Mew: calle privada sin salida.

Selgni: no es ningún idioma, es hablar al revés. Selgni al revés es inglés. El misterio de Edward a la porra.

**Y colorín, colorado, el capítulo ha acabado.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
